Lovely
by EarthTeleport
Summary: [Sick Part 1] "Appoo Jongie mau pulang… Shilleo, appa… Umma, appoyo… Hiks…" Jongsoo sakit, lalu Jungkook juga. Jongin tumbang pada akhirnya, dan Kyungsoo harus menjadi yang selalu sehat diantara tiga Mikael-nya. [KaiSoo with Jungkook and Jongsoo - GS - Married Life - Bonus Story - DLDR]
1. Chapter 1

"_Jongin-ah, kau mau berjanji satu hal kepadaku?" Seorang wanita bertanya kepada Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada perutnya yang sudah membesar. Kedua tangannya mengelus perut yang di dalamnya telah tumbuh kehidupan lain._

_Jongin melirik lewat ujung matanya, tetapi tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari gadget di tangannya. Memantau pekerjaannya lewat benda pintar tersebut. "Hm, berjanji apa? Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika itu adalah hal aneh." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan._

_Wanita itu pun tertawa halus, dengan satu tangan yang mengacak paksa rambut hitam Jongin. "Tidak, ini tidak aneh." Ucapnya. Wanita itu menatap Jongin kemudian. "Nanti, kau mau kan mengurus anak ini sampai dia dewasa? Maksudku, jadilah ayah yang baik untuk bayi di dalam perutku. Kau mau berjanji untuk itu?"_

_Jongin diam sesaat. Menutup gadgetnya dan balas menatap wanita di sampingnya. "Kau sedang membuat lelucon? Heh, itu tidak lucu sama sekali." Katanya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus perut besar si wanita cantik. "Kau kan ibunya, jadi… bayimu akan tumbuh bersamamu."_

"_Hei… Dengar." Dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik, dia memeluk Jongin. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin. "Bayiku akan lahir tanpa sosok ayah. Dan aku, ibunya pun akan meninggalkannya setelah dia lahir. Jadi, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku. Kau mau menjadi ayah untuk bayiku, kan?"_

"_Tidak__―__tidak." Tolak Jongin. "Kau akan tetap bersamaku dan bayimu. Kita akan mengurusnya bersama meskipun Yunho hyung tidak disini."_

_Tepukan halus Jongin rasakan di bagian leher belakangnya. Kelemahannya yang sangat menyenangkan dan membuat dirinya diam._

"_Tolong… Jika aku tidak sanggup melihatnya ketika dia lahir, jika aku tidak sanggup mendengar suaranya ketika dia lahir, jika aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya ketika dia lahir, beri bayiku nama__―__"_

_Jongin diam._

"―_Jungkook."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memasukkan bebebrapa lembar kertas yang telah ia susun sebelumnya ke dalam sebuah map berwarna biru tua. Setelah membereskan beberapa data lainnya yang berserakan di meja kerjanya, ia segera beranjak berdiri dan melirik Baekhyun sekilas.

"Baek, aku harus memberikan laporanku kepada Presdir Kim. Jika ada yang bertanya, suruh tulis memo saja, ya…" Ucapnya.

"Oke."

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan manis dari sahabat dan teman kerjanya, Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan sang Presiden Direktur―pemimpin perusahaan tempat dimana ia bekerja saat ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sejenak setelah sampai di ruangan Presdir Kim. Dengan pelan, ia mengetuk pintunya sopan.

_Tok Tok__―_

"Masuk."

Sebelah tangannya meraih handel pintu dan membuka pintu berwarna coklat tua tersebut. kemudian, Kyungsoo melenggang masuk, dengan sopan pula.

"Permisi, _Sajangnim_… Maaf mengganggu anda." Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan, melihat Presdir Kim sedang duduk di sofa yang ada disana bersama seorang anak kecil di sisinya―Kyungsoo melihat mereka berdua sedang menggambar sesuatu.

Presdir Kim―atau sebut saja Jongin, dia mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Oh, ya… Kenapa?"

"Ini laporan untuk bulan ini. Maaf _delay_ satu hari, karena saya memiliki kesulitan dalam beberapa hal." Ucap Kyungsoo, sedikit takut sebenarnya karena seharusnya laporan ini ia serahkan kemarin sesuai dengan bulan-bulan sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo takut Presdir itu akan marah, karena yang Kyungsoo tahu, Presdir dengan satu anak ini sangat hobi kerja dan tidak suka keterlambatan.

Hening.

"_Sajangnim_…"

"_Gwaenchana_…" Diluar dugaan, Jongin malah tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo. "Kau boleh meletakannya di mejaku dan aku akan mengeceknya setelah Jungkook menyelesaikan gambar _Angry Bird_-nya."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Tetapi, ia segera mengangguk dan membungkuk lagi. "Terimakasih, _Sajangnim_… Sekali lagi, maaf karena terlambat." Ia segera menyimpan map biru tua itu di meja kerja Jongin.

Telinganya mendengar Jongin sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon. Bukan bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi dia tidak sengaja mendengarnya, sungguh!

Saat hendak, keluar dari ruangan Jongin, ia malah di panggil.

"Eum, hei!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "_Ne, Sajangnim_? Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"S―siapa namamu?" Jongin mengusap leher belakangnya, malu karena tidak mengenali salah satu pegawainya sendiri. "E―oh, maafkan aku. Tapi, karena aku jarang sekali untuk mengontrol kantorku secara langsung, aku jadi tidak mengenali beberapa orang disini. Eum, yah, begitu… Hehe, maaf…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia merasa bahwa Presdir itu sangatlah lucu sekarang. "Do Kyungsoo _imnida_…" Ia membungkuk sopan lagi untuk mengenalkan diri. "Minggu lalu, anda meminta saya untuk menemani _meeting_ anda di Qingdao."

_Puk_―Jongin menepuk dahinya keras. "Oh, aku lupa. Ingatanku sungguh buruk!" Ia berseru sendiri.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, dan ketika mata Kyungsoo tertutup saat tersenyum lembut, ia membuat Jongin sedikit tertegun memandanginya.

Jantungnya tidak beres.

"_APPA_!"

Jongin menoleh pada seorang lelaki kecil yang sedang duduk menatapnya.

"_Appa_, ayo menggambar lagiiiiii~…" Pintanya manja. Matanya yang membulat itu terlihat menggemaskan. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya dan ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Oh, aku ada _meeting_ sekarang." Jongin menggumam pelan dengan sedikit frustasi. "Kookie, _appa_ sedang akan ada pertemuan sepuluh menit lagi. Jadi, Kookie main disini sendiri dulu sampai―"

"_ANDWAE_!" Jungkook berdiri di atas sofa dan matanya berair. "_Appa_ jahat! _Appa_ selalu bilang ada pertemuan kalau Kookie minta ditemani main! _Appa_ tidak sayang Kookie!" Bentaknya.

Hah~ lagi.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Menjadi seorang ayah diusianya yang masih muda itu memang sulit. Kalau bukan karena menyayangi Jungkook, Jongin pasti sudah memukul anak itu dan memakinya. Tapi sayang, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum, seolah hal ini sudah biasa.

Dan Jongin merutuk. Mengapa ia selalu saja membuat Jungkook hampir menangis karena ia tidak pernah mempunyai waktu untuk anak itu.

"Kookie-_ya_…" Jongin meraih anak itu dan menggendongnya. "Dengar, _appa_ ada pertemuan penting. Kalau _appa_ tidak datang, _appa_ tidak akan punya uang untuk sekolah Kookie, untuk makan Kookie, untuk membelikan semua mainan Kookie. Jadi―"

"Tapi Kookie sendirian, hiks… Kookie jadi tidak ada teman. Kantor _appa_ membosankan dan Kookie selalu di tinggal sendirian kalau _appa_ membawa Kookie kemari, hiks…" Kedua tangan mungil Jungkook melingkar di leher Jongin, dia menangis dengan wajah yang bersandar di bahu sang ayah.

Jongin merasa sangat bersalah dengan ini.

Enam tahun, ia selalu membuat Jungkook merasa kesepian.

"Jungkook…"

"Eu, _mianhae, Sajangnim_…" Kyungsoo yang masih ada disana bersuara. Jongin menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo, begitupun dengan Jungkook yang telah mengangkat kepalanya serta menatap _noona cantik_ itu dengan pipinya yang basah. Oh, Kyungsoo bisa melihat jas Jongin basah di bagian bahunya.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

"Uh, kalau anda memang ada pertemuan penting, saya bisa menjaga putra anda…" Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi saya akan menjaga putra anda dengan baik…"

Siapa yang tidak tahu. Jika Jungkook adalah putra dari Kim Jongin, tanpa tahu siapa ibunya. Semua pegawainya menganggap mungkin Jungkook kehilangan ibu saat melahirkannya dan jadilah Jongin yang mengurusnya sendirian.

Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, yang tidak satupun mengetahui kebenarannya.

"_Noona cantik_ akan mengajak Kookie bermain?" Ucap Jungkook masih dengan sesenggukan di gendongan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Ye_. Kita bermain. Tapi, biarkan _appa_-mu untuk melakukan pertemuannya, bagaimana? _Appa_ Kookie berjanji hanya sebentar, kan?" Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dan tersenyum seolah memberi kode.

Jongin terdiam untuk menyadari kode apa yang Kyungsoo berikan. Kemudian, tersenyum dan menatap Jungkook. "_Ne, appa_ janji hanya sebentar. Kyungsoo _noona_ akan menemani Kookie bermain selama _appa_ di ruang pertemuan. Kookie mau?"

Jungkook mengangguk kuat. "Kookie mau bermain dengan _noona cantik_!" Ia menjerit senang, melupakan kekesalannya kepada Jongin dengan kedua tangan yang terulur, meminta untuk di gendong oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyambutnya, dan menggendong Jungkook. "Nah, _noona_ akan main dengan Kookie mulai sekarang. Jangan menangis dan jangan marah pada _appa_ lagi, _arra_?"

"Hm, _yaksok_!" Jungkook lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Saya akan membawa Kookie untuk bermain di _lobby_. _Sajangnim _bisa melakukan pertemuannya dengan tenang…" Lagi, senyuman Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertegun sesaat. Jantungnya benar-benar kacau.

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo…"

"Oh, dan tolong…" Kyungsoo menarik beberapa lembar tisu kering di meja dekat sofa dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin. "Maaf jika lancang. Tapi, jas di bagian bahu anda basah karena tangisan Kookie tadi. Anda tidak bisa menghadiri pertemuan dengan jas basah sebagian…"

Jongin rasa, Kyungsoo sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta,.

"Maaf tidak bisa membantu anda mengeringkannya. Saya akan segera ke _lobby_, permisi, _Sajangnim_…"

Kyungsoo juga merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**FF ini pada akhirnya menjadi ff short fiction berchapter ^^ Real fluffy dan Full Romance, kok~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hampir dua jam Jongin terjebak dalam pertemuan penting itu. Saat menyelesaikan semuanya, Jongin tersenyum senang. Rasanya, selalu melegakan jika pertemuannya dengan orang penting yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya itu berakhir sukses.

Lalu, otaknya mengingat Jungkook secara refleks.

Melirik jam tangannya, ia mendesahkan nafas kesal. "Aku terlalu lama meninggalkan anak itu." Ia bergumam. Setelah membungkuk kepada beberapa orang yang masih berada di ruangan _meeting_, Jongin segera berlari ke luar. Niatnya menuju _lobby_, tempat dimana Kyungsoo mengajak Jungkook bermain―Kyungsoo berkata begitu sebelumnya.

"Jungkookie…"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihat Jongin telah datang dengan nafas terengah. Sepertinya, ayah dari anak yang sedang di gendongnya itu sangat merindukan si Jagoan.

Dahi Jongin berkerut sambil mendekat pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat jendela kaca di _lobby_ tersebut. "Dia tidur?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne, Sajangnim_… Tadi, Jungkook lapar dan saya membawanya makan di restoran yang ada di samping gedung ini. Lalu, membeli es krim dan kami bermain. Sepertinya, Jungkook mengantuk karena terlalu lelah."

Oh…

Jungkook sedang berada dalam gendongan Kyungsoo. Tertidur nyenyak dengan kepala yang menyadar pada bahu kecilnya Kyungsoo.

Jongin melirik ke bawah, dan melihat Kyungsoo tanpa sepatu _high heels_-nya. Ia terkekeh. "Jungkook pasti berat. Sampai-sampai kau tidak memakai sepatumu." Katanya dengan senyuman yang membuat Kyungsoo merona hebat.

"_A-anni, Sajangnim_." Bantah Kyungsoo. "Itu… Itu karena―"

"Tidak apa-apa." Namun, Jongin memotongnya dengan tangan yang terulur untuk mengambil alih Jungkook. "Kemarikan, biar aku yang menggendongnya."

Kyungsoo tidak menolak, ia membiarkan Jongin membawa Jungkook pada gendongannya. "Maaf karena saya melanggar peraturan. Tapi, saya tidak terbiasa menggendong anak kecil menggunakan _high heels_." Ia membungkuk sopan meminta maaf, dan setelahnya ia berjongkok untuk memakai kembali sepatu dengan hak lebih dari delapan sentinya.

"Tidak masalah, Kyungsoo."

Lagi, Kyungsoo merona saat Jongin memanggil namanya. Kesannya berbeda, dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo malu dan salah tingkah.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Jungkook."

"Sama-sama, _Sajangnim_." Balas si perempuan cantik.

"Aku rasa, Jungkook menyukaimu…"

Oh, entah apa maksud Jongin bicara seperti itu. Yang jelas, keduanya tidak bisa mengerti dengan perasaan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku melihatmu dengan putra Presdir Kim tadi di _lobby_. Benarkah itu, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun sekilas kemudian mengangguk. Kembali memakan _spaghetti_ yang ia buat barusan. "Ya. Karena Presdir Kim harus melakukan pertemuan penting, aku menawarkan diri untuk menjaga putranya."

"Kau mau menjaganya?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit kaget. Hm, Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan sahabatnya yang selalu heboh seperti sekarang. Rumahnya memang selalu ramai jika Baekhyun datang berkunjung sepulang bekerja. "Yang aku dengar, putra Presdir Kim itu sangat nakal dan selalu tidak bisa di atur. Dia tidak pernah berkunjung ke divisi kita, tapi setiap orang yang masuk ke ruangan Presdir Kim dan ada putranya saat itu, dia selalu bertingkah menyebalkan. Melempar mainan, berteriak tidak jelas, dan kenakalan lain."

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit, lalu terlihat berpikir. "Seingatku, tadi dia tidak nakal. Dia sangat baik dan menurut padaku. Saat bermain, dia tertawa dengan senang. Saat mengajaknya makan, dia juga makan dengan lahap hingga habis. Apa itu termasuk dalam kategori nakal, eh?"

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju washtafel, mencuci piring bekas _spaghetti_ yang telah habis. "Aneh sekali… Kenapa ceritanya berbeda? Jadi mana yang benar, kau atau mereka? Kalau aku sih, lebih percaya jika putra Presdir Kim itu sangat nakal seperti gosip yang beredar. Tidak salah, karena mungkin, ia sangat kesepian. Ia tidak punya ibu, dan bahkan Presdir Kim juga jarang bersamanya. Benar?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Berhenti menggulung mie di piringnya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. "Aku rasa, itu memang wajar." Ia menjawab singkat.

_Jadi, benar kalau Presdir Kim itu adalah seorang duda dengan anak satu?_

Entahlah, Kyungsoo berpikiran apa saat ini.

.

.

.

"_Appa, appa_!" Jungkook segera menerjang Jongin yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya yang besar, bersama sebuah laptop menyala di hadapannya. Oh, pekerjaan Jongin memang menyita seluruh waktunya, bahkan ketika dia sudah berada di rumah sekalipun.

Jongin tersenyum. Jungkook-nya yang manja selalu seperti ini jika malam menjelang tidur. "Ada apa, Jagoan? Kau ingin tidur dengan _appa_ lagi, eh?" Jongin mencubit pelan hidung Jungkook, lalu memeluknya dan membawa anak itu berguling di tempat tidur empuknya.

"He-em, Kookie ingin tidur dengan _appa_ lagi." Katanya riang. Berada satu Kasur dengan ayahnya memang yang paling menyenangkan. Karena Jungkook memang suka sekali jika tidur dengan di peluk oleh seseorang.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau tidur sekarang?"

"Laptop _appa_?"

"_Appa_ bisa menyimpannya dengan melanjutkan pekerjaan _appa_ besok di kantor." Jongin tersenyum dengan mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas. "Karena malam ini, _appa_ hanya akan berdua dengan kau saja…"

Jungkook tertawa. Setelah Jongin menyingkirkan laptopnya, ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh mungil si Jagoan.

"_Jja_, kita tidur."

Jungkook mengangguk, mulai memejamkan namanya.

"Jongin _appa_…"

"Ya?"

"Besok, aku ingin ikut ke kantor lagi sepulang sekolah. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo _noona_ yang cantik dan baik. Boleh?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Besok, Sehun _ahjusshi_ akan menjemputmu di sekolah dan membawamu ke kantor."

"Oia… _Appa_…"

"Hm?"

"Kookie ingin _umma_…"

Jongin terdiam. Ia sedikit terlonjak dengan ucapan Jungkook. "Kookie…"

"Bisakah Kookie punya _umma_―lagi?"

Pada akhirnya, sampai Jungkook tertidur pun, Jongin tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Hanya memandangi wajah polos tanpa dosa milik Jungkook dan mengelus poninya yang basah oleh keringat.

_Jungkookie, maafkan appa…_

_Hyung… Noona… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Dan lalu, Kyungsoo berada dalam mimpinya―seolah itu adalah sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di ruangan Jongin sekarang. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Jongin menelponnya dan menyuruhnya datang ke ruangannya. Katanya, ada yang harus di bicarakan.

Jujur saja, ini adalah kali pertama Jongin menelponnya secara langsung. Sebelumnya, Jongin hanya akan menyampaikan pesan di bagian informasi jika ia memiliki kepentingan dengan para pekerja di divisinya.

"Jadi, besok kita akan mengadakan pertemuan penting di Changwon. Pemimpin perusahaan tersebut memilih Changwon karena tempatnya memang menyenangkan." Jelas Jongin, memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di seberang kursinya. "Chanyeol tidak bisa ikut denganku, begitupun dengan Sehun. Hyemi sedang dalam pertemuan mewakiliku di Gwangju. Dan aku rasa, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku dalam pertemuan kali ini. Mengingat pertemuan di Qingdao minggu lalu juga sukses karenamu."

Setelah membaca lembar demi lembar kertas yang ada di tangannya, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan senyum lembut. "Baiklah, saya akan menemani anda dalam pertemuan besok. Saya akan menyiapkan semua bahan untuk pertemuannya…"

Jongin balas tersenyum kepadanya. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo harus menahan degup jantungnya saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata si Presdir tampan. "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo…" Katanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan pamit untuk kembali ke mejanya di ruangan HRD, seorang anak kecil sudah mengagetkannya begitupun dengan Jongin―melalui sebuah teriakkan cempreng dan memekakan.

"_APPA_!"

Oh, itu Jungkook.

Tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke dalam ruangan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo _noona_!" Ia berseru senang saat matanya melihat ada Kyungsoo disana. Segera saja, Jungkook berlari dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Hei… Kau baru pulang sekolah?" Kyungsoo tersenyum, membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang. "Di jemput siapa? Bukankah _appa_-mu masih disini?"

"Aku bersama Sehun _ahjusshi_."

"Lalu, dimana Sehun _ahjusshi_?"

"Masih di bawah. Tadi, jaket Kookie ketinggalan di mobil." Jawabnya ceria. Ahh, Jungkook senang sekali saat ini. Karena dia ke kantor memang untuk bermain dengan Kyungsoo. "_Noona_! Ayo bermain lagi. Aku ingin bermain menggunakan kertas dan krayon, lalu membuat sebuah gambar dan―"

"Hei, hei… Kau melupakan _appa_, eh? Kenapa _appa_ tidak di peluk juga? Kau bahkan tidak memberikan kecupan selamat datang pada _appa_."

Kyungsoo dan Jungkook menatap Jongin, kemudian tertawa bersama. Membuat Jongin teregun untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Mengapa… Kyungsoo dan Jungkook… Terlihat begitu akrab?_

"Kookie, jika sudah pulang sekolah, kau harus memberi salam terlebih dahulu kepada orang tuamu. Peluk _appa_, cium _appa_, dan katakan kalau Kookie mencintai _appa_. _Arra_?"

Jongin lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan kepada putranya. Sosok sempurna seorang ibu.

_Noona… Kyungsoo mirip sekali denganmu. Jungkook-mu, bahkan menyukainya, noona…_

Jungkook tersenyum manis. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, ia berjalan mendekati Jongin, sedangkan lelaki itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jagoan kecilnya.

_Gep!_

"_Appa_, Kookie pulang." Ucap Jungkook. Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. Pengaruh besar seorang perempuan dengan jiwa keibuan memang membuat Jungkook sangat baik dan mengerti beberapa hal. "Maaf karena lupa memeluk _appa_. Tapi, Kookie sayang _appa_… Sangat cinta Jongin _appa_." Kedua lengan kecilnya melingkar di leher Jongin. Dan Jongin balas memeluknya.

"_Nado_… _Appa_ juga menyayangi Kookie… Janji jangan nakal dan teruslah menjadi baik…" Bisik Jongin. Sebuah kalimat yang selalu Jongin ucapkan pada Jungkook.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Entah mengapa, ia merasa terharu. Apakah Jungkook benar-benar dekat dengan sang ayah? Ah, itu wajar. Mengingat setahunya, Jungkook tidak mempunyai ibu dan hanya berdua dengan Jongin sedari dia kecil, selama enam tahun.

"Kyungsoo…"

"_Ne, Sajangnim_?"

"Karena kita berada empat hari di Changwon, tolong siapkan hotel juga, ya… Aku akan mengajak Jungkook untuk ikut dengan kita juga."

Perintah Jongin yang itu membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Hotel?"

"Ya, tolong _booking_ satu kamar." Katanya. "Kau mau ikut ke Changwon bersama _appa_ besok, Kookie?"

"Apa Kyungsoo _noona_ juga akan ikut, _appa_?"

"Tentu saja. Kyungsoo _noona_ akan ikut karena dia akan membantu _appa_ disana. Kau setuju?"

"_Yeay_! LIBURAAAANNN~!"

Jongin terkekeh geli, ia tidak pernah melihat Jungkook sesenang saat ini sebelumnya. Mungkinkah, kehadiran Kyungsoo bisa membuat Jungkook tertawa senang seperti sekarang?

Mungkinkah, Kyungsoo adalah―

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya memperhatikan kedua lelaki itu dengan senyum tulus. Sungguh, ia senang jika melihat tawa ayah dan anak itu menggema bersamaan.

Rasanya, ia seperti seorang perempuan paling bahagia karena kebahagiaan mereka.

Apa maksudnya?

Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**ASLIIIII~ ini full fluffy! Gak akan ada hurt, gak akan ada orang ketiga. Hanya Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jungkook, dan Jongsoo ^^**

**Yang gak suka fluffy, jangan memaksakan, yah ^^**

**Terimakasih untuk semua komentarnya~ semua pertanyaan akan terjawab seiring perjalanan cerita… ahh, I love you, all…**


	3. Chapter 3

Sesuai perkiraan Jongin―

"Semua hotel dan penginapan di Changwon selalu penuh di hari rabu dan kamis. Changwon memang tempat untuk para turis pecinta burung. Jadi, maafkan saya karena hanya bisa mem-_booking_ satu kamar hotel VVIP. Itu pun harus melalui perdebatan dulu dengan petugas hotel di Changwon."

Jongin terus saja memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menggerutu. Tampak sekali raut kesalnya di wajah Kyungsoo yang manis. Memperhatikannya, membuat dada Jongin semakin berdetak tak beraturan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, asal kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman bersama Jungkook, itu sudah cukup untukku." Ucap Jongin dengan senyuman yang terulas, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo lagi dan lagi merona hebat.

"Lalu, anda?"

"Ada sofa. Bukankah itu ruangan VVIP? Sofanya pasti empuk dan hangat."

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, _Sajangnim_." Ia menolak halus. "Anda seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Biarkan saja anda dan Jungkook yang menempati hotel itu, dan saya akan mencari penginapan yang mungkin masih memiliki kamar kosong."

Jujur saja… Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak.

Ia tentu saja melupakan apa pesan Jongin kemarin. Memesan satu kamar saja―karena Jongin sudah tahu kalau hari rabu dan kamis, hotel dan penginapan di Changwon selalu padat pengunjung dari luar negeri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo. Karena kau ke Changwon untuk pertemuan bersama denganku, maka kantor harus membuatmu merasa nyaman disana."

"Tapi, anda itu―"

"Presdir-nya? Haha, bisakah mulai sekarang kau berhenti memanggilku _'Sajangnim'_ atau _'Presdir Kim'_? Panggil saja Jongin, atau yang lainnya yang kau suka asalkan jangan terlalu sopan padaku."

"Tapi…"

"Jungkook sangat menyukaimu dan menurut padamu. Jadi, jika tidak ada siapapun, jangan terlalu sopan denganku. Anggap saja, kita ini adalah teman… Bagaimana?"

_Teman__―_

Semuanya… Berawal dari sini.

Titik dimana Kyungsoo menyadari, _jika dirinya mulai menyukai duda satu anak._

_Oh, god._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Membutuhkan beberapa jam untuk sampai ke Changwon. Dan mereka baru menempuh setengah perjalanan.

Jongin membawa mobilnya dan ia mengemudi. Sementara Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya dengan Jungkook yang ada di pangkuannya. Oh, anak itu tidak ingin lepas dari sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo katanya.

"Kookie, kau pindah ke belakang, oke? Kasihan, Kyungsoo _noona_ pasti berat dari tadi memangkumu seperti itu." Jongin melirik ke samping, pada Jungkook yang memainkan jemari Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"_Andwae_! Kookie tidak mau! Kookie mau duduk disini, dengan Kyungsoo _noona_…" Tolaknya dengan suara keras seperti biasanya.

Jongin tahu keinginan Jungkook itu harus di penuhi. Tapi, jika itu memberatkan Kyungsoo, maka Jongin juga harus menghentikannya. Anak itu sudah enam tahun, dan dia sudah sangat berat. Hampir dua jam perjalanan, Kyungsoo memangku Jungkook seperti itu. Jongin bisa membayangkan pegalnya kaki Kyungsoo menahan berat badan Jungkook.

"Kookie―"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Sajangnim_… Biarkan Kookie disini duduk denganku. Lagipula, Kookie tidak berat, kok. Iya, kan?" Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk mengelus kepala Jungkook yang bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah mempunyai malaikat penolong, Jagoan kecil."

Jungkook tertawa mendengarnya. Memang, ia menjadi senang karena ada Kyungsoo yang akan membelanya bila ia ingin sesuatu. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, ia hanya akan diam ketika Jongin melarang sesuatu terhadapnya.

"Kyungsoo _noona_, Kookie ngantuk. Ingin tidur." Jungkook berucap manja. Tangannya masih memainkan jemari Kyungsoo sambil menguap kecil.

"_Jinjja_? Kalau begitu, Kookie tidur saja, ya… Mau _noona_ ceritakan sesuatu?"

"_Anni_." Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Menyamankan sandarannya di tubuh Kyungsoo, Jungkook memejamkan matanya.

Elusan halus di kepalanya membuat Jungkook perlahan masuk pada dunia mimpinya. Sungguh, elusan tangan seorang perempuan ternyata memang menenangkan, lebih dari apapun yang pernah Jungkook dapat sebelumnya.

Jungkook terbiasa tidur sendiri, ataupun di peluk Jongin. Tetapi, semua itu berbeda rasanya dengan ketika kepalanya di elus sayang oleh Kyungsoo.

Jungkook merasa _seolah Kyungsoo adalah seorang ibu._

"Kookie ingin _umma_… Kookie ingin _umma_…"

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama terdiam saat Jungkook menggumamkan pelan kalimat itu dalam tidurnya.

Dalam hatinya, Jongin merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa menjawab keinginan Jungkook yang satu itu.

Dan Kyungsoo, ia merasa sedih. Mengapa Jungkook harus tumbuh tanpa sosok seorang ibu, padahal Jungkook sangat membutuhkannya.

"Jungkook selalu begitu jika tidur. Jangan di pikirkan." Jongin memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo. "Kau juga, sebaiknya tidurlah. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk sampai ke Changwon."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, walaupun dirinya tidak bisa melupakan igauan Jungkook yang terngiang di telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan tidur, Jongin-_ah_… Aku akan menemanimu mengobrol sampai ke Changwon."

Karena ketika Jongin mengatakan bahwa mereka ada teman, mereka benar-benar seorang teman seperti teman-teman yang lain.

'_Terimakasih, Kyungsoo…'_

.

.

.

Kamar hotel yang di pesan Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu memang sangat besar, berhubung itu adalah kamar VVIP. Terdapat satu Kasur yang begitu besar dan empuk, dan diatasnya Jungkook telah tertidur lelap―tadi Jongin menggendongnya saat mereka sampai.

Kyungsoo sedang mendudukan dirinya di sofa saat Jongin datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Apakah kakimu pegal karena lebih dari dua setengah jam memangku Jungkook?" Tebak Jongin, melihat Kyungsoo yang memijati kakinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo segera saja berdiri dan memamerkan senyum manis. "Tidak, kakiku tidak pegal." Bantahnya. "Ah, aku harus membereskan barang dan keperluan Jungkook. Aku permisi… Kau bisa tidur dulu jika kau mau. Pasti lelah sehabis menyetir tadi…" Kyungsoo berkata demikian sambil berjalan menuju koper kecil yang berisi keperluan Jungkook―Jongin meminta pembantu yang ada di rumahnya untuk membereskan seluruh keperluannya.

Jongin tidak membalas apapun. Ia hanya berbaring di sofa dengan masih mengamati Kyungsoo yang teliti membereskan barang-barang milik Jungkook.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia seperti melihat sosok kakak iparnya dulu…

_Kyungsoo mirip sekali denganmu, noona… Dia sangat keibuan…_

Dan dia memejamkan mata. Lelah…

.

.

.

_Client_ yang akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih sebuah restoran terkenal di Changwon sebagai tempat untuk bertemu siang ini. Dan karena hotel tidak di sediakan tempat untuk menitipkan anak, mereka terpaksa membawa Jungkook untuk ikut pada pertemuan.

Sebelum berangkat kemari, Jungkook sudah mandi dan di pakaikan pakaian yang bagus oleh Kyungsoo. Anak itu terlihat sangat tampan―lebih dari biasanya. Tubuhnya juga wangi khas anak kecil. Karena Kyungsoo memberikan minyak angin dan juga bedak bayi pada tubuh Jungkook.

Jongin berpikir, Kyungsoo sudah seperti seorang ibu saja.

Lalu, Jongin juga sempat memarahi Jungkook satu jam penuh. Katanya, Jungkook tidak boleh nakal dan tidak boleh berbuat onar saat pertemuan itu berlangsung. Jungkook juga tidak boleh bicara kecuali jika Jongin menyuruhnya. Tidak boleh rewel dan jangan mengganggunya dan juga Kyungsoo.

Tapi, Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahunya. Seolah itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang penting. Padahal, Jongin mengatakan, jika pertemuan kali ini gagal, maka kerugian yang akan di tanggung kantor itu sangat besar dan itu bisa membuatnya frustasi dengan lembur satu bulan penuh.

"Dengarkan apa yang _appa_ katakan. Jangan rewel dan jangan nakal jika orang-orang penting itu telah datang. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai selesai dan―"

"_Sajangnim, mianhae_…" Ucapan Jongin terpotong karena Kyungsoo yang menyela. "Jangan terlalu keras pada Jungkook. Biar saya saja yang bicara dengannya…"

Nafas Jongin naik-turun, sebal dengan Jungkook yang tidak mendengarkannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Kyungsoo berbicara dengan anak itu.

"Kookie-_ya_… Dengarkan _noona_… Nanti, jika Jongin _appa_ dan _noona_ sedang sibuk dengan para tamu, Kookie tidak boleh mengganggu, ya? Kookie bisa main di tempat permainan anak di sebelah sana kalau bosan." Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah tempat yang terdapat sebuah perosotan mini di sudut restoran―sepertinya memang di sediakan untuk bermain anak-anak. "Atau, Kookie boleh duduk di dekat _noona_ dan bermain _tab_. Asalkan janji, jangan berisik dan jangan mengganggu. _Arasseo_?"

Jungkook diam dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Sebenarnya, ia benci jika di suruh diam. Karena pada dasarnya, Jungkook adalah anak yang aktif.

"_Noona_ akan membawa Kookie ke tempat yang terdapat banyak burung disana. Kookie bisa memberi burung itu makan dan mengajak burung itu bermain. Bagaimana?"

Mata Jungkook langsung saja berbinar mendengarnya. Dengan kuat, ia mengangguk senang. "_Nde, arasseo_, Kyungsoo _noona_!"

"Aih~ anak pintar."

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sungguh hebat, Kyungsoo… Bisa menjinakkan anak seperti Jungkook." Gumamnya pelan. Dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Membuat Jongin tertegun untuk kesekian kalinya, Jongin merasa bahwa Kyungsoo memang benar-benar mirip kakak iparnya, ibu kandung Jungkook.

Jongin tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo, dan Jungkook yang sedang duduk nyaman sambil memainkan sebuah _tab_ di samping Kyungsoo.

_Client_ mereka berasal dari Cina. Dua orang lelaki berumur empat puluh tahunan yang kini sedang mendengarkan apa yang di jelaskan Kyungsoo tentang bahan pertemuan yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Jongin juga ikut menjelaskan beberapa hal. Sampai kedua orang dari Cina itu menjabat tangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dan mereka menerima dengan baik kontrak kerja yang artinya tidak jadi membuat Jongin lembur dalam sebulan.

"Kami harap, kerja sama ini akan terus terjalin sampai nanti. Kita bisa saling menguntungkan disini. Dengan nilai saham yang terus naik, kita bisa mendapatkan sisanya di titik bulan keempat setelah pembangunan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kami juga berharap demikian…"

Mereka adalah orang yang ramah.

"Apakah anak itu adalah putra kalian, Jongin-_sshi_, Kyungsoo-_shhi_?" Salah satu diantara mereka bertanya. Memang, mereka hanya saling mengenalkan nama saat bertemu tadi. Tanpa memberitahukan jabatan Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

Dan…

Mereka menganggap Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah orangtua dari Jungkook? O.O Jongin memang ayahnya, tapi Kyungsoo?

"Ah, _an_―"

"Saya rasa, kalian memilih tempat yang bagus untuk berlibur keluarga. Karena ini adalah kesekian kali kami ke Korea dan selalu memilih Changwon, karena tempat ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk pertemuan bisnis dan juga liburan keluarga."

Kyungsoo merona dengan kepala menunduk. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menunduk sopan pada kedua orang Cina tersebut. "_Ye_, terimakasih…"

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kami urus. Habiskanlah waktu keluarga kalian dengan baik. Sampai nanti, anak manis…"

Jungkook mendongak. Ia tersenyum dan segera berdiri sambil membungkuk tanda hormat. "_Nde, ahjusshi_… Terimakasih sudah membantu di perusahaan Jongin _appa_ dan Kyungsoo _umma_…" Katanya lancar.

Membuat _client_ Jongin tertawa senang karena tingkah menggemaskan Jungkook.

Membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi penuh pertanyaan. _Jungkook berlaku sopan pada client Jongin? Jungkook tersenyum dan mendengarkan apa yang Kyungsoo pesankan padanya sebelum ini?_

Dan…

Membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya spontan. _'U-umma? Aku?'_

Oh, apa ia salah dengar?

Jika di pikir lagi, mereka benar. _Apakah ini terlihat seperti liburan keluarga?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review dan membaca ^^ Di luar dugaan, ini benar-benar di luar dugaan… terimakasih sudah menyukainya. Dan sesuai janjiku, setiap pertanyaan seperti 'Jungkook anak siapa?', 'Jongin umur berapa?', 'Yunho ayahnya Jungkook?', dan lainnya akan terjawab seiring jalannya cerita ^^**

**Love you, all…**


	4. Chapter 4

Kedua orang dewasa yang berada di belakang Jungkook tidak berhenti mengembangkan senyum saat anak itu berlari aktif mengejar beberapa ekor burung yang dia temukan di sepanjang jalan Changwon.

Lokasinya memang menarik. Seperti apa yang _client_ Jongin katakan, jika Changwon itu adalah surga untuk para pecinta burung. Tidak heran, Changwon selalu di penuhi oleh para pengunjung lokal maupun turis asing.

"WHOAAA~ BURUNGNYA BANYAAAAKKK! JONGIN _APPA_!"

Jongin hanya terkekeh. Benar, sejak bersama Kyungsoo walaupun baru beberapa hari, ia menemukan ekspresi lain dari Jagoannya. Kebahagiaan yang seolah lengkap, begitulah tanggapan Jongin.

"Oia, Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Jongin. Sedikit memelankan langkahnya untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Jongin yang juga semakin memelan. "_Nde_?"

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi." Ucapnya. Jongin menatap lurus kepada Jungkook yang masih berlarian di depan mereka. Sementara kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Eh?" Namun tampaknya, Kyungsoo masih bingung. "Untuk yang mana? Bukankah tidak ada kesalahan apapun?" Ia balik bertanya dengan bingung.

Jongin membalas tersenyum, menatap Jungkook dengan mata sendu. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, mengapa Jongin memandang anak itu seolah ia begitu sedih.

"_Sajangnim_―"

"Maaf karena Jungkook memanggilmu _'umma'_. Mungkin, karena Jungkook sangat suka padamu, ia jadi berbeda. Ia menurut dan selalu mendengarkan apa katamu. Dari enam tahun aku mengurusnya sendirian, aku tidak pernah melihat Jungkook sebahagia saat ia bertemu denganmu dan mulai bermain denganmu. Jadi…"

Kyungsoo menunduk. Sesak rasanya jika mengingat Jungkook sudah tidak memiliki ibu, dan tambah sesak jika mengingat bahwa Jongin mengurus anak itu enam tahun penuh sendirian.

"…mungkin Jungkook merindukan sosok ibu, dia refleks memanggilmu seperti itu. Maaf, jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Tapi sungguh… Bukannya marah, Kyungsoo suka ketika Jungkook memanggilnya demikian. Ia senang, jika dirinya bisa menjadi seseorang yang membuatnya tersenyum lebih cerah.

"Tidak apa-apa… Itu tidak masalah, selama Jungkookie menyukainya…" Kata Kyungsoo. Kembali memandang lurus pada seorang lelaki berumur enam tahun yang masih sibuk mengejar burung.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, dengan telinga yang mendengar betapa senangnya Jungkook dengan teriakkan keras khasnya.

"Mungkin, Jungkook merindukan ibunya, jadi dia refleks memanggilku seperi itu. Apakah istrimu sempat menyusui Jungkook?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

_Istrimu?_ Oh, Jongin bahkan tersipu mendengarnya. Tetapi, kepalanya menggeleng singkat. "Ibu Jungkook, meninggal tepat saat Jungkook lahir. Belum sempat melihatnya, belum sempat menyentuh ataupun menggendongnya, belum sempat memberikan nama dan membisikkan hal yang ingin di ungkapkan, dia sudah menutup mata."

Kyungsoo merasa tertusuk sebuah fakta menyakitkan. "_Sajangnim_…"

"Dan aku memilih untuk mengurusnya sendirian saja."

Kyungsoo sadar, Jongin pasti sangat mencintai ibu Jungkook… Sehingga, Jongin memilih untuk mengurus Jungkook sendirian tanpa mencari pendamping lain.

"Anda hebat, _Sajangnim_…" Kyungsoo tersenyum, tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hari kedua mereka ada di Changwon. Dan rencananya, besok mereka akan pulang ke Seoul. Jongin membatalkan hari keempat, karena ia sudah di telpon oleh kantor untuk kembali ke Seoul esok hari.

Malam terakhir di hotel.

Jungkook sedang memainkan sebuah aplikasi permainan di ponsel pintar Jongin. Tubuhnya berbaring di sofa, tepatnya di pangkuan sang ayah. Merasakan elusan halus tangan besar dan hangat di kepalanya sambil fokus untuk menembak babi hijau menggunakan ketapel di mainan yang ada di ponsel ayahnya.

"Kau tidak lelah terus bermain itu, huh? Kau sudah membuka semua level, tapi kau masih memainkannya." Kata Jongin.

"_Anni_." Jawab Jungkook serius. Tubuhnya ikut bergerak ke kanan dan kiri saat membidik dan menembak. "Ini seru. Dan Kookie masih ingin main ini sampai Kookie bosan. Nanti, jangan di hapus, ya, Jongin _appa_…"

Jongin terkekeh. "Mirip sekali dengan aku dan ayahmu." Ia bergumam pelan, sampai Jungkook sendiri tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Jika di perhatikan, semakin Jungkook tumbuh, Jungkook mirip dengan ibunya, itu yang ada di pikiran Jongin. _'Seandainya kau disini, kau pasti akan mencubitinya dengan gemas. Dan aku menepati janjiku, noona…'_ Bisik Jongin dalam hati.

Jungkook menutup aplikasi permainannya lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada Jongin. "_Appa_, Kookie selesai." Ucapnya. "Kookie capek, Kookie ingin berbaring begini saja sambil menunggu Kyungsoo _umma_ pulang membeli makanan…"

Oh, Kim Jungkook yang amat manja.

"Hm, berbaringlah. Kau mau _appa_ pijat kepala?"

"Tidak. Pijatan _appa_ tidak enak. Kookie lebih suka Kyungsoo _umma_ memijati kaki Kookie seperti kemarin dan membuatkan Kookie air hangat dengan garam supaya tubuh Kookie tidak capek." Tolak Jungkook. Akhir-akhir ini, Jongin sering di lupakan dan malah Kyungsoo yang selalu Jungkook puji.

Tidak salah, dan Jongin tidak marah. Ia hanya merasa tidak percaya saja, haha…

"Jungkookie…"

"Jongin _appa, umma_ itu seperti apa?"

Jongin terdiam. Ia selalu menghindari pertanyaan Jungkook tentang ibunya. Walaupun ia sudah menjelaskan sedikit-sedikit tentang sosok ayah dan sosok ibu, tapi anak itu belum sepenuhnya paham. Dan Jongin tidak pernah sanggup jika tema itu di angkat oleh Jungkook untuk sebuah pertanyaan.

"_Umma_ itu―"

"Apakah _umma_ itu seperti Kyungsoo _umma_? Seperti kata _appa, umma_ itu baik dan lembut juga suka tersenyum. Hangat dan menyenangkan. Kyungsoo _umma_ juga begitu. Apakah _umma_ itu adalah Kyungsoo _umma_?"

Mata bulat Jungkook berbinar, pipinya yang cabi benar-benart membuat Jongin gemas di buatnya. Ia mencubit hidung Jungkook dan menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening anak itu.

"Ya."

Jungkook tertawa.

"_Umma_ itu adalah Kyungsoo."

Jongin tidak akan asal menjawab ketika Kyungsoo adalah ibu.

.

.

.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak tega sampai membuat Kyungsoo keluar hotel hanya untuk mencari makanan di luar. Jungkook memang ada-ada saja. Ia menolak makanan hotel karena katanya tidak enak. Sampai Kyungsoo keluar hotel untuk mencari makanan lain.

Padahal, Jongin bisa saja menelpon _delivery service_. Tapi Kyungsoo menolak dan memilih untuk mencarinya sendirian.

Ketika kembali setelah tiga puluh menit, ia mendapatkan ayam goreng dan juga sup ginseng. Ada salad buah, karena Jongin dan Jungkook menyukainya.

Mungkin karena lelah, Jungkook menghabiskan dua mangkuk nasi dengan sup ginseng. Membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kookie ingin tidur dengan Jongin _appa_ dan Kyungsoo _umma_."

Oh, kali ini apa lagi permintaan Jungkook, eh?

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan. Malam sebelumnya, Jongin tertidur di sofa dan Kyungsoo bersama dengan Jungkook di atas tempat tidur. Lalu, sekarang? Jungkook meminta tidur bersama?

"Maksudmu bertiga?"

Jungkook mengangguk mantap.

"Itu tidak bisa. _Appa_ akan di sofa saja seperti malam lalu dan kau bersama Kyungsoo di tempat tidur. _Arra_?"

"_ANDWAE_! Kookie ingin tidur bertiga!"

"_APPA_ BILANG TIDAK BISA YA TIDAK BISA!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata terkejut dengan Jongin yang membentak. Apalagi Jungkook. Mata anak itu sampai memerah. Jongin jarang memarahinya hingga membentaknya. Tapi kali ini…

"Kookie…" Panggil Kyungsoo. Ia segera saja menatap Jongin. "_Sajangnim_… Jangan membentak anak kecil." Ucapnya. "Kabulkan saja, atau kalau tidak Jungkook akan marah padamu."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Kita tidak bisa. Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, nanti itu akan menjadi kebiasaan buruk." Jongin masih menolak.

Iya, Kyungsoo mengerti kenapa Jongin menolaknya. Tentu saja, ia dan Jongin tidak menikah, tapi mengapa harus tidur bersama―bertiga dengan Jungkook maksudnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jungkook yang hampir menangis. Lalu, kembali menatap Jongin.

"Baiklah, kita tidur bertiga."

Jongin membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Dan Jungkook berteriak heboh.

"Kyungsoo, kau―"

"Kookie, kau tidur di tengah, oke? Benarkan, Jongin _appa_?"

Mata Kyungsoo mengedip pada Jongin. Lagi-lagi, itu adalah sebuah kode. Yang membuat Jongin kalah dan tidak berkutik. Pada akhirnya…

"Ya." Itu jawaban Jongin.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam.

Jungkook benar-benar tertidur dengan Jongin di sisi kanan dan Kyungsoo di sisi kiri. Keduanya terdiam sedari tadi setelah menyadari Jungkook telah terlelap. Entahlah, mereka hanya bingung harus apa.

Tidur bersama―tanpa sebuah hubungan itu pastilah membuat dirimu tak nyaman. Begitupun dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-_ah_…"

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, karena posisi mereka berhadapan dengan sama-sama menaruh sebelah lengan mereka di tubuh Jungkook, seolah mendekapnya. "Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana sosok ibu Jungkook? Aku selalu penasaran."

Jongin diam. Jika membahas hal ini, ia membencinya. Tapi, anehnya, ia tidak bisa menolak apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Efek seorang Do Kyungsoo sama seperti efek seorang Kim Jungkook dalam dirinya. Ah!

"_Eo_―maaf jika lancang. Tidak perlu di ceritakan saja, hehe… Aku hanya bercanda."

"Ibu Jungkook itu cantik, sangat baik hati, penyayang, pintar memasak, dan selalu penuh dengan kehangatan dan cinta. Aku sampai tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata karena dia terlalu sempurna…"

Dari awal kalimat, Kyungsoo sudah bisa merasakan jika sosok itu pasti sangat cantik. Pantas Jongin sangat mencintainya.

"Aku mencintainya, karena dia ibu dari Jungkook."

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi, Jungkook bilang, kau itu seperti ibunya. Mungkin, Jungkook berharap bisa merasakan belaian seorang ibu, dan dia mendapatkannya darimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tadi Jungkook bilang kalau kau itu seorang ibu yang baik. Dia senang denganmu, dan aku berterimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan pada Jungkook sampai dia merasa bahagia seperti saat ini."

Kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, mereka terus menatap. Tanpa di sadari, keduanya merona begitu saja.

"Jungkook berlebihan. Aku tentu saja tidak sama dengan istrimu. Istrimu pasti sangat sempurna, maka itu dia bisa melahirkan Jungkook sebelum dia pergi dan menitipkannya padamu." Kyungsoo masih memasang senyum lembut setelah memutuskan kontak mata dengan Jongin.

Jongin sendiri malah terdiam.

Apakah ada yang salah? Dari tadi, ia terus mendengar kata _istrimu_ dari mulut Kyungsoo. Apakah ia sudah membuat Kyungsoo salah paham dengan kisah yang di ceritakannya?

"Kyung―"

Belum sempat memanggil Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sudah menguap kecil dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Anggun.

Jongin tersenyum hangat. "Sudah mengantuk? Tidurlah. Aku akan pindah ke sofa. Istirahat yang baik, besok akan sangat melelahkan di perjalanan menuju Seoul." Jongin beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Membawa bantal dan selimut lain untuk ia bawa ke sofa. "_Jaljja_…"

Hm, Kyungsoo semakin merona dan merona. Dan dada Jongin, berdetak tidak karuan.

Dari semenjak bertemu, selalu ada yang aneh dengan diri mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**


	5. Chapter 5

Jongin sedang sibuk dengan beberapa berkas di ruangannya siang itu. Rencananya, satu jam lagi ia akan pergi untuk menjemput Jungkook di sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya. Kemarin, anak itu bilang tidak ingin di jemput oleh siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya.

_Drrtt Drrtt_

Ponselnya kemudian bergetar dan berkedip di atas meja. Menampilkan sederetan nomor yang tidak Jongin kenal.

Segera saja ia mengambil ponselnya. Menempelkan di telinganya tanpa berniat berhenti dari pekerjaan menandatangani berkasnya.

"_Ye, yoboseyo_?"

"_Ah, yoboseyo… Jongin-sshi, saya Yoona, guru Jungkook… Bisakah anda kemari sekarang?"_

Jongin berhenti menulis saat tahu bahwa yang menghubunginya adalah salah satu guru Jungkook di sekolah. "_Eo_, ada apa? Apakah Jungkook nakal dan berbuat ulah? Atau dia berkelahi dengan temannya hingga berdarah?"

Lihat saja. Kalau sampai semua dugaan Jongin benar, maka Jungkook akan mendapatkan hukuman di rumah nanti! Ini adalah kali pertama guru Jungkook sampai menelpon padanya.

Apa lagi kalau bukan karena kelakuan buruk Jungkook?

Ah, pikiran Jongin sedang tidak baik sejujurnya.

"_A-anniyo, Jungkook tidak berkelahi ataupun berbuat ulah."_ Jawab Yoona dengan suara yang bergetar. _"Tapi, Jungkook sakit. Sejak pagi tadi, dia tertidur di kelas. Dan tubuhnya panas. Jungkook terus memanggil nama anda dan Kyungsoo-sshi…"_

Mata Jongin langsung membulat sempurna. "_MWO_!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, dia menutup sambungan telpon. Tidak peduli kalau itu sopan atau tidak. Beranjak dari duduknya, ia tidak ingat pada jas yang tersampir di sandaran kursi. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah Jungkook dan Jungkook.

"Kenapa anak itu bisa sakit, sih…" Ia terus bertanya-tanya sendirian sambil langkah kakinya yang terbimbing menuju ruang HRD.

_Eoh_?

Jongin tidak tahu. Hanya saja, ia merasa harus bertemu Kyungsoo dan membawanya bersama dirinya untuk pergi menjemput Jungkook.

"Selamat siang, _Sajangnim_…"

Dan Jongin juga hanya bisa balas tersenyum ketika orang-orang yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan HRD membungkuk sopan menyapanya.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo!"

Setibanya disana, Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya bersama dengan kertas dan komputer.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap kaget kepada Jongin. Tidak hanya Kyungsoo, tetapi semua yang ada di ruangan itu juga terkaget karena kedatangan Jongin yang mendadak―itu tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Dan hal ini membuat mereka sangat tertarik dan memunculkan banyak pertanyaan di benak mereka masing-masing.

"_S-sajangnim_…"

"Kau harus ikut denganku." Jongin tanpa basa-basi meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan menariknya.

"_Wae_? Ada apa, _Sajangnim_?"

Oh, lihatlah… Semua orang yang ada disana seperti melihat sebuah drama romantis dimana si pemeran pria membawa si pemeran wanita untuk hal menyenangkan. Lagipula, _kenapa Jongin terlihat begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo?_ Pikir mereka.

"Jungkook sakit di sekolah. Dia terus menyebut namaku dan namamu. Kita ke sekolah sekarang." Jelasnya masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo, menariknya. Hingga tidak memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk sekedar meraih tas ataupun ponselnya.

Kyungsoo juga jadi ikut panik, sama seperti Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Yixing yang sedang berbisik mencoba mengajaknya bergosip. "Apa, Zhang Yixing?" Responnya. Sebenarnya, ia sedang _bad mood_ untuk berbicara. Itu di sebabkan oleh pekerjaannya yang menumpuk sementara pacarnya terus saja mengiriminya pesan singkat, mengganggunya.

"Heh, aku tahu kau sedang banyak pekerjaan karena akupun sama denganmu. Tapi, kau tidak ingin membicarakan tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Kim _Sajangnim_? Tidakkah kau penasaran dengan adegan mereka sebelum pergi tadi?" Kedua alis Yixing naik turun, seolah menggoda Baekhyun untuk membicarakan―tepatnya menggosipkan hal ini.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kyungsoo mengatakan padaku kalau mereka tidak sedang dalam hubungan apapun. Hanya teman."

"Tapi, apakah kau tahu saat Kim _Sajangnim_ rapat di Changwon kemarin bersama Kyungsoo, anaknya juga diajak dan memesan satu kamar hotel. Kau tahu itu?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Ia tidak di beri tahu oleh Kyungsoo bahwa mereka bertiga memesan satu kamar saja ketika di Changwon. "Kau tidak bercanda? Darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Anak divisi lain bahkan sudah tahu." Sahut Yixing dengan ekspresi berpikir. "Jadi, mereka dalam hubungan, kan?"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut.

"Kyungsoo―dengan seorang Kim _Sajangnim_… Duda dengan anak satu dan―"

"Hei, Zhang Yixing." Baekhyun menekankan nama Yixing. "Kau lupa, huh?"

"Apa?"

"Bahkan, kau sudah mendahuluiku dan Kyungsoo untuk menikah. Dan suamimu itu, juga duda, dengan anak perempuan berumur tiga tahun? Benar?"

_Puk_―Yixing menepuk keningnya cukup keras dan tertawa ceria. "Haha, iya… Aku lupa."

Ahh, entahlah… Berbicara dengan Yixing selalu membuat Baekhyun tambah pusing. Terserah saja jika Kyungsoo mau dalam hubungan dengan siapapun ataupun berstatus apapun… Toh, itu bukan urusannya, kan?

Banyak hal lain juga yang harus dia urusi. Pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadinya.

.

.

.

Keduanya masih dalam keadaan panik luar biasa.

Jungkook memang sakit. Seluruhnya tubuhnya panas dan mencapai empat puluh derajat selsius ketika Yoona mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Jongin menyetir dengan raut ekspresi yang tidak bisa di gambarkan. Sementara Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya dengan memangku Jungkook di pangkuannya.

Bisa Kyungsoo lihat wajah anak itu pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Tangannya merapatkan jaket yang Jungkook pakai, mencoba menghindarkannya dari angin yang mungkin bisa membuat Jungkook bertambah kedinginan.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di dalam mobil. Sampai Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya sendiri. Ia begitu sedih karena di sepanjang perjalanan hanya mendengar rintihan Jungkook yang tidak terlalu jelas di pendengarannya.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya, Jongin…"

Jongin mengangguk. Dengan segera ia menelpon dokter Han, dokter pribadi keluarganya sambil membuka pintu. Ia menuntun Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya hingga mereka sampai di depan kamar Jungkook.

"Aku sudah menelpon dokter pribadi keluargaku. Dia akan datang dalam sepuluh menit." Ucapnya. Membuka pintu kamar Jungkook, membiarkan Kyungsoo membaringkan Jungkook diatas tempat tidurnya.

Jongin memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Bagaimana Kyungsoo membuka sepatu Jungkook beserta kaus kakinya, membuka mantel dan juga jaket hangatnya.

"Apakah ada baju kering untuk Jungkook?"

Jongin mengangguk. Membawakan satu stel piyama berwarna biru muda dengan gambar seorang tokoh animasi lalu memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Dengan teliti pula, Kyungsoo mengganti baju Jungkook yang basah oleh keringat.

Jongin tersenyum. Benar apa kata Jungkook sewaktu di Changwon…

_Kyungsoo itu seperti umma…_

"Cepat sembuh, Kookie-_ya_…" Kyungsoo berbisik sambil mengecup kening anak itu.

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jungkook hanya demam biasa. Aku sudah memberikannya obat penurun demam. Dan obat lainnya ada sudah aku simpan di kamarnya." Dokter Han berkata ramah. Kyungsoo melihat dokter muda itu tampak sangat akrab dengan Jongin. "Apakah kemarin kalian melakukan perjalanan jauh?"

"Iya." Jongin mengangguk. "Aku ada _meeting_ ke Changwon. Dan aku sengaja mengajak Jungkook untuk sekalian berlibur."

"Mungkin anak itu kelelahan. Biarkan dia tidur dan istrirahat beberapa hari sampai dia benar-benar sehat. Jungkook hanya tidak terbiasa untuk melakukan perjalanan yang terhitung jauh."

Jongin mengangguk lagi, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih, Dokter Han."

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Hubungi aku lagi jika terjadi sesuatu." Ucapnya tersenyum. "Aku mendengar Jungkook menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo. Apakah itu kau?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu membungkuk sopan di sisi Jongin. "_Ne_, Kyungsoo _imnida_…"

"Terimakasih… Terimakasih karena telah menjadi ibu yang sangat si sukai oleh Jungkook."

Kyungsoo merona dengan ucapan dokter tersebut.

.

.

.

Rumah Jongin memang sangat besar. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak menemukan orang lain di rumah ini, selain hanya Jongin dan Jungkook.

"Jongin-_ah_, apakah disini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia sedang mengaduk jus jeruk yang tadi di buatkan oleh Jongin di meja makan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ada aku dan Jungkook." Jongin menjawab, duduk di seberang kursi yang di duduki oleh Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya, Bibi Jung akan datang jika pagi untuk membereskan rumah lalu pulang di siang hari. Setidaknya, sampai pekerjaan di rumah ini selesai."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Ia melirik ke sekeliling dapur, matanya memicing melihat beberapa lembar foto yang tertempel di pintu lemari pendingin.

Kyungsoo berdiri, dan itu membuat Jongin cukup terkaget karena gerakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. Kedua kakinya melangkah, mendekat pada lemari pendingin yang besar di dapur itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ada foto seorang anak kecil ketika masih bayi, mungkin itu Jungkook. "Ini Jungkook? Waktu umur berapa?" Jemarinya menyentuh kertas foto tersebut.

"Iya, itu Jungkook waktu berumur enam bulan. Menurutmu dia tampan?" Jongin juga entah mengapa beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian, berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia sangat lucuuuu~~…" Kemudian, Kyungsoo menjerit kecil saking gemasnya.

Jongin memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa foto yang tertempel di pintu lemari pendingin itu adalah Jungkook dari bayi hingga umurnya dua tahun. Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu, bahwa tidak ada perbedaan antara Jungkook ketika masih bayi dengan Jungkook yang sekarang. Pipinya tetap cabi dan itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan karena kulitnya yang sangat putih.

Mata Kyungsoo masih menelusuri foto-foto yang Jongin pasang disana. Dan, ia terhenti di foto paling atas. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut karamel, tersenyum manis dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi perutnya yang membesar.

"Apakah―itu ibu Jungkook?"

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, itu ibunya Jungkook." Jongin menjawab.

Sempurna. Dia sangat cantik.

"Dan ini adalah ayah Jungkook." Jemari telunjuk Jongin terangkat, menunjuk pada sebuah foto yang menampilkan wajah tampan seorang pria. Mirip dengan Jongin, jika meniliknya dengan teliti.

"_Mwoya_? Bukankah kau ayahnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

Jongin tertawa pelan. Sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, ia menjelaskan. "Jungkook bukan anakku. Tapi, anak kakakku." Ungkapnya. Ingatannya kembali memutar pada kejadian sebelum Jungkook lahir.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Mencerna ucapan Jongin dan masih mendengarkan.

"Kim Yunho―kakakku menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong. Menurutku, mereka berdua adalah pasangan terbaik yang pernah ada. Mereka bahkan menuruti permintaanku untuk memberiku seorang keponakan. Tapi, kakakku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan di perjalanan bisnisnya di Cina. Dan, Jungkook lahir beberapa bulan setelah kematian Yunho _hyung_. Namun, Jaejoong _noona_ juga tidak bisa bertahan. Karena… Dia mengidap kanker Rahim dan itu tidak bisa menyelamatkannya ketika melahirkan Jungkook."

_Tuk__―_

Jongin menunduk. Menyentuhkan dahinya pada kepala Kyungsoo, lalu dengan refleks mendekap erat gadis bermata bulat tersebut.

Ya, Jongin hanya membutuhkan sandaran untuk menceritakan segalanya. Dan apa yang di rasakannya adalah Kyungsoo itu orang yang sangat tepat.

"Jongin…"

Mata Jongin tertutup. Menangis, sehingga menetes membasahi rambut halus Kyungsoo. "Aku memenuhi janjiku pada Yunho _hyung_ dan Jaejoong _noona_. Bahwa aku akan mengurus Jungkook dengan baik. Dan aku menghabiskan enam tahun untuk menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari pasangan hidup, karena aku hanya ingin mengutamakan anak itu dalam hidupku…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

"Anda hebat, Kim _Sajangnim_…"

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin mengeluarkan segala perasaannya sore itu. Berharap, semoga Jongin bisa lebih baik setelah ini.

Orang lain tidak tahu kenyataan bahwa Jungkook bukanlah anak seorang Kim Jongin. Meskipun Jungkook memanggilnya _appa_, tapi itu bukan berarti Jongin adalah ayah kandungnya.

Dan dugaan bahwa Jongin adalah seorang duda, itu kesalahan besar.

"Maaf membuat rambutmu basah, Kyungsoo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Maaf nyampah ^^ **

**Sebenernya, 'DLDR'-nya pake kapital semua. Tapi kenapa tetep gak ngerti yah? Kkkk… Kalau tau ini ff sampah, kenapa masih di baca, hayooo :p kalau pengen muntah baca ff ini kenapa masih ajja baca dan nyempetin review juga? Ckckck~ tapi, makasih yaa buat kamuuuu :***

**Semoga kamu juga berkarya sesuatu yang bukan 'sampah' sepertiku ^^**

**.**

**Yang nunggu momen kaisoo jadian dan nikah, pantengin di hari jumat, sabtu, dan minggu, yah ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kookie makan, yah? _Noona_ sudah membuatkan bubur ayam untuk Kookie. Nanti, setelah makan, Kookie minum obat dan tidur lagi supaya cepat sembuh…" Kyungsoo membawakan semangkuk bubur ayam, lengkap dengan dua butir obat dan satu gelas air putih.

Ia mengerang kecil, sedih melihat anak kecil yang menggemaskan itu hanya berbaring lemas dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang tertutupi selimut tebal.

"_Anni_. Kookie tidak mau makan." Tolaknya lemas dengan suara yang sangat serak.

Jongin menghela nafasnya kemudian dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur Jungkook. Tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Di telapak tangannya, Jongin bisa merasakan jika permukaan kulit Jungkook masih sangat panas.

"_Appaaaa_… Sakiiittt, hiks…" Tahu jika sang ayah sedang mengelus kepalanya, Jungkook mengadu. Sampai menangis, karena efek panasnya, mungkin tubuh Jungkook merasakan sakit.

"Makanya, Kookie makan, yang banyak… Lalu, minum obat dan tidur seperti apa yang Kyungsoo _noona_ katakan. Supaya tidak sakit dan cepat sembuh. _Arra_?"

"Kookie ingin di gendong _appa_…"

Jongin tahu. Kalau sedang sakit, Jungkook bisa berkali-kali lebih manja. Dengan senyum, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menggendong Jungkook, membuat anak itu menopangkan dagu di bahu tegap Jongin.

"Sambil makan, ya? _Noona_ suapi…"

Jungkook mengangguk. Sambil di gendong oleh Jongin, dia di suapi makan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo _umma_, ini tidak enak…"

"Lidah Kookie sedang tidak baik, makanya buburnya tidak enak. Tapi, Kookie harus tetap makan supaya cepat sembuh." Kata Kyungsoo lembut. Menyuapkan satu sendok bubur lagi ke mulut Jungkook. "Kalau Kookie sembuh, _noona_ dan Jongin _appa_ janji akan mengabulkan apa yang Kookie mau…" Bujuk Kyungsoo. "Benar kan, _appa_?"

Jongin membulatkan matanya dengan menatap Kyungsoo. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum, Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Ya, semua yang Kookie mau…"

Jujur saja, saat seperti ini, mengingatkan Jongin kepada Yunho dan juga Jaejoong dulu sewaktu mengurusnya yang sedang sakit seperti Jungkook.

Ahh…

Ini terasa seperti jika dirinya dan Kyungsoo adalah orangtua Jungkook, itu yang ada di pikiran Jongin.

"Kookie…" Anak itu bersuara. "…Kookie mau Kyungsoo _umma_ tinggal disini bersama _appa_ dan Kookie. Kookie ingin tidur dengan Kyungsoo _umma_, disuapi Kyungsoo _umma_, dimandikan Kyungsoo _umma_… Boleh, kan, _appa_?"

Lalu, keduanya saling berpandangan. Beberapa saat, mereka berdua tidak mengedip. Sampai akhirnya―

"Baiklah. _Umma_ akan tinggal dengan Kookie asal Kookie janji untuk sembuh besok… Bagaimana?" Dengan keyakinan penuh, ia berusaha menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai _'umma'_, sama seperti panggilan Jungkook terhadapnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak―"

"_Gomawo, umma_…" Ucap Jungkook masih dengan suara serak. Ia tersenyum dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin. "Kookie janji akan sembuh besok asalkan _umma_ tetap disini… Bersama Kookie dan _appa_."

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

Menatap Jongin, ia berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo tidak pulang ke apartemennya. Ia menginap di rumah Jongin karena Jungkook yang tidak akan tidur jika Kyungsoo meninggalkannya walau sebentar.

Jongin memberinya baju-baju Jaejoong, juga sebuah kamar yang dulunya di pakai oleh Yunho juga Jaejoong.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Jungkook. Untung saja, anak itu sudah tertidur pulas, mungkin efek obat dan juga efek dari tubuhnya yang belum turun dari panas.

Tadinya, Kyungsoo berniat pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman. Tapi, dia bertemu dengan Jongin di ruang tengah sedang mengerjakan beberapa berkas di temani sebuah laptop menyala diatas meja.

"Jongin-_ah_, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mendekati Jongin dan duduk di sampingnya.

Jongin mendongak, terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis itu. "Oh, hei… Jungkook sudah tidur, ya?" Ia balik bertanya. "Aku sedang mengerjakan ini. Sehun mengirimkan data ini satu jam yang lalu dan ini harus selesai besok siang."

"Jungkook sudah tidur, mungkin efek obat dan dia terlalu lelah. Jadi tidak terlalu rewel seperti sebelumnya." Jawab Kyungsoo. Matanya bergerak-gerak memperhatikan Jongin yang dengan gesit mengetik ini dan itu di laptop juga memeriksa beberapa tulisan di berkasnya. "Kau tidak lelah? Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur saja…"

"Tidak bisa. Sehun akan menggantikanku dalam _meeting_ bersama dengan Myungsoo. Dan ini harus selesai sebelum _meeting_ itu."

Kyungsoo membuang nafas keras-keras juga menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar, Kim _Sajangnim_…" Gadis itu mencibir. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu. Kau mau? Oh, aku tidak menerima penolakkan…"

Jongin melotot, tapi di dalam hatinya ia senang sekali. Ah, entahlah… Pertemuan dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang asing.

Mungkin, inilah yang dirasakan Sehun ketika ia jatuh cinta kepada Luhan.

Kyungsoo sudah beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur sebelum Jongin memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo, tapi kopi untukku itu―"

"Aku tahu. Tambahkan sedikit susu dan juga tidak terlalu manis dengan _creamer_ di atasnya. Yang selalu membuatkan kopi untukmu setiap pagi di kantor itu adalah aku, Kim _Sajangnim_…"

Kedua mata Jongin membulat lagi. Kyungsoo yang selalu membuatkan kopi untuknya? Oh, astagaa… Jongin tidak percaya, jika selama ini yang membuatkannya kopi di kantor setiap pagi adalah―ahh, Jongin yakin jika ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali dari dapur setelah beberapa menit. Ia kembali dengan satu cangkir kopi dengan sedikit susu dan tidak terlalu manis dengan tambahan _creamer_ diatasnya, persis seperti apa yang selalu Jongin minum di kantor setiap pagi―tentu saja, Kyungsoo sendiri yang membuatnya.

"Jongin―" Kyungsoo terhenti bahkan ketika kalimatnya belum selesai.

Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin yang sudah tertidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk. Laptopnya masih menyala, dan ketika Kyungsoo lihat pekerjaan Jongin belum selesai―mungkin baru tiga perempatnya saja.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sembari menyimpan cangkir kopi itu di meja dekat laptop.

"Kau itu lelah, seharusnya beristirahat… Kau seorang Presdir, pertemuan seperti itu seharusnya bisa kau batalkan jika kau merasa tidak mampu." Ia menggerutu. Berjalan ke kamar yang akan ditidurinya dan membawa bantal serta selimut.

Kyungsoo kembali setelah perlengkapan tidur sudah berada di tangannya. Dengan hati-hati, ia menaruh kepala Jongin diatas bantal yang sudah dia siapkan di ujung sofa, meluruskan kaki Jongin kemudian menyelimutinya dengan benar.

"Selamat tidur, Kim _Sajangnim_…"

Mengusap poninya yang jatuh menutupi dahi, Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak. Jongin itu… sangat tampan.

Ahh, segera saja ia berbalik, menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang mendadak tak normal hanya dengan menatap Jongin yang tertidur.

Dengan segera, dia mencoba menyelesaikan pekerjaan Jongin. Tidak terlalu sulit karena Kyungsoo pernah mempelajari bagian itu walaupun bukan tugas di divisinya. Setelah selesai, ia mengirimkan laporan itu kepada Sehun sebagai bahan _meeting_ untuk besok.

Dan Kyungsoo segera kembali ke kamar Jungkook. Berniat tidur sambil menjaganya disana.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa. Yang jelas, ia hanya merasa bahwa dirinya baru saja terlelap tidur. Mengingat Jungkook selalu mengigau di karenakan panas di tubuhnya yang tidak kunjung menurun.

Elusan di pipinya membuat Kyungsoo mengerang pelan. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Oh, ia ingat, tadi ia tertidur di sofa yang ada di kamar Jungkook.

"Eungh…" Kyungsoo membuka mata pelan-pelan. Dan dengan pandangan yang masih buram, ia seperti melihat Jongin yang sedang mengelus wajahnya juga tersenyum tampan.

_Hei!_

Dengan cepat, kesadaran Kyungsoo terkumpul. Ia segera bangun dan duduk. "J-jongin…"

"Apakah aku membangunkanmu? Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo merona, ia menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Jongin. "Apakah ini sudah siang? Astaga, aku―"

"Sssstt!" Dahi Jongin mengkerut, menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir Kyungsoo. "Ini masih terlalu pagi dan Jungkook masih tidur. Kumohon, jangan berisik…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin sedang berlutut di hadapannya sementara dirinya terduduk di sofa. Oh, sekali lagi Kyungsoo merasa lemas. Ini seperti adegan romantis drama favorit Baekhyun―pikirnya.

"Maaf karena membangunkanmu. Apakah kau yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku dan mengirimkannya pada Sehun?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Ya, aku pernah mempelajarinya dan aku hanya menyelesaikannya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Maaf lancang."

"Tidak―tidak. Justru aku ingin berterimakasih…" Ucap Jongin. Ia meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menggenggamnya. "Dan juga untuk bantal dan selimutnya…"

"Tapi, kopimu jadi dingin… Maaf."

"Bahkan cangkirnya sudah kosong, aku meminumnya sampai habis barusan." Jongin terkekeh.

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo merona. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ia menjadi sangat canggung sekarang. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat senang di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Presdirnya sendiri.

"Oia―"

"Hm?"

"―aku ingin minta maaf karena Jungkook meminta hal yang aneh-aneh dan itu pasti memberatkanmu. Memanggilmu dengan sebutan _umma_, memintamu tinggal disini, bermanja padamu, dan segalanya. Maafkan aku…"

"Jongin―"

"Tapi… Dengar." Jongin mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut muka yang serius. "Aku―aku tidak tahu mengapa seperti ini. Aku selalu merasa senang jika kau di dekat Jungkook dan tertawa bersamanya. Aku selalu merasa senang jika kau memperlakukan Jungkook tidak seperti orang lain dalam hidupmu. Aku… Aku senang karena kau ada disini."

Mata Kyungsoo mulai sayu sedangkan Jongin semakin erat menggenggam tangannya.

"Jungkook kehilangan sosok ayah bahkan ketika dia belum lahir. Dan sebaik mungkin, aku mencoba memenuhi kekosongan itu dengan menjadi ayah untuknya. Namun sayang, aku belum bisa menemukan sosok pengganti ibu untuk Jungkook. Padahal setiap malam ia selalu bertanya, _umma itu seperti apa, apakah umma itu baik atau bagaimana_. Tapi, dia tertawa sewaktu dia mengatakan kau itu seorang ibu…"

Kyungsoo tertegun. "_Mwoya_? Jungkook menyukaiku dan benar-benar menganggapku begitu? Aku kira…"

Jongin mengangguk. "Jadi… Maukah kau membantuku untuk membesarkan Jungkook? Bersamaku?"

Mata Kyungsoo itu membulat. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Maksudnya―

"Aku merasakan jika aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya." Jongin menghela nafasnya, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya. "Dan itu padamu. Aku―mencintaimu, Kyungsoo…"

Lalu, pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan sukses membuat jantung mereka berdetak tidak karuan. Oh, mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta. Hanya saja belum berani untuk saling terbuka.

"Aku tidak pernah mencarikan sosok ibu untuk Jungkook karena aku tidak ingin ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perempuan yang aku bawa. Tapi, dengan mudah dia menyukaimu, yang bahkan aku sendiri mencintaimu…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menanggapinya. Tidak menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya yang putih bersih.

"Aku mencintaimu bukan semata hanya karena Jungkook. Tidak. Aku tulus, dan karena Jungkook menyukaimu, aku malah semakin mencintaimu… Jadi, bolehkah―"

"_Kajja_! Kita besarkan Jungkook bersama. Kau seorang _appa_, dan aku adalah…" Kyungsoo melepaskan sebelah genggaman Jongin pada tangannya dan membawanya untuk membelai pipi Jongin. "…aku adalah _umma_."

Jongin balas tersenyum. Perasaannya berbalas? Mungkin, ini juga yang di rasakan Sehun ketika ia bercerita bahwa Luhan mau menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Tubuh Jongin sedikit beranjak dan refleks Kyungsoo juga menunduk. Entahlah, mereka hanya terlalu berani untuk saling menyatukan bibir satu sama lain.

"Hihihi…" Tidak menyadari jika sosok kecil itu terkikik di balik selimut tebalnya.

Oh… Kim Jungkook yang nakal.

Mentang-mentang sudah merasa lebih baik dan tidak selemas sebelumnya, ia memilih untuk mengintip dengan berpura-pura tidur rupanya.

Tapi, ia senang karena ia akan mempunyai orangtua lengkap.

Benar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Yehaaaa~ JADIAN XD**

**Kkkkk~ terimakasih untuk semua dukungannyaaaaa~ astagaaa aku gak nyangkaaaaa ^^v Aku akan berusaha untuk apdet tiap hari karena memang aku ingin menjadikan ini full fluffy dengan cerita pendek namun chapternya panjang xD**

**Yang nanyain Jongsoo, itu akan muncul di chap belasan. Nikahannya kaisoo, mungkin hari minggu besok (chapter berapa hayooo)? Kkkk~**

**Monggu juga dapet peran dan kesananya ini akan makin fluffy total.**

**Yang gak suka, silahkan berhenti membaca, ini adalah sebuah peringatan dariku ^^**

**So, semoga readers menikmati bacaannya yaa ^^ maaf kalau mengecewakan~**


	7. Chapter 7

Pukul sembilan tepat pagi itu.

Kyungsoo dengan senandungnya yang lembut menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Pertama, ia membuat ayam ginseng untuk Jungkook. Berhubung anak itu masih sakit dan lidahnya masih merasakan hambar, jadi Kyungsoo mencoba yang terbaik agar anak itu mau makan. Kedua, Kyungsoo membuat sepiring nasi goreng dengan irisan ayam dan bawang untuk Jongin. Tadi, Jongin sempat meminta Kyungsoo memasak itu untuknya.

Tapi, mengingat Jongin, selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merona.

Otaknya selalu memutar kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Tepat, jam tiga pagi tadi. Dimana Jongin yang membangunkannya dan tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya.

Lalu… Menciumnya!

Aduh! Pipi Kyungsoo merona lagi jika teringat akan hal itu…

"Kau sedang masak apa?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dengan lamunannya yang buyar meskipun tangannya masih aktif mengaduk ayam ginsengnya. Ketika menoleh ke samping, kedua matanya menemukan Jongin sedang berdiri memandanginya.

"Memasak ayam ginseng untuk Jungkook." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada masakannya. Sungguh, bertatapan dengan Jongin itu selalu berhasil membuat detakan jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat.

Jongin mengangguk paham. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Kyungsoo, tapi ingin selalu disisinya. Jadi, dia tetap berdiri disana dengan tangan yang memainkan ponselnya.

"Eum, halo…" Jongin menempelkan layar ponsel itu pada telinga kanannya. "Aku tidak akan ke kantor hari ini. Jungkook sakit dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. _Meeting_ tidak di _cancel _karena Sehun yang akan menggantikanku."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping. Menatap Jongin yang sedang sibuk menelpon seseorang. _Itu pasti petugas absensi di kantor_―pikir Kyungsoo.

"Juga… Berikan ijin untuk Do Kyungsoo dari HRD. Dia tidak akan masuk karena anakku sedang membutuhkanya. Tidak usah banyak bertanya dan lemparkan tugasnya kepada anggota HRD lain."

_Pip._

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat, menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan matanya yang mengedip beberapa kali. Tidak mengerti dengan tatapan pacarnya yang terkesan seperti _tidak suka._

"Kau―membuatku ijin tidak hadir, _eoh_? Tadinya aku mau masuk siang, Kim _Sajangnim_!" Kyungsoo menjerit. Kompor di depannya telah mati dan kini ia sedang memukul-mukul pelan lengan Jongin. "Siapa bilang kau boleh melakukan itu padaku? Kalau nanti gajiku di potong bagaimana? Aku tidak akan bisa membayar biaya hidupku untuk hari-hari seterusnya… Lalu, kau bilang menyerahkan tugasku kepada anggota lain? Asatagaaa, kau tidak tahu jika Baekhyun itu sangat sensitif. Dia tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tugas merangkap. Lalu, Yixing, dia hanya akan bergosip kalau―"

"Ya, ya, ya! Do Kyungsoo! Aw―a, au! Yak, ini sakit!"

_Gep!_

_O__―__ow!_

Mencoba menghentikan pukulan di lengannya, yang ada malah Jongin yang menarik tubuh Kyungsoo pada pelukannya. Di sengaja atau tidak, yakinlah… Jongin tertawa dalam hatinya.

_Hug Warm_ di pagi hari ^^

"YAK, KIM _SAJANG_―"

"_Got it_! Aku mendapatkanmu, _dear_…" Jongin tersenyum, membuat pelukannya di tubuh Kyungsoo semakin erat. "Aku adalah Presdirmu, aku juga yang menggajimu. Gajimu tidak akan aku potong walaupun kau dua minggu tidak bekerja di kantor. Jadi, tidak usah khawatir."

Kyungsoo diam, namun bibirnya mengerucut. Hanya bisa pasrah ketika Jongin malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Aku yang akan membiayaimu. Jadi, seharusnya kau tidak usah pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja. Untuk apa? Karena kau hanya akan bekerja untuk mengurusku, Jungkook, juga rumah kita ini…"

_Oh, yeah~_

Pipi Kyungsoo merona hebat, melebihi sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat, menggenggam sisi pakaian Jongin. "Kau berubah drastis. Kim _Sajangnim_ tidak seperti ini di kantor. Aku mengenalnya sebagai Kim _Sajangnim_ yang angkuh dan _workaholic_, hanya tertawa bila ada putranya disana. Tapi sekarang, aku menemukan sisi Kim _Sajangnim_ yang lain…

Beberapa saat hanya hening. Sampai, helaan nafas Jongin terdengar, dan ia semakin melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena aku sudah menemukanmu, sayangku…" Mencium tengkuknya, Jongin merasa nyaman dengan aroma khas Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya memperlihatkan semua itu di depanmu dan Jungkook. Karena aku mencintai kalian…"

Tidak ada pembicaraan lain setelahnya.

Pelukannya terlepas, kemudian Kyungsoo berjinjit. Meraih pipi Jongin dan menciumnya sekilas. "Oke. Saatnya sarapan, Kim _Sajangnim… Kajja_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, Jongin tidak masuk ke kantor seperti apa yang dia katakan kepada salah satu karyawannya di kantor tadi pagi. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak pulang ke apartemen, tapi tidak juga masuk ke kantor. Itu semua karena Jongin yang menahannya dan juga Jungkook yang tidak pernah ingin lepas darinya.

Sore menjelang.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk diatas ranjang Jongin yang besar dengan tubuh mereka yang menyandar pada _bed stand_. Jungkook juga terbangun dan dia sedang berada di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

Jungkook merasa nyaman dengan itu.

Di tangan Jongin ada sebuah foto album, terbuka di halaman lima. Dimana disana ada sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang pria tinggi dan tampan, dan Jungkook pikir pria di foto itu sangat mirip dengan _Jongin appa_-nya.

"Ini Jongin _appa_?" Jari telunjuk Jungkook menunjuk refleks pada pria di foto album tersebut.

Namun, kepala Jongin menggeleng. Pertanda bukan. "Itu bukan Jongin _appa_. Tapi, itu adalah Yunho _appa_. Itu _appa_ Kookie… Bagaimana, tampan? Mirip Kookie, kan?"

"_Ne_! _Appa_ Kookie paling tampan! Pantas saja bintang _appa_ selalu paling terang di langit. Apakah itu berarti _appa_ Kookie paling tampan di surga dan paling terang di langit?" Jungkook mendongak, dan dia bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Eh?"

"Jongin _appa_ bilang, kalau _appa_ Kookie itu sudah ada di surga dan menjadi bintang di langit. Kookie selalu menemukan _appa_ menjadi paling bintang paling terang kalau malam, apakah itu karena _appa_ Kookie paling tampan?"

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, dan dia melihat pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kembali menatap Jungkook, Kyungsoo tertawa halus. "Tentu saja _appa_ Kookie paling tampan. Lihat, matanya manis, bibirnya juga, hidungnya mancung dan tubuhnya tinggi. _Appa_ Kookie memang paling hebat…"

Si Jagoan kecil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. Ia membuka-buka halaman lainnya yang hanya berisikan foto dirinya semenjak bayi―dimana Kyungsoo memekik senang saat melihat foto Jungkook ketika bayi itu.

Terhenti di halaman dua puluh tiga. Gambar yang memperlihatkan sebuah foto wanita dengan rambut panjang karamelnya yang di gerai sempurna. _Dress _diatas lutut berwarna coklat muda sangat membuatnya terlihat cantik dan anggun.

"Kookie tahu! Itu _umma_-nya Kookie…" Katanya senang, tawanya tidak bergetar. "Jongin _appa_ juga bilang, _umma_ Kookie sudah bersama _appa_ di surga. Membangun rumah seperti istana dari emas dan bahagia disana. Kookie suka lihat, ada bintang yang juga terang di samping bintang milik _appa_ Kookie. Dan kata Jongin _appa_, itu adalah bintangnya _umma_…"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum. Mengelus kepala Jungkook yang memiliki rambut hitam yang halus.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan sulitnya hidup Jongin selama beberapa tahun ini. Menjadi seorang ayah untuk keponakannya sendiri. Tidak egois dalam maslaah pribadi, dan di dalam hidupnya Jongin hanya akan mengutamakan Jungkook.

Dia bukan hanya sekedar seorang Presdir. Tapi, juga ayah yang terbaik!

"Walaupun _appa_ Kookie di surga, tapi Kookie punya Jongin _appa_. Tapi, Kookie belum punya _umma_, karena _umma_ Kookie ada di surga juga dengan _appa_…" Tiba-tiba, suara Jungkook berubah murung, ia semakin melesakkan tubuhnya pada pangkuan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Jungkook khawatir. Ikut menyentuh punggung anak itu dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Hei, hei… Kenapa, eh? Kau sakit?"

"_Anni_." Jungkook menggeleng cepat, tapi dia meraih leher Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kyungsoo yang sempit namun nyaman.

"Kookie―"

"Kookie ingin punya _umma_. Tapi, Kookie hanya mau Kyungsoo _umma _yang jadi _umma_ Kookie." Dari suaranya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa menebak jika anak itu sedang menangis. "_Appa_, biarkan Kyungsoo _umma_ tinggal disini, ya? Kyungsoo _umma_ mau jadi _umma_-nya Kookie, kan? _Umma_ mau, kan?"

Tanpa menjawab, kedua tangan Kyungsoo terulur dan memeluk tubuh mungil anak lelaki itu. Mengusapkan kedua tangannya di punggung kecil Jungkook. Dan saat itu, Jongin memeluk keduanya penuh sayang.

_Lengkap_―Jungkook merasa seperti itu. Bahkan, Jongin sudah tersenyum. Ia akhirnya menemukan harta karunnya―seorang pelengkap yang dia cintai yang juga mencintai Jungkook.

"Tentu saja, Kookie… Sekarang, aku itu _umma_ Kookie. Do Kyungsoo itu _umma_ dari Kim Jungkook…"

Untuk pertama kali selama enam tahun hidupnya hanya berdua dengan _Jongin appa_-nya, Jungkook merasakan sebuah kehangatan keluarga yang utuh.

Tidak apa jika itu bukan ayah dan ibu yang melahirkannya. Tapi, ini sudah membuatnya merasakan apa yang anak lain rasakan. Meskipun masih enam tahun, tapi, Jungkook sangat cerdas dan tentunya bisa merasakan apa yang membuatnya nyaman…

_Sebuah keluarga utuh._

.

.

.

_Klek__―_

Jongin membuka pintu kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang di tempati oleh Kyungsoo tanpa mengetuk pintunya.

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget saat menemukan Jongin sedang tersenyum konyol di ambang pintu. "Kim, kau tidak sopan! Untung saja aku sudah selesai memakai baju, huh!"

"Memang kenapa? Jika kau belum mekakai baju pun, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kecuali menonton saja." Katanya santai dengan kedua kakinya yang berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Yak, kau mesum!"

"Aku suka panggilanmu." Kedua tangan Jongin melingkar di perut Kyungsoo, mendekapnya dari belakang dan menghadapkan tubuh mereka berdua di depan cermin besar. "Kau memakai gaun Jaejoong _noona _yang paling cantik. Dan kau lebih cantik darinya ternyata…"

"Bicara apa, kau…" Kyungsoo terkekeh, menikmati dekapannya dengan mata yang fokus pada mata Jongin melalui cermin. Sebelah tangannya menepuk pelan lengan Jongin yang masih melingkari perutnya. "Jaejoong _unnie_ pasti lebih cantik. Dan Yunho _oppa_ akan selalu menganggapnya begitu."

"Yunho _hyung_ pasti akan bilang jika Jae _noona_ lebih cantik. Tapi untukku, kau yang paling cantik."

"Oke, oke. Terserah saja…" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Tenangnya jika si kecil Jungkook sudah beristirahat dan membiarkan mereka berdua saat ini.

"Aku ingin kencan pertama kita ini bisa menjadi sangat romantis." Jongin berbisik. "Bisakah kita melakukannya diluar? Di restoran? Atau di taman bunga? Atau di―"

"Di depan cermin dengan melihat pantulan dirimu yang mendekapku dari belakang saja itu sudah sangat romantis menurutku." Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, dan tentunya membuat Jongin meleleh. "Untuk apa kencan mahal tapi itu tidak berkesan? Ini lebih baik."

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia menciumi pipi Kyungsoo dari samping. "Kau yang terbaik, Kyungsoo…" Kemudian, berbisik pelan tepat di telinganya sehingga membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum cantik. "Aku punya satu permintaan…"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin berpacaran terlalu lama. Jadi, bisakah kita mulai membicarakan pernikahan dan juga mulai merancangnya hanya berdua?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Hah?"

"Kau bisa menkonsep sendiri semuanya. Tempat, gereja, gaun, makanan, dan semuanya…"

Haaa~ Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung sekarang. "Maksudmu, menikah?" O.O

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Hari ini agak terlambat ^^ Maafkan aku, readers-nim~~**

**Dan terimakasih untuk semua dukungannya… Ini benar-benar melebihi target dan aku minta maaf jika setiap chapternya selalu mengecewakan dan membosankan~**

**Fluffy is my style B-)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ini adalah hari keempat belas dimana Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah Jongin yang besar. Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak masalah, justru ia sangat senang karena Kyungsoo akan selalu dekat dengannya jika mereka berada di rumah yang sama. Tetapi, Jongin hanya takut semua itu akan membebani Kyungsoo sendiri.

Jungkook memang manja dan nakal. Saat Kyungsoo bilang akan membereskan dulu apartemennya dan membutuhkan waktu dua hari untuk pulang, anak itu malah menangis dan merengek meminta Kyungsoo agar tidak kemana-mana―setelah sakit waktu itu, tingkat kemanjaan Jungkook semakin tinggi saja.

Dan pada akhirnya, Jongin menyuruh beberapa orang pramubakti dari kantornya untuk membereskan apartemen Kyungsoo. Mengepak beberapa barang penting dan seluruh pakaian Kyungsoo.

Semuanya sudah berjalan seperti biasa. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke kantor setelah empat hari absen di karenakan Jungkook yang sakit. Dan anak itu juga sudah kembali bersekolah.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook akan di jemput oleh Sehun dan di bawa ke kantor. Namun, anak itu akan diam di ruangan Jongin karena sebelumnya Kyungsoo pernah memberitahu Jungkook bahwa dia tidak boleh nakal dan tetaplah jadi anak baik ruang kerja Jongin.

Lihatlah. Jungkook sangat menuruti semua perkataan Kyungsoo ketimbang Jongin. Ckckck!

"Minggu depan ulang tahun Jungkook." Jongin bergumam di depan _tablet_ miliknya. Ia sedang makan siang bersama Kyungsoo di _café_ yang ada di dekat kantor.

"Oh, ya? Tanggal berapa?"

"Satu September. Umurnya genap enam tahun… Dia sudah besar, kan?" Ia tidak menatap Kyungsoo dan malah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di _tablet_ hitam itu.

"Hm… Apa rencanamu? Apakah kau berniat membuatkan sebuah kejutan?" Sebenarnya Kyungsoo cukup jengkel karena saat makan siang begini, masih bisa-bisanya Jongin mengerjakan berkasnya sampai melupakan semangkuk sup kentang di hadapannya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, Jongin itu memang begitu. Selalu sibuk dan tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan.

Jongin berhenti, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo sambil berpikir. "Menurutmu, kejutan apa yang bagus? Lima tahun ke belakang, aku hanya memberinya hadiah mainan dan liburan. Aku sendiri merasa bosan dengan hadiahku…"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, sepertinya Jongin memang memusatkan segala perhatiannya untuk anak itu. Ayah yang hebat.

"Bagaimana kalau sedikit pesta ulang tahun? Jangan terlalu meriah, cukup mengundang beberapa kerabatmu dan teman-teman Jungkook. Setelahnya, berikan kue dua tingkat dengan rasa _vanilla blue_ juga taburan bubuk coklat diatasnya. Hm, setelah selesai acara persta ulang tahun, kau harus mengajaknya dan juga aku ke makam Yunho _oppa_ dan Jaejoong unnie.."

Seketika, senyum Jongin mengembang. Kepalanya mengangguk menyetujui usulan Kyungsoo. "Ide bagus!" Pekiknya. "Kebetulan sekali, aku belum pernah membawa Jungkook lagi ke makam mereka saat terakhir aku membawanya ketika usia Jungkook dua tahun."

"Jahatnya… Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak pernah membawa Jungkook pada orang tuanya. Dasar!" Kyungsoo mendengus. Bagaimanapun, Jungkook harus selalu mengunjungi orang tuanya, kan?

"Aku kan sibuk, Kyung…"

"Yah, kau yang membuat dirimu sendiri sangat sibuk." Ucapnya masih dengan dengusan sebal. "Tutup jendela _tablet_-mu dan cepat makan. Itu hampir dingin." Kyungsoo menunjuk sup kentang di mangkuk Jongin.

Lelaki itu menurut. "Titip _tab_-ku." Tangannya terulur dan memberikan _tablet_ itu pada Kyungsoo.

Iseng, Kyungsoo mencoba melihat layar _tablet_ seorang Kim _Sajangnim_. Namun, belum beberapa detik, mata Kyungsoo sudah terbelalak.

"Kim _Sajangnim_, ini―"

"Diamlah dan jangan berisik. Pulang dari kantor sore nanti, kita ke _mall_ untuk membeli hadiah. Jungkook suka hadiah dengan kotak yang besar."

Mata Kyungsoo masih saja bulat walaupun ia tidak memperlebarnya lagi. Masih memandangi dengan terkejut layar _tablet_ Jongin.

Ternyata sedari tadi Jongin tidak mengerjakan berkas pekerjaanya. Tetapi―

"Seharusnya kau mendesain untuk pesta ulang tahun Jungkook. Bukan ini."

―desain untuk pernikahan.

"Tidak apa. Ada kau, _umma_-nya… Kau pasti bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk Jungkook kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, kantor sedang banyak gosip. Dan yang paling hangat adalah berita tidak masuknya Presdir dan salah satu karyawan HRD selama empat hari secara bersamaan.

Mereka mengira jika telah terjadi sesuatu―seperti cinta bersemi diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Dan Baekhyun juga Yixing adalah dua orang yang paling antusias dengan gosip itu. Mereka tidak ada yang berani menanyakannya langsung kepada Kyungsoo, karena itu merupakan privasi. Namun, mereka juga tidak menutupi rasa penasaran mereka.

"Kyungsoo, sebenarnya aku banyak pertanyaan untukmu. Dan salah satunya adalah, seberapa dekat kau dengan Kim _Sajangnim_?" Yixing bertanya dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit ia condongkan ke depan, mencoba melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang berada di depannya. Tempat Yixing bekerja memang di belakang Kyungsoo, sementara Baekhyun ada di samping kanannya.

"Dan pertanyaanku sama dengan pertanyaan Yixing, Kyung… Seberapa dekat kau dengan _Sajangnim,_ ayah dari Kim Jungkook itu?" Kali ini Baekhyun. Ia bahkan sudah memutar kursinya untuk duduk menghadap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dari mengetik pekerjaannya dan mengangkat kepala. Menatap Baekhyun dan Yixing bergantian. "Kenapa dengan kalian? Aku hanya mengenalnya sebagai atasan."

"Tapi kalian kompak tidak masuk selama empat hari!" Yixing berseru.

"Dan aku tidak menemukanmu di apartemen waktu itu." Baekhyun menimpali.

"Petugas absensi mengatakan jika Jungkook sakit dan membutuhkanmu. Apa maksudnya?" Yixing menyerocos, membuat Kyungsoo terheran dengan mencoba menahan rona hebat di wajahnya.

Semuanya mengetahui itu dengan cepat, ternyata.

"Itu tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya, Kyung. Karena waktu itu, Kim _Sajangnim_ juga menyeretmu, kan? Kemana kalian sebenarnya?"

"Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Sebenarnya, Kim _Sajangnim_ itu tampan dan status duda dengan anak satu itu tidak selalu bermasalah." Yixing bergumam, mengingat suaminya sendiri.

"Kau sedang membanggakan Kim _Sajangnim_ yang mana, Zhang? Aku yakin di otakmu hanya ada Kim Junmyeon…" Baekhyun berucap malas. Kalau bicara dengan Yixing, ujung-ujungnya tetap pada Kim Junmyeon, suaminya yang seorang duda dengan anak perempuan.

"Kim _Sajangnim_ bukan seorang duda dengan anak satu!"

Baekhyun dan Yixing refleks menatap Kyungsoo yang baru saja memekik seperti tidak suka. Mata keduanya menyelidik Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo, ia hanya membulatkan mata. Ia keceplosan, duh…

"Apa maksdudmu, Kyungsoo?" Yixing beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Matanya menyipit, menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik. "Kau―"

"Kyungsoo-_shhi, kajja_!"

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Yixing tentu saja terkejut karena Jongin kini sudah ada di hadapan mereka―entah kapan Jongin datang.

"_S―sajangnim_…" Baekhyun dan Yixing segera berdiri dan menunduk hormat yang di balas seulas senyum dari Jongin.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengedip, sedikit gugup.

"Cepat. Ini sudah sangat terlambat." Kata Jongin lagi, menggerakkan kepalanya―memberi kode agar Kyungsoo bergegas untuk pulang bersamanya.

Mereka ada janji untuk pergi ke _mall_ membeli kado, kan?

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Memasukkan ponsel dan dompetnya ke dalam tas dan segera beranjak dan berdiri di samping Jongin. "Baek, Zhang… Aku pergi duluan, ya… Kalian juga, cepatlah beres-beres karena dua menit lagi waktu pulang. Hati-hati di jalan…"

Kejadian barusan, membuat tanda tanya semakin besar untuk Yixing dan Baekhyun.

"Mencurigakan…" Baekhyun mendesis. Dan Yixing hanya menganggukinya.

.

.

.

"Kau diapakan Zhang Yixing tadi? Kenapa dia dan Byun Baekhyun menatapmu penuh selidik?" Jongin menggerakkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo pelan-pelan.

Keduanya sudah berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, dan sedang berjalan meihat-lihat etelase toko yang ada disana. Masih mencari kado apa yang bagus untuk Jungkook.

"Mereka menggosipkan kita. Mereka bertanya kemana aku waktu tidak masuk minggu lalu. Lalu, dia mengataimu duda dengan anak satu… Itu tidak sopan." Kyungsoo menggerutu, sebal dengan perkataan Baekhyun juga Yixing yang mengatai Jongin seorang duda.

Jongin tertawa. "Memangnya kenapa? Apakah kau tidak akan menyukaiku kalau aku seorang duda yang mempunyai anak satu sepertiku?"

"_Anniya_! Siapa bilang?" Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin penuh keyakinan. "Aku hanya tidak suka jika mereka mengatakan apa yang tidak benar tentangmu. Yah, walaupun dulu aku mengira kau seorang duda juga…"

"Aku senang jika seseorang menganggapku seorang ayah dengan satu anak."

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo mendongak. Menatap heran pada Jongin. "Apakah kau menyembunyikan statusmu dan membuat semua orang salah paham dengan itu?"

"Bisa jadi." Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Mereka yang mencintaiku itu, tulus atau tidak. Mencintai Jungkook juga atau tidak. Pernah waktu Jungkook berumur tiga tahun, ada seseorang yang katanya menyukaiku. Dia mengira aku itu bukan duda, dan setelah aku mengenalkan Jungkook padanya, dia pergi begitu saja. Artinya, dia tidak baik, bukan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan saja untuk sekarang.

"Berbeda denganmu. Kau bahkan menyukai Jungkook terlebih dulu di bandingkan dengan ayahnya." Jongin tertawa kemudian. Lalu, ia bisa merasakan Kyungsoo memukul lengannya beberapa kali.

"Ya, kata siapa aku menyukai ayahnya? Itu tidak benar." Kyungsoo memekik. Masih dengan memukuli lengan Jongin yang tertawa terbahak.

"Hahaha, ya, ya… Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi mencintaiku. Benar, kan?"

Aduh~ beberapa dari pengunjung lain yang melihat mereka tersenyum. Bukankah, Jongin dan Kyungsoo serasi dan sangat romantis?

Ah, Kim _Sajangnim_ berumur dua puluh enam itu memang paling bisa membaca pikiran seorang Do Kyungsoo. Apa yang dikatakannya benar. Kyungsoo tak menyukainya, tapi mencintainya. Kkkk~

_Tep!_

Kyungsoo mendadak berhenti berjalan, berhenti juga memukuli lengan Jongin. Membuat lelaki itu merengut bingun menatap Kyungsoo yang memandang lurus tak berkedip kearah depan.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu―cantik sekali."

Dan Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Pada sebuah etalase, yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah _mannequin_ dengan gaun pengantin yang sangat cantik.

Jongin tersenyum. "Ayo, kita ke dalam."

"T―tapi…"

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kau harus mencobanya. Dan jika itu cocok, kita harus membelinya untuk pernikahan kita."

_Blushing again_ ^^

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Yixing pergi ke _pantry_ siang itu. Mereka berdua berniat untuk membuat kopi, ngantuk di siang hari memang sangat menyebalkan.

_Klek―_

"Eh, Jungkookie?" Baekhyun adalah orang yang pertama terkejut karena ia melihat Jungkook sedang minum susu di _pantry_.

"Neee? Jungkookie?" Dan Yixing cukup terlambat dalam merespon sesuatu.

Jungkook menengok ke ambang pintu, lalu dia tersenyum. "Ah, _annyeong, noona-nim_…" Membungkuk sopan kepada Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"_Nado annyeong_, Kookie… Kau sedang apa disini? Sendirian?" Baekhyun menyeret Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam _pantry_.

"_Ne_, Kookie sendirian. Kookie ingin minum susu dan Kookie pergi saja kesini. Ada banyak susu coklat di lemari es." Katanya riang, menunjukkan kotak susu coklat yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh, iya… Jongin _appa_ sedang rapat, ya?" Yixing juga tersenyum pada Jungkook, sangat manis.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Iya. Jongin _appa_ sedang rapat bersama Kyungsoo _umma_." Dengan semangat, ia memberitahu Baekhyun dan Yixing.

Dua perempuan itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kyungsoo―_umma_?"

"Hm."

Yixing bertatapan dengan Baekhyun, bingung.

"Kookie memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _umma_? Kenapa?" Dan Yixing selalu yang paling penasaran dengan berita-berita terbaru. Apalagi, kali ini datangnya dari Kyungsoo, Kim _Sajangnim_, juga anak Kim _Sajangnim_.

"Karena Kyungsoo _umma_ itu _umma_-nya Kookie. Kyungsoo _umma_ juga tinggal di rumah Kookie untuk menemani Kookie dan Jongin _appa_."

Yixing melotot. Sementara Baekhyun, ia berjongkok untuk bisa menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu. "Apakah itu benar?"

"Iya. _Noona-nim_ tidak percaya?"

Keduanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jongin _appa_ kan suka Kyungsoo _umma_. Kookie pernah melihat Jongin _appa_ mencium bibir Kyungsoo _umma_ waktu Kookie sakit minggu lalu."

Kau terlalu polos, sayang…

Ahh~ mati kau, Do Kyungsoo!

Dengan tampang puas, Yixing dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan. Tapi, mereka masih harus memastikan semua yang di katakan Jungkook kepada orangnya atau mereka akan di pecat karena ini berhubungan dengan Presdir di perusahaan itu jika sampai menyebarkan gosip tidak benar.

"Oia, _noona-nim_… Lima hari lagi, pesta ulang tahun Kookie. Kata Kyungsoo _umma_, Kookie boleh mengundang teman-teman. Karena _noona-nim_ temannya Jongin _appa_ dan Kyungsoo _umma_, _noona-nim_ datang, ya…"

"Tentu saja."

"Bawa kado juga, hhihihii…"

Baekhyun dan Yixing, benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan menghabisinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan serius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Oke. Janji buat bikin kaisoo nikah hari minggu batal ^^**

**Maaf, tapi kalau di pikir, itu kecepetan. Segini ajja aku ngerasa alurnya cepet banget -_-**

**Maaf yaa T.T**

**Tapi, aku janji… Itu gak akan lama dari hari ini ^^ Entah besok (pas ulang tahun Kookie-ku tersayang) atau besoknya lagi ^^V #piiss**

**Terimakasih untuk reviewnyaaaaa :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Kabar tentang hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kantor. Beberapa hari ini, seluruh karyawan selalu melihat Jongin yang pergi ke bagian HRD, melakukan _meeting_ bersama salah satu anggota HRD, dan juga makan siang dengan orang yang sama dari HRD.

Itu Do Kyungsoo. Sangat jelas.

Baekhyun dan Yixing tidak terlalu penasaran lagi sekarang. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka mendengarkan celotehan Jungkook, jadinya mereka tidak terlalu heboh lagi.

Hanya saja, mereka berdua kesulitan untuk bertanya langsung pada Kyungsoo. Karena dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang entah mengapa selalu menumpuk. Atau kalau tidak sedang bekerja, akan selalu ada Jungkook yang mengajaknya bermain di kantor.

"Hari ini, Kim _Sajangnim_ tidak hadir dalam rapat. Aku dengar, Sehun lagi yang menggantikannya." Baekhyun memutar kursinya sehingga menghadap pada Yixing yang sedang menopang dagu. "Kyungsoo juga tidak masuk. Kau bisa menebak mereka kemana?"

Yixing mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak yakin dengan ini. Tapi, bukankah besok ulang tahun Jungkook? Kita semua dapat ini, kan?" Tangannya terangkat, memperlihatkan sebuah kartu undangan yang terdapat foto Jungkook disana.

"Benar. Lalu?"

"Kalau benar Kyungsoo ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook juga Kim _Sajangnim_, pasti dia sedang sibuk dengan pesta ulang tahun ini."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Desahan nafas keras terdengar dari Yixing. Ia menatap Baekhyun jengah. "Kali ini, aku yang lebih pintar, Byun." Jemrinya menunjuk Baekhyun dengan sadis. Memang, biasanya Yixing yang akan selalu lebih tidak tanggap di bandingkan Baekhyun jika mereka terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan. "Jadi, kalau apa yang di katakan Jungkook waktu itu adalah benar, maka hari ini Kyungsoo pasti sibuk dengan pestanya Jungkook."

Akhirnya, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham. Ia tertawa dengan keras setelah ia mengerti apa maksud ucapan Yixing.

"Tapi, aku masih bingung. Mengapa mereka seperti menutupi apa yang terjadi? Padahal, tidak apa-apa kalau mereka dalam sebuah hubungan. Itu bagus, kan? Kim _Sajangnim_ berpacaran dengan salah satu karyawannya sendiri dari divisi HRD. Itu tidak buruk…"

Yixing berceloteh. Bibirnya menjadi mengerucut saat ia dengan cerewetnya mengatakannya.

Baekhyun memandang Yixing malas. "Aku lebih penasaran dengan dirimu yang tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan suamimu sendiri, Zhang…"

"Itu rahasia pribadi yang hanya aku dan Junmyeon yang tahu…" Yixing mencibir. Ia punya alasan sendiri tentang hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hari sebelum ulang tahun Jungkook, Kyungsoo memang sibuk. Pertama, yang mendesain pesta kecil untuk ulang tahun Jungkook itu Kyungsoo. Tapi, lagi-lagi Jongin menyuruh pramubakti yang ada di kantornya untuk mendekorasi sesuai arahan Kyungsoo.

Dan yang paling penting, Kyungsoo tidak mau melewatkan untuk membuat kue dua tingkat rasa _vanilla blue_ dengan taburan bubuk coklat diatasnya.

Walaupun Jongin menawarkan untuk membeli kue saja di _pastry_ paling terkenal, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo menolak. Ia ingin membuatnya sendiri.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, nona?"

Jongin datang ke dapur saat Kyungsoo baru saja selesai menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat kue. Ketika semua orang sedang sibuk mendekorasi halaman belakang rumah, mereka berdua sedang berada di dapur. Kyungsoo memang meminta untuk tidak boleh ada yang mengganggunya ketika ia sedang membuat kue untuk Jungkook.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Jongin lekat. "Hm… Kau kurang meyakinkan. Kau tidak bisa melakukanya, aku tahu itu…"

"Hei… Jangan melihat kemampuanku dari penampilanya. Aku bisa memasak―yah, walaupun sedikit…" Jongin mengusap leher belakangnya dengan sedikit malu, kakinya terbimbing untuk mendekati Kyungsoo.

Perempuan itu tertawa halus sebelum akhirnya berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Jongin. "Aku bercanda…" Ucapnya. "Sebenarnya, aku perlu bantuan seseorang untuk mengocok telur dan mencairkan _margarine_. Mau membantu?"

Senyum Jongin mengembang. Dengan semangat, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dengan senang hati, Pangeran akan membantu Tuan Puteri."

Kedua orang itu tersenyum bersama.

Dengan arahan Kyungsoo, Jongin melakukannya dengan baik. Mencairkan _margarine_, mengocok telur, menambahkan tepung, dan lainnya.

"Aku pernah beberapa kali melihat Yunho _hyung_ tertawa seperti ini dengan Jaejoong _noona_. Aku pikir, mereka sangat bahagia. Dan kali ini, aku merasakannya sendiri." Jongin bercerita dengan tangannya yang sedang memotong-motong buah stoberi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Lebih dari sekedar bahagia." Jongin tersenyum. "Ketika seseorang yang kau cintai berada di sampingmu, itu lebih dari sekedar rasa bahagia yang kau rasakan. Yunho _hyung_ mengatakan itu padaku, dan aku setuju sekali…"

Kyungsoo tidak pernah bosan jika Jongin menceritakan tentang kedua orang tua Jungkook. Itu semacam mendengarkan dongeng indah. Kyungsoo jadi ingin segera pergi ke makam Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Untuk menyapa mereka, dan untuk meminta ijin agar ia diperbolehkan menjadi ibu bagi Jungkook.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Hm―"

_Tuk!_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat jari telunjuk Jongin berada di pucuk hidungnya. Terasa sangat dingin disana. Dan Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu.

Ada setitik krim _vanilla_ di hidungnya.

"Jongiiiiiinnnn~…"

Si pria hanya tertawa karena gemas dengan Kyungsoo yang seperti sekarang. Hadirnya Kyungsoo, melengkapi segalanya. Kehidupannya, hatinya, kekosongannya, cintanya, kasih sayangnya, semuanya…

"Hahahaa~ kau cantik seperti itu, Kyung…" Jongin berkata. "Ahh, aku lupa! Aku harus pergi untuk mengambil cincin di toko."

Tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Kyungsoo, Jongin tetap saja pergi meninggalkan dapur dan Kyungsoo yang menggerutu.

Tapi―

―cincin? O.O

.

.

.

Jungkook terus berada di tengah-tengah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Saat meniup lilin dengan angka enam, ia menutup mata dan memanjatkan doa. Jujur saja, doanya berbeda dari tahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan Jungkook tidak mau memberitahu siapapun tentang doanya.

Kue pertama telah di potong. Dan Jungkook memberikannya untuk Jongin yang pertama, lalu Kyungsoo setelahnya.

Seluruh karyawan Jongin yang ada disana sedikit terkejut karena Kyungsoo yang selalu berada di depan―tepatnya di samping Jungkook dan Jongin.

Walaupun tidak cukup mengerti dengan hal itu, namun mereka menikmati acaranya. Banyak anak kecil juga disana, itu teman-teman Jungkook di sekolah.

Yixing ada disana bersama dengan Myunji, putri dari suaminya. Junmyeon tidak bisa ikut karena ia sedang ada acara diluar bersama kerabat kerjanya. Baekhyun juga ada disana, bersama Chanyeol, pacarnya.

Jungkook tertawa senang ketika ia menerima banyak hadiah dari orang-orang yang hadir di pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Kyungsoo _umma_…"

Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jungkook. "_Ne? Waeyo_, Kookie-_ya_?" Tanyanya tersenyum.

_Cup!_

Dengan cepat, Jungkook mencium kedua pipi Kyungsoo bergantian kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. "Ini pesta ulang tahun Kookie yang pertama dan Kookie sangat senang. _Gomawo_, Kyungsoo _umma_…"

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jungkook, mengelus punggung anak itu penuh sayang. "Tahun depan, kita buat acara ulang tahun Kookie lagi, oke? Dan―sama-sama. _Umma_ akan senang kalau Kookie juga senang…"

.

"Sebenarnya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada semua orang yang hadir di pesta ulang tahun putraku ini." Jongin membuka suara. Ada Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong Jungkook disampingnya.

Semua yang ada disana menatap Jongin penuh atensi.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang kepada kalian." Kemudian, Jongin beralih menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Do Kyungsoo… Karyawanku di bagian HRD, kekasihku, dan juga―calon ibu untuk putraku, Kim Jungkook…"

Tidak sampai satu detik, suara bisik-bisik itu terdengar. Dan Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menghadap pada Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini, tepat saat ulang tahun putraku, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu…"

Ini diluar rencana! Sungguh!

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Jongin…"

"Aku ingin, mulai sekarang, kau menjadi pendamping untuk hidupku… Terus disisiku sampai kau tak sanggup melakukannya. Bersama membesarkan Jungkook dan putra-putri kita nantinya. Tertawa dan bersedih bersamaku."

Aish~~ pipi Kyungsoo sudah sangat merona saat beberapa orang mulai membicarakan mereka dengan antusias. Baekhyun dan Yixing bahkan sudah meneriaki mereka berdua. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum melihat _Jongin appa-nya_ yang sangat berbeda dengan dulu.

"Bersediakah kau―"

Kyungsoo menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya dan dengan sempurna berhadapan dengan Jongin yang sudah mengulurkan tangan dengan sebuah kotak putih transparan di tangannya.

"―menikah denganku?"

Jongin membuka kotak itu. Ada dua cincin yang sama disana.

Disaat Jongin tersenyum bahagia, disaat Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh haru, disaat semua para undangan merasa begitu terkejut namun ikut berbahagia, Jungkook―anak itu malah menangis dengan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Ya, Jongin."

Saat itu, isakkan Jungkook terdengar lebih keras.

_Mengapa?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~~**

**Aku mau minta maaf… Aku tahu, chapter hari ini bener-bener bukan yang terbaik. Lebih pendek dan berantakan.**

**Ada sesuatu di urusan pekerjaan, sampe aku gak cukup fokus di ff, maaf T.T pengennya istirahat, tapi keinget kalau Lovely ch 9 belum di post. Akhirnya, seadanya. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf T.T #bow**

**Besok, pokoknya mau full kaisoo fluffy. Besok itu chapter malam pertamanya kaisoo, aslinya… Lebih panjang dan gak ada yang lain selain kaisoo…**

**Yang merasa ini kecepetan, maaf ya… Sekarang, aku justru mikir kalo ini malah lelet, ya? Kkkkk~**


	10. Chapter 10

Semua tamu menatap pada si kecil yang sedang berulang tahun. Begitupun dengan teman-temannya dari sekolah, termasuk Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin.

Bahkan saat semua orang sedang berbahagia, mengapa Jungkook malah menangis terisak seperti itu? Tidak biasanya Jungkook menangis dengan kepala menunduk juga kedua tangan yang mengepal. Yang terlihat hanyalah kedua bahunya saja yang bergetar juga suara isakannya yang benar-benar samar.

Suasana berubah hening dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang saling berpandangan bingung. Akhirnya, keduanya berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook.

Jongin memegangi kedua bahu anak itu. "Hei, kau kenapa?" Ia bertanya.

Tapi Jungkook hanya diam. Mengangkat kepalanya, sehingga Kyungsoo dan Jongin bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis dengan pipi yang basah.

_Gep!_

Kedua tangan Jungkook memeluk leher ayahnya. Menangis disana namun masih tidak mau berbicara apapun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali saling berpandangan bingung.

"Apa Kookie tidak suka hadiah dari _appa_?" Jongin berbisik. Mengusap punggung anak itu yang masih memeluknya. "Kookie selalu bilang, kalau Kookie ingin punya _umma_. Dan hari ini, sebagai hadiah untuk Kookie, _appa_ memberikan Kyungsoo _umma_… Jadi, kenapa Kookie masih menangis? Kookie sedang sakit, hm?"

Baekhyun berdiri berdampingan dengan Chanyeol dan juga Yixing yang berdiri bersama Myunji. Mereka semua menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Apa Kookie tidak menyukai Kyungsoo _umma_? Atau Kookie juga tidak mau aku menjadi _umma_ Kookie lagi? Haa, begitu, ya… Kalau begitu―"

"_ANIYA_!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, karena ucapannya direspon cepat oleh Jungkook. Walaupun Jungkook masih saja menekuk wajahnya di bahu sang ayah.

"Hiks―Kookie… Kookie senang." Jungkook berucap lirih. "Doa Kookie―doa Kookie terkabul."

_Hup!_

Dengan gemas, Jongin berdiri sambil menggendong Jungkook yang masih bersembunyi di bahunya. Ia terkekeh halus, lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

"Ssstt… Anak lelaki tidak ada yang menangis. Bukankah _appa_ sudah pernah mengatakannya, hm? Berhentilah menangis dan lihat apa yang ada di depan. Itu namanya lelaki pemberani…" Jongin berbisik di telinga Jungkook.

"Kookie tidak mau dilihat oleh banyak orang ketika menangis, eh? Angkat kepala dan tersenyum. Itulah _Uri Jungkookie_…"

Dan apa yang dibisikkan Kyungsoo, mampu membuat Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya. Mengusap kasar air matanya dengan kedua tangan, lalu tersenyum dan kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya.

_Hyung… Noona… Kalian melihatnya, kan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang menyangka jika pernyataan Jongin waktu itu tentang Do Kyungsoo akan menjadi sejauh ini.

Satu minggu setelah acara ulang tahun Jungkook, pernikahan di gelar.

Di sebuah gereja yang terdapat di pusat kota Seoul, pernikahan diadakan dengan sederhana. Tidak terlalu meriah, namun sangat berkesan.

Baru sebulan menjalin hubungan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah bisa membuat sebuah komitmen dan melaksanakan pernikahan. Dan alasan utama mereka adalah karena Jungkook.

.

"_Hyung… Noona…_ Aku datang." Jongin berdiri berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo di area makam keluarganya. Jungkook tertidur di gendongan Kyungsoo. Memang, perjalanan menuju ke tempat ini terbilang cukup jauh karena berada diluar Seoul.

Kyungsoo menatap dua makam yang berada di hadapannya. Itu makam Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terletak bersisian. Bibirnya mengulas senyum. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang tua dari anak yang ada di gendongannya.

"Aku membawa Jungkook. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri, anak ini sudah besar sekarang…" Jongin mengusap kepala Jungkook yang bersandar nyaman di bahu Kyungsoo. "Dia jadi anak yang tampan dan manja. Kalian harus tahu, bagaimana caranya merengek dan segalanya…"

Kekehan halus terdengar. Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan ketika Jongin berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Jungkook, menyayanginya dengan sempurna.

"Dan aku membawa seseorang." Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Istriku… Namanya Do Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo membungkuk dengan sedikit kepayahan karena Jungkook yang berada di gendongannya. "_Annyeonghaseyo_, Yunho _oppa_, Jaejoong _unnie_…" Ucapnya halus. "Do Kyungsoo _imnida_. Seperti apa yang Jongin katakan, aku istrinya sekarang…"

"_Noona_… Aku menepati janjiku. Aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik untuk keponakanku sendiri. Aku memberinya nama Jungkook sesuai yang kau mau. Terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk membiarkan Jungkook memanggilku _appa_…"

"Jungkook sangat menyukai Kyungsoo… Dia bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'umma'_ dari awal pertemuan mereka. Kyungsoo itu wanita yang sangat cantik dan baik, maka dari itu aku mencintainya…"

"Aku merasa, Kyungsoo-lah yang tepat untukku dan Jungkook. Tidak memandang statusku yang sudah memiliki satu anak sebesar ini."

"_Appa… Umma… Hyung… Noona…_ Doakan kebahagiaan kami dari surga."

.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke rumah saat hari sudah malam.

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan ke kamar Jungkook dan menidurkan anak itu di tempat tidurnya yang memiliki seprai Kapten Amerika. Kyungsoo mengganti baju Jungkook dengan piyama tidur, memakaikan kaos kaki tipis, menyelimutinya, dan mematikan lampu.

Setelah selesai mengurus Jungkook, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar anak itu dan menuju ke dapur. Berniat untuk membuatkan Jongin makan malam.

Ia membuka lemari pendingin, dan tersenyum ketika melihat bahan makanannya masih begitu banyak―terlihat memenuhi seluruh bagiannya.

Tangannya mengambil beberapa sayuran dan juga daging serta telur. Membuka lemari diatas kepalanya, ia mengambil mie instan. Niatnya membuat mie saja, karena itu yang paling cepat. Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat Jongin kelaparan saat malam seperti ini.

"Kau sedang apa, sayang?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget begitu kedua tangan Jongin melingkari tubuhnya, dan dagu yang bersandar di bahu kanannya. "Uh, _aigoo_… Kau membuatku kaget, Kim _Sajangnim_!" Kyungsoo memekik kecil. Merasa risih, dia mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin yang melingkar di perutnya.

Kedua bahu Jongin terangkat. "Kau hanya terlalu serius dengan itu…" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk mie yang hampir selesai di masak.

"Aku tahu kau lapar. Sudah mandi?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menuangkan mie yang dibuatnya ke dalam sebuah piring.

Hanya satu porsi.

"Aku sudah. Tinggal menunggumu selesai dan kita bisa tidur." Kata Jongin. Mencuri piring di tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Tidak menyadari jika Kyungsoo sedang merona saat ini.

"Hanya satu? Kau tidak?"

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau makanlah dulu, aku akan membersihkan diri. Dan, oh―jangan berisik, jangan menyalakan tv dengan volume besar atau Jungkook akan terbangun."

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan diam. Aku tidak mau anak itu menganggu malamku denganmu." Mulai memakan mie yang dibuatkan istrinya, Jongin merasa jika apa yang di hasilkan oleh tangan Kyungsoo itulah yang paling sempurna.

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam pertama dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada dalam satu kamar yang sama, dan juga satu tempat tidur yang sama.

Keduanya sudah berbaring bersisian. Hening melanda, karena keduanya juga bingung harus memulainya bagaimana.

"Jadi―apa kau lelah?" Jongin bertanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping, sehingga bertatapan langsung dengan Jongin. "Aku lihat, kau yang lebih lelah. Menyetir keluar kota itu melelahkan. Benar?"

Sang suami hanya mengangguk membenarkan. "Hm, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Sungguh, Jongin juga bingung harus mengatakannya bagaimana.

Bukankah malam pertama suami istri itu―err, ekhem, iya begitulah…

"Tentu saja kita harus tidur. Apa lagi?"

"Maksudku, haruskah aku membuka bajuku dan juga melihatmu tidak berbusana?" Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang merona hebat. Dia pun menyeringai. "Lalu, haruskah aku menyentuhmu disini, disini, disini, disini, dan―"

Jongin membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan wajah Kyungsoo dari mulai kening, mata, hidung, bibir, pipi, telinga, leher dan bahunya.

"Haruskah sentuhanku turun ke bawah dan menyapa juga mengatakan _halo_ untuk tubuh cantik istriku, eh?"

Oh, tahukah kau, Kim Jongin? Istrimu sudah sangat malu dengan semua yang kau ucapkan.

"Aku―"

"Kau tidak di perbolehkan untuk berkata apapun selain menyebut namaku, sayang…" Jongin tersenyum menyeramkan, menerkam begitu saja tubuh istrinya yang terasa sangat lembut di dekapannya.

Kyungsoo sontak tertawa karena tangan Jongin yang bermain di tubuhnya. Astaga! Kyungsoo merasakan geli yang berlebih, namun itu membuatnya sangat menikmati apa yang Jongin lakukan.

"J―jongin…"

"Dengar, aku akan melakukan apa yang aku mau malam ini. Aku tidak memperbolehkanmu berucap apapun selain namaku dan menjeritlah jika itu terasa nyaman. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Jongin menguasai tubuhnya, berada diatas tubuhnya dan melakukan segalanya yang memberikannya sentuhan lembut nan ringan.

Menyentuh seluruh titik sensitifnya, Kyungsoo mengalunkan sebuah suara menangkan. Membuat Jongin tidak ingin berhenti jika sudah memulai.

Ciuman.

Deru nafas.

Sentuhan.

Cinta.

Tidak―Jongin tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat.

Tubuh Kyungsoo meliuk indah dengan bibirnya yang terus menggumam nama Jongin. Terkadang ia tertawa karena Jongin mengajaknya bermain disertai dengan lelucon untuk mengalihkan segala perhatian Kyungsoo dari rasa sakit.

"Aku adalah orang yang tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Dan ini, adalah salah satu pekerjaanku… Menghadirkan sosok adik kecil untuk Jungkook."

Ah… Iya…

Jongin itu kuat, Kyungsoo. Kau harus tahu hal itu ^^

.

.

.

Kedua mata bulatnya terbuka perlahan. Ia mengerjap, mencoba membiasakan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah gorden di kamarnya.

"Silau…" Dia bergumam.

Dia membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk. Terdiam beberapa menit dengan mata yang kembali tertutup. Dia ingat, kemarin ia tertidur di pelukan ibunya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hoahmmm…" Anak itu menguap lebar, kemudian menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya di gunakan untuk mengucek matanya. Sebelum turun dari tempat tidur, Jungkook membuka dulu kaos kaki yang melekat di telapak kakinya. Melirik ke samping, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kookie tidur sendiri…" Dia begumam tidak jelas.

Lalu, dengan kesadaran seadanya, Jungkook melihat pada jam dinding yang ada diatas pintu kamarnya. "Oh, jam sebelas, ya… Hoahmm…"

Dengan tingkah lucu, Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya sesaat.

Sebelum―

"KOOKIE KESIANGAAAAANNNNNN!"

Matanya terbelalak lebar. Lekas berdiri diatas tempat tidurnya dan loncat menuju lantai. Berlari kencang menuju kamar Jongin _appa_-nya, berniat untuk membangunkannya.

Ia panik. Ia kesiangan. Ia harus sekolah. Ia tidak mau di hukum.

_BRAK__―_

"KOOKIE KESIANGAAAANNN! _APPA! UMMA!_"

―kedua matanya mengedip bingung. Kamar orangtuanya juga masih gelap. Ternyata, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih tidur.

Berarti, dia tidak kesiangan sendirian.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga kesiangan ternyata~

.

.

.

Jongin refleks mengernyit dan menggeliat saat ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Jungkook yang berteriak kesiangan. Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka, dan tersenyum saat mendapati Kyungsoo masih tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Membelai sebentar pipinya, Jongin beranjak bangun, tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo yang lelah itu terbangun. Dengan segera, Jongin memakai celananya yang semalam terlempar tidak jauh dari posisi kasurnya.

"_Appa_…"

Jongin terkejut begitu ia mendengar suara Jungkook yang sangat dekat dengannya. Menoleh ke ambang pintu―ternyata Jungkook berdiri disana.

"Kookie…"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dan Jungkook bergantian. Akhirnya, dengan hanya memakai celana _boxer_ saja, Jongin berdiri, menghampiri Jungkook dan menggendong anak itu.

"Kenapa, eh? Kau terbangun?"

"_Appa_! Kita kesiangan! Ini sudah jam sebelas dan Kookie belum mandi, Kookie harus sekolah dan Kookie tidak mau di hukum. _Andwaeeeee_…"

Jongin membawa anaknya keluar dari kamarnya agar tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo yang masih tidur. Melihat pada jam dinding, ia tertawa. Jungkook benar, mereka kesiangan hari ini.

"_Appa_―"

"Kookie lupa? _Appa_ sudah memintakan ijin sekolahmu selama satu minggu karena kita akan pergi berlibur besok. Dan _appa_ juga _umma_ tidak pergi kantor…" Jongin mencium pipi Jungkook penuh sayang.

Sudah kebiasaan untuknya, menggendong dan mencium Jungkook setiap anak itu bangun tidur.

"Benarkah? Kookie lupa, _appa_…" Jungkook berkata lucu. "Hm, kenapa _umma_ belum bangun?"

"_Umma_ lelah. Semalam, _umma_ habis bekerja keras." Jawab Jongin.

"Boleh Kookie membangunkannya?"

"_Andwae_! Kookie tidak boleh membangunkan _umma_. Biarkan _umma_ tidur…"

"Tapi, ini sudah siang _appa_…" Bantahnya. "Oh iya, kenapa _appa_ tidak pakai baju? Tadi, aku juga melihat _appa_ sedang memakai celana. Apakah AC-nya mati terus _appa_ kepanasan waktu tidur?"

Sial!

Jungkook melihat dirinya yang terbangun dengan keadaan telanjang!

Aduh, Jongin jadi bingung harus menjawab apa…

"Jongin _appa_…"

"Kookie… Itu namanya pekerjaan juga. Pekerjaan untuk membuat adik bayi. Kookie mau kan punya adik bayi?"

Akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa Jongin katakan. Tidak peduli jika pertanyaan semacam _'Apakah pekerjaan membuat adik bayi itu tidak pakai baju?'_ akan keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"A―adik bayi?" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, adik bayi. Kookie akan punya―"

"_ANDWAE_! Kookie tidak mau punya adik bayi! _Andwae_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Nah, dari sini, udah kelihatan kedepannya bagaimana… Endingnya juga udah kelihatan banget… ^^ Yang minta Lemon ataupun NC, aduh, maaf ya… Aku gak bisa. Yang nyerempet kaya diatas ajja udah bikin aku blushing sendiri…**

**Yang nunggu Jongsoo, sabar ya… Kakaknya gak mau Jongsoo hadir tuh (tunjuk Jungkook). Monggu juga, kemana ya dia… Hahaha…**

**Oke. Maaf karena chapter kemarin begitu pendek dan mengecewakan. Sebenarnya, tidak ada satu chapterpun yang memuaskan di ff Lovely. Right? ^^**

**Tapi tetap semangat karena kalian semua juga menyemangatiku~ terimakasih untuk semua orang yang mendukungku sampai chapter ini ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ia membuka mata. Tidak menemukan Jongin di sampingnya, Kyungsoo pikir suaminya sudah bangun terlebih dahulu.

Ia lekas bangun dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Mandi air hangat dengan sedikit aroma ceri mungkin akan membuat sakit di tubuhnya menghilang.

Lebih dari lima belas menit Kyungsoo berendam di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ia membersihkan diri dengan mengusap seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang terasa lengket dengan spon dan juga sabun cair yang menghasilkan banyak busa lembut.

Selesai mandi, Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya. Membuka lemari, memilih gaun selutut berwarna biru muda yang cantik.

Kyungsoo mendesahkan nafas saat melirik jam. Sudah tengah hari, dan ia baru bangun juga mandi. "Haa, Jongin benar-benar membuatku kesiangan." Ia bergumam sembari memuka tirai gorden juga jendelanya.

Setelah mengikat rambutnya dengan asal, Kyungsoo bergegas membereskan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Seprai dan bantal juga selimut tidak berada pada tempatnya. Bajunya dan baju Jongin juga berceceran. Mengingat apa yang semalam di lakukannya, Kyungsoo merona.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikannya dalam lima belas menit.

Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mendengar suara tv yang menyala. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jungkook sedang menonton bersama dengan Jongin.

"Selamat siang, para pangeran tampan." Kyungsoo bergabung, duduk di sisi Jongin yang memangku Jungkook. "Maaf sekali karena _umma_ kesiangan. Apakah Kookie sudah makan?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab dan malah fokus menonton. Membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Dia sedang marah." Jongin berucap dengan satu tangannya yang mengusak rambut Jungkook. "Lihat saja, wajahnya jelek sekali." Berharap semuanya akan kembali membaik dengan membuat sebuah candaan, namun itu tidak mempan sama sekali.

Jungkook masih memakai piyama. Dan Jongin masih hanya memakai _boxer_ saja. Kyungsoo merona lagi melihatnya.

"Kau belum mandi, _eh_?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cengiran khasnya. "Belum. Aku terbangun karena anak ini berteriak kesiangan."

Jungkook masih hanya diam ketika ayah dan ibu barunya berkomunikasi berdua.

"Pantas saja bau. Sana, kau mandi dulu. Biar aku yang berbicara dengan Jungkook…"

Awalnya, Jungkook menghindar saat Kyungsoo mencoba meraih tubuhnya. Namun pada akhirnya Jungkook berakhir di pangkuan Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

Jongin sudah beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mandi setelah mencuri satu kecupan di pipi istrinya yang halus.

Satu tangan Kyungsoo melingkari tubuh Jungkook, seolah membuat anak itu tidak bisa bergerak dan lari. Satu tangannya yang lain berada sisi kepala Jungkook, membelainya penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau marah? Kenapa? Apa karena _umma_ kesiangan dan Kookie lapar, hm? Atau Kookie marah karena tidak tidur dengan Jongin _appa_?"

Jungkook masih saja terdiam, dengan bayangan di otaknya memutar bagaimana jika dia memiliki adik bayi.

_Aduh!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Kookie benar-benar marah pada _umma_, ya? Kenapa diam saja, hm… Coba, Kookie ceritakan pada _umma_ supaya _umma_ mengerti dan tahu harus melakukan apa…"

Sentuhan tangan halus Kyungsoo masih dirasakan Jungkook diatas kepalanya. Jika punya adik, dia tidak akan mendapatkannya lagi karena baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin pasti akan lebih mementingkan adik bayinya.

"Jungkookie…" Kyungsoo memanggil.

"Kenapa _umma_ kesiangan?" Anak itu bersuara, pelan dan serak. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali dalam dekapan Kyungsoo.

Sang ibu bingung, alasan apa yang harus dia berikan kepada Jungkook. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan alasan sebenarnya dia kesiangan, bukan?

"Kata _appa, umma_ kesiangan karena habis bekerja membuat adik bayi."

Kyungsoo terdiam dan berhenti mengusap kepala Jungkook. "_A__―__appa_ bilang begitu? Benarkah?" Tanyanya gugup. _Aigoo_, bisa-bisanya Jongin berkata seperti itu pada Jungkook. Bagaimana kalau anak itu bicara yang macam-macam padanya sekarang? Ck!

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya imut dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Kookie tidak suka!" Ia berucap tegas.

"_Eoh_?"

"KOOKIE TIDAK MAU PUNYA ADIK BAYI!"

Kyungsoo masih diam, mencoba memahami apa yang Jungkook ucapkan barusan.

"Kookie tidak mau punya adik bayi. Kalau Kookie punya adik bayi, nanti _appa_ dan _umma_ tidak sayang pada Kookie lagi. _Appa_ dan _umma_ akan selalu menggendong adik bayi dan membuatkan susu untuk adik bayi. Hiks, Kookie tidak mau punya adik bayiiiiiiiii~~…"

Ah―Kyungsoo mengerti sekarang. Hanya karena Jongin mengatakan kata _'adik bayi'_, Jungkook jadi murung sedari tadi. Alasannya, karena Jungkook yang mungkin belum siap mempunyai adik. Masih takut kalah saing dalam mendapatkan kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pipi Jungkook dari samping. "Memang, siapa bilang kalau Kookie akan punya adik bayi?"

"_Appa_ bilang begitu!"

"Berarti _appa_ berbohong." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. "Kookie belum akan punya adik bayi. Jadi, Kookie tidak perlu takut. Sekarang, coba sentuh perut _umma_. Apakah perut _umma_ besar seperti ada adik bayi di dalamnya?"

Kyungsoo menghadapkan Jungkook padanya, meraih sebelah tangan anak itu dan menyentuhkannya pada perutnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ada dik bayi disana? Perut _umma_ tidak besar, kan?"

Jungkook menatap Kyungsoo kemudian mengangguk dengan menggemaskan. Sontak, Jungkook memeluk Kyungsoo erat ketika ia masih dalam pangkuan ibunya.

"Kookie tidak mau punya adik bayi." Adunya lagi dengan sedih. Menggesekkan hidungnya di dada Kyungsoo.

Oh, Jungkookie yang manja.

"Tidak. Tidak ada adik bayi…"

_Setidaknya, tidak untuk sekarang_―Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam hati.

"Nah, sekarang, Kookie mandi, oke? _Appa_ dan _umma_ akan pergi halan-jalan. Kookie mau ikut, kan?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya senang dengan senyuman lebar. "KOOKIE IKUUUUTTTT!" Ia berteriak nyaring, melonjak dari pangkuan Kyungsoo lalu berlari ke kamarnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, maklum dengan sifat Jungkook.

"_Umma_! Mandikan Kookie, yaaaa!"

.

.

.

Ini seperti _de ja vu._

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali berjalan berdampingan sementara Jungkook berlarian senang di depan mereka. Persis seperti di Changwon ketika mereka melakukan _meeting_ saat itu.

Mereka sedang berada di _Lotte Mall_. Berjalan-jalan dan berbelanja adalah tujuan mereka saat ini. Tangan Kyungsoo bergenggaman erat dengan tangan Jongin, persis sekali pengantin baru. Tertawa-tawa senang melihat semua hal yang mereka lihat.

"_APPA! UMMA!_ Kookie ingin mandi bolaaa!" Jungkook berteriak sambil berjalan mundur untuk melihat orangtuanya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau boleh melakukannya dua jam penuh kalau mau!" Balasnya berteriak dan dijawab oleh anggukkan kuat Kim Jungkook.

Ayahnya tertawa. "Jungkook selalu begitu bila aku membawanya jalan-jalan di _mall_. Tujuannya hanya dua, mandi bola dan juga restoran _seafood_." Jongin berkata pada Kyungsoo yang masih memandangi Jungkook yang bergerak lincah.

"Aku pikir, Jungkook mirip denganmu sewaktu kecil."

"Mungkin saja. Sayangnya, aku tidak punya album foto saat aku kecil. Itu sudah sangat lama sekali…" Jawabnya. Ia kemudian teringat pada kejadian tadi siang. "Oia, kau bicara dengan Jungkook tadi siang. Kenapa dengannya?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakannya." Kyungsoo terkekeh halus. "Jungkook tidak ingin punya adik, karena dia tidak ingin tersaingi."

"Seperti itu, kah?"

"Iya. Tapi, menurutku itu wajar. Saat seorang anak akan mempunyai adik, ia akan selalu menolak karena tidak ingin kalah saing dalam mendapatkan kasih sayang ayah dan ibunya. Dan Jungkook juga begitu." Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat pada tangan Jongin. "Aku meyakinkannya, kalau untuk saat ini, tidak ada adik bayi di perutku. Dan dia percaya karena perutku tidak besar seperti ibu hamil."

"Bukan tidak ada, tapi belum ada."

Jongin tertawa-tawa sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo juga menginginkan seorang bayi yang ia lahirkan sendiri―sama seperti apa keinginan Jongin. Dan itu, tidak akan membuatnya menghilangkan kasih sayang terhadap Jungkook.

"_APPA_! MANDI BOLA!"

Jungkook menunjuk pada sebuah arena mandi bola yang besar. Di desain dengan apik ala bajak laut dengan tempat perahu besar (mirip di TSB).

"Baiklah. _Appa_ akan membelikan tiketnya. Dan kau masuk kesana sendirian, oke? _Appa_ dan _umma_ akan membeli sayuran dulu di lantai atas, kau akan di titipkan pada petugas disini. Paham?"

"_Arasseo_!"

Setelah memastikan Jungkook sudah memaski arena mandi bola dan menitipkannya pada petugas disana, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Sebenarnya, mereka tidak ada niat untuk membeli sayuran, karena bahan makanan di rumah masih lengkap.

"Kau berbohong tentang membeli sayuran, _eh_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kalau tidak begitu, kita tidak akan bisa berduaan seperti ini." Jongin menjawab, menggoyangkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, astaga! Kau benar-benar tidak ingin kalah dari Jungkook."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin dia mengganggu kita untuk satu jam ke depan. Dia sudah membuatku terlalu lama melajang."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar gurauan Jongin.

.

.

.

Di tangan Jongin sudah ada dua _paper bag_ dengan ukuran sedang. Tadi, dia membeli dasi dan juga sepatu untuknya pergi ke kantor. Sementara di _paper bag_ satu lagi, ada dua pakaian untuk Jungkook. Kyungsoo yang memilih dan membelikannya. Ia langsung jatuh cinta ketika melihat pakaian itu berada di etalase toko.

"Aku tidak percaya, umurnya sudah enam tahun tapi masih senang bermain di mandi bola." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah _coffee shop_ yang ada di _foodcourt_.

Jongin meminum kopinya sebentar. "Aku sibuk, dan aku jarang mengajaknya bermain. Hari liburpun, itu tidak pasti. Dia mungkin masih menikmati masa kecilnya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Bagaimanapun, sulit menjadi Jongin ketika ia merangkap pekerjaan sebagai pemimpin perusahaan dan seorang ayah di usianya yang masih sangat muda tanpa menikah sama sekali.

"Maka itu, kau tidak usah bekerja lagi, ya? Aku ingin kau di rumah saja. Menjadi istri yang baik dengan menjaga Jungkook dan menungguku pulang…" Jongin meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang tergeletak diatas permukaan meja, menggenggamnya lagi dengan lembut.

"Tapi, Jongin… Aku masih ingin bekerja. Aku ingin―aku masih ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang belum selesai."

"Itu bisa aku atur. Aku akan mengangkat orang lain untuk menggantikan posisimu, Kyungsoo…"

"Bukankah itu juga memerlukan waktu yang banyak untuk menyeleksi dan membuatnya mengerti tentang pekerjaan? Biarkan aku bekerja disana untuk beberapa waktu sampai aku bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan kursiku di HRD. Tidak apa, kan?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir. Memang benar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. HRD memegang pekerjaan penting, dan sering di sebut dengan jantungnya sebuah perusahaan. Memilih orang untuk masuk ke HRD tidak mudah, dan memerlukan waktu untuk itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku ingin kau hanya bekerja sampai jam dua saja. Sampai waktu pulang Jungkook dari sekolah. Dari kantor, kau akan di antar menuju sekolah Jungkook dan langsung pulang. Mengerti?"

"Diantar?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya bingung.

"Hm." Jongin mengangguk. "Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sendirian. Kalau tidak denganku, kau akan diantar oleh supir pribadi."

Oh, kehidupannya berbeda dengan dulu. Sekarang, ada yang sangat memperhatikannya seperti Jongin, sedangkan dulu ia melakukannya sendiri―kecuali jika bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"_Arraseumnida, Sajangnim_." Kyungsoo membalas sambil terkekeh halus.

.

.

.

Sebelum kembali ke arena mandi bola untuk menjemput Jungkook, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk mampir ke sebuah _pet shop_. Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya ingin melihat-lihat awalnya. Tapi, ketika melihat seekor anjing dengan bulu tebal berwarna coklat, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia ingin membelinya.

"Jongin, bolehkan di rumah memelihara anjing?" Gumamnya bertanya. Matanya masih terfokus pada anjing yang masih di kandangi.

Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah. "Apa? Memelihara anjing?"

"Iya. Lihat, dia sangat manis, bukan? _Aigooo_~ Jungkook pasti senang jika melihatnya." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan pekikkan kecil ketika anjing yang ia sukai menggonggong kepadanya. "Boleh memeliharanya di rumah?"

Jongin berpikir beberapa saat. Iya, Jungkook pasti akan menyukainya. Berhubung ia sering melihat Jungkook bermain dengan Bada, anjing milih Donghae _Ahjusshi_ yang ada di sebelah rumahnya. Lagipula, ia juga menyukai anjing.

"Kenapa tidak?" Jongin tersenyum, mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo sebelum ia berbicara dengan petugas disana. Memberikan sejumlah uang dan berakhir dengan tali pengikat anjing di tangannya.

Kyungsoo berjongkok dan mengusap lembut bulu di bagian kepala anjing itu. "Jongin, lihat… Lucu sekaliiiii…" Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo memekik gembira. "Bulunya sangat lembut. Hmm, kau punya nama yang bagus untuknya?"

"Aku pikir, kau yang akan memberikannya nama karena kau yang ingin membelinya." Jongin ikut mengusap bulu halus si anjing. Tertawa kemudian saat anjing itu menggonggong dan menjilat pipinya.

"Kau menyukai Jongin _appa, eh_?" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Kau suka Jongin _appa_ memberimu nama. Bukan begitu?"

Anjing itu menggonggong berkali-kali, seolah mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Lihat, Jongin… Dia ingin kau yang memberinya nama…"

"Oh, baik… Baik…" Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Menatap mata si anjing cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aku tahu!"

"Apa? Siapa namanya?"

"Monggu… Namanya―Monggu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Aduh, maaf karena selalu pendek-pendek. Alasan pertama, aku gak pernah bisa bikin ff panjang (mian). Kedua, aku sudah tetapkan ini sebagai Short Story Chaptered… Jadi yaa, aku minta maaf kalau tidak suka dengan ceritanya yang selalu pendek T.T**

**Nah loh… Yang pacarnya Jongsoo (aku!), anak itu bentar lagi muncul. Walopun si kakaknya (tunjuk Jungkook) masih gak mau punya adek bayi… Hehehe…**

**Welcome to Lovely, Monggu-ya ^^**

**Tahu TSB, kan? (waktu deskripsiin arena mandi bola diatas)… Cari tahu sendiri, ya… Itu pusat wisata dengan beberapa wahana dalam ruangan di Bandung, kkk~ (gapenting)…**


	12. Chapter 12

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo memutar kursinya ke belakang. Mendelik tajam pada Yixing yang seenaknya melontarkan pertanyaan macam itu kepadanya. "Memang apa masalahnya? Ini posisi yang aku dapatkan dengan kerja kerasku selama dua tahun." Katanya gusar.

"Maksudku, kau kan sudah menjadi seorang Kim Kyungsoo, istri dari Kim Jongin. Seharusnya kau sudah menduduki kursi sekertaris Presdir, kan? Kenapa masih di kursimu di HRD?"

Baekhyun mengangguki pertanyaan Yixing. "Setuju denganmu, Yixing." Ia berseru kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dalam. "Apa Kim _Sajangnim_ tidak ingin kau menjadi sekertarisnya?"

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Walaupun Baekhyun dan Yixing itu selalu ingin tahu kehidupannya dan terkesan memaksa dalam segala hal, tapi Kyungsoo tetap sangat menyayangi mereka berdua sebagai teman seperjuangannya. Berada di kantor ini di waktu yang sama, dan berada di bagian penting kantor ini juga dalam waktu yang sama.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku mendapatkan posisi ini karena kerja kerasku selama dua tahun, bahkan kalian juga melihatnya. Jadi, mana mungkin aku melepaskannya hanya karena aku sudah menikah dengan Presdir Kim?"

Gelengan kepala dari Yixing membuat Kyungsoo merengut bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini aneh. Padahal, dengan menjadi sekertaris itu akan membuatmu lebih nyaman daripada di HRD." Kata Yixing.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "Kau seharusnya mengerti. Alasannya sederhana dan sangat mudah. Sama sepertimu yang menolak untuk berada di sisi Junmyeon padahal ia memiliki jabatan tinggi di kantornya sendiri. Benar?"

Yixing merona, dan mengangguk singkat. "Kau benar." Gumamnya.

"Haa~ sekarang, hanya tinggal aku yang lajang disini. Kedua temanku sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri dan juga sama-sama mendapatkan seorang duda beranak satu!"

Ah!

Kyungsoo lupa. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hubungan Jongin dan Jungkook sebenarnya. Tapi, yasudahlah… semuanya sudah lebih baik seperti ini.

"Kehidupanmu berubah 180 dejarat, Kyung… Kemarin, kau masih seorang gadis yang hidup seorang diri di Korea. Tapi dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan, kau sudah menikah dengan pemilik perusahaan tempatmu bekerja. Hidup itu memang sulit di tebak, ya…"

Mulai lagi.

Yixing memang selalu begitu. Menatap kosong ke depan dengan perkataan yang ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Membenarkan dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jungkook terlihat duduk sendirian di bangku sekolahnya. Tadi, dia habis makan siang bekal dari Kyungsoo. Dan itu rasanya sangat enak!

Ia sedang tidak ada semangat untuk bermain diluar, meskipun Jaeyoon dan Ricky ada disana bermain pasir. Melihat ayunan pun ia tidak ingin bermain, padahal ayunan adalah mainan kesukaannya ketika berada di sekolah.

Entahlah.

Jungkook hanya terpikir lagi tentang adik bayi yang waktu itu sudah Kyungsoo jelaskan padanya.

"Kemarin aku tidak diajak liburan. _Appa_ dan _umma_ malah menitipkanku di rumah haelmoni dan mengajak adikku untuk berlibur di Nami. Menyebalkan!"

Sayup-sayup Jungkook mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia tahu, ada Jaehyun dan Yuta yang sedang mengobrol sambil menggambar disana.

"Kenapa hanya adikmu yang diajak? Padahal, Nami itu indah, loh…" Yuta berbicara, sedikit mencibir pada Jaehyun yang sedikit kurang beruntung karena tidak diajak liburan minggu lalu.

"Maka itu aku kesal dengan adikku. Sekarang, _appa_ hanya membelikan mainan untuk Insung sementara untukku tidak. Mobil-mobilanku juga ada pada Insung." Jaehyun mengoceh, ia juga mencoret-coret tidak rapih _crayon_ di tangannya pada HVS bergambar ikan di permukaan mejanya.

"Untung saja aku tidak punya adik." Yuta tertawa. "Kemarin, aku ke Hawaii. Disana itu―"

Selanjutnya, Jungkook hanya diam murung dengan menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas meja. _Benar, kan… Punya adik itu tidak enak. Nanti, appa dan umma hanya sayang pada adik bayi._

Huwaaa~

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan ia cukup terkejut karena Jongin sudah berada di hadapannya. "Jongin?" Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa ada disini? Ini masih jam dua, hei…"

"Memang kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang." Ia menjawab enteng. "Cepat, bereskan barangmu. Kita pulang sekalian makan diluar dan menjemput Jungkook."

Kali ini, Kyungsoo membesarkan matanya menjadi lebih bulat. "Pulang? Tapi kan―"

"Sehun sudah menggantikanku untuk hari ini. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang kan supaya jam kerjamu jadi setengah hari kalau kau ingin terus bekerja. Jadi, ayo pulang…"

Yixing memandangi interaksi antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin secara diam-diam. Ia jadi teringat akan Junmyeon di rumah. Betapa senangnya ketika suami memanjakanmu dengan sikap romantisnya. Sementara Baekhyun, ia hanya melongo. Ini adalah kali kesekian Jongin berkunjung ke HRD. Biasanya tidak pernah. Dan Jongin mulai sering ke HRD sejak ia mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Haruskah aku membereskan barangmu dan menyeretmu, Kim Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali dengan ucapan Jongin yang itu. Kemudian menggeleng dan menyimpan semua data di komputernya juga berberes barang.

Melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya terkekeh. Ia mengusap bagian atas kepala Kyungsoo penuh sayang sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, sayang."

Jongin selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo lebih merona lagi dan lagi.

Para anggota HRD yang lain hanya mencuri dengar dan mencuri pandang. Mereka merasa gemas dengan pasangan suami-istri baru itu. Sungguh… Jongin sangat serasi dengan Kyungsoo, itu pikir mereka.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memainkan ponselnya selama dalam perjalanan menuju restoran kesukaan Jongin. Ia hanya sedang serius dengan sebuah artikel, yang jujur saja itu membuatnya sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jongin yang bingung pun melirik pada Kyungsoo, dan mengerutkan dahi dengan ekspresi gelisah istrinya. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menutup jendela artikelnya kemudian tersenyum canggung pada Jongin. "Tidak―bukan apa-apa."

Bohong.

Jongin jelas sangat tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Gugup yang sedang dia lihat dari istrinya adalah bukti.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Kyung…" Jongin bergumam sambil fokus pada jalanan di depannya. "Jangan membuatku khawatir. Ada apa, hm? Apakah kau banyak memikirkan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan pandangan kosong ke depan. Iya, Jongin benar… Ia banyak memikirkan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu memang menjadi alasan mengapa ia sangat gelisah di tambah dengan artikel yang ia baca melalui internet di ponselnya.

"Apakah aku harus menepikan mobil dan memelukmu agar kau lebih tenang?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo menangis dan terisak. Membuat Jongin tersentak kaget dan bingung di buatnya. Jongin menatap lurus ke depan, menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah perkataan dan sikapku ada menyakitimu, hm? Katakan padaku, sayang…" Jongin membuka _seatbelt_-nya dan menghadapkan diri pada Kyungsoo, membawa kedua tangan Kyungsoo untuk ia remas. Bisa Jongin rasakan, titik air mata dari mata Kyungsoo mengenai lengannya hingga basah.

"Jongin―"

"Katakanlah… Apakah aku menyakitimu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan Jongin yang menatapnya khawatir. "Aku takut…" Bisiknya lirih.

"…apa yang membuatmu takut, Kyung?"

Kemudian, kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk. Mencoba menahan getaran bahunya sendiri akibat menangis. "Jungkook―"

"…"

"―aku takut jika Jungkook menolak bayi kita nantinya. Dia bahkan selalu berteriak tidak ingin memiliki adik bayi. Dan artikel para psikolog yang aku temukan, anak seusia Jungkook memang wajar jika takut tersaingi oleh calon adiknya. Tapi―hiks… Tapi, suatu saat kita pasti akan memiliki bayi, Jongin…"

Jongin menarik tubuhnya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo, mendekap kepalanya dan mengusap rambut halus nan panjang milik Kyungsoo penuh sayang. Sepertinya, Kyungsoo terlalu berpikir keras untuk hal ini.

Tapi, jangankan Kyungsoo… Jongin juga berpikir cara apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membujuk Jungkook agar tidak lagi takut untuk memiliki adik bayi.

"Hei, sudah… Jangan menangis lagi." Jongin berbisik pelan, mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo. "Kita akan memberitahunya pelan-pelan. Kita akan membuat Jungkook mengerti dan senang memiliki adik bayi… Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Aku tidak ingin kau malah sakit nantinya…"

Kyungsoo meremas kemeja bagian pinggang Jongin.

Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan selain Jungkook yang akan menolak bayinya dan Jongin kelak.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya sejak kemarin ia mulai kembali bekerja di kantor setelah satu bulan mengambil cuti pernikahan. Tapi, ia menyembunyikannya dari Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya takut suaminya itu mengkhawatirkannya berlebihan, mengingat betapa perhatiannya Jongin pada dirinya.

Dan saat ini, ketika ia sedang makan bersama Jongin di sebuah restoran bergaya Eropa, ia mendadak mual. Di hadapkan dengan _pizza jumbo, macaroni cheese_, dan beberapa makanan Italia lain membuat perut Kyungsoo bergejolak.

"Kau lapar, ya?"

Jongin mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya, tidak meyadari jika wajah Kyungsoo sudah memucat dengan tangan yang meremas kuat kain blazernya.

"A―aku ke toilet dulu."

Tidak peduli apa reaksi Jongin, Kyungsoo melangkah cepat menuju toilet wanita. Ia memuntahkan segala isi perutnya disana. Sedari kemarin pagi, ia memang sudah merasa sering mual jika dihadapkan dengan masakan yang bukan masakannya sendiri. Atau mencium aroma parfum Jongin, ia juga pasti akan mual.

Toilet perempuan sedang sepi, sehingga ia sendirian disana. Menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam pinggiran washtafel.

"Kenapa denganku? Ukh… Ini benar-benar sakit."

Kyungsoo bergumam. Membuka kran air dan membasuh tangan serta mulutnya. Melihat pada kaca besar di hadapannya, ia merasa begitu berantakan. Segera saja ia memperbaiki penampilannya agar Jongin tidak menanyakan hal yang macam-macam.

"Kenapa lama sekali, eh?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis setelah kembali dari toilet. "Disana mengantri sekali." Kyungsoo menjawab, berbohong. Tangannya terulur, untuk membersihakn noda di ujung bibir lelaki itu. "Kalau makan itu yang benar. Kau sudah bukan anak-anak, Kim _Sajangnim_…" Cibirnya dan kemudian mencium pipi Jongin sekilas.

"Aku sudah jarang mendengarmu memanggilku begitu. Kukira kau melepaskannya…"

"Aku hanya merasa gemas dengan memanggilmu _Sajangnim_… Menyenangkan." Kyungsoo membalas sambil kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia tidak menatap ke meja, takut mual lagi ketika melihat makanan itu di hadapannya.

Jongin tertawa sambil meminum jus alpukat yang dia pesan.

"Sudah waktunya Jungkook pulang. Ayo, kita jemput Jungkook…" Kyungsoo memasukkan ponsel beserta _powerbank_-nya ke dalam tas dan beranjak berdiri.

"Kau belum makan, Kyung…" Jongin meyadari, jika Kyungsoo tidak menyentuh apa yang ia pesan sama sekali. Hanya menyedot jus tomatnya saja.

"Ehm? Aku tidak ingin makanan Italia. Aku ingin membuat _ramyun_ saja di rumah." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan santainya dan meninggalkan Jongin menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Jongin merengut bingung. Padahal, tadi Kyungsoo setuju saat Jongin mengajaknya makan siang di restoran gaya Eropa kesukaannya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia mengatakan tidak suka dengan begitu santainya?

Kedua bahunya mengedik. Segera beranjak berdiri, berjalan menuju meja kasir dan membayar tagihan untuk makanannya. Sebelum akhirnya menyusul Kyungsoo menuju parkiran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Yes! Setelah tertunda sebanyak tiga chapter, akhirnya bisa post chapter dua belas, yeay~**

**Hm… Aku minta maaf sekali ^^ Tapi jujur, aku sibuk (alasan klasik, tapi ini asli!)… Belum bisa aku panjangin story-nya, mianhae… Tapi, aku post lagi mulai besok. Semoga gak ada halangan seperti cape dan mengantuk, okai~**

**Masa-masa ngidam Kyungsoo dimulai… Selamat menikmati, Kim Sajangnim ^^V**

**Terimakasih untuk selalu mendukungku :***

**Salam buat Kookie #lol**


	13. Chapter 13

_Klek__―_

"_Appa_…" Jungkook membuka pintu kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Menutup pintunya dan berjalan mendekat pada tempat tidur yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Jongin yang sedang berbaring sambil membaca sebuah majalah bisnis dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyisir rambut pun di buat bingung karena ternyata anak itu belum tertidur padahal ini sudah jam sebelas malam.

"Kookie… Kau belum tidur?" Jongin menyimpan majalahnya di atas meja nakas. Kemudian, memperhatikan Jungkook yang mulai naik ke tempat tidurnya. "Kenapa, hm? Apakah Kookie takut tidur sendirian?"

Jungkook menggeleng imut. Ia menelusup masuk pada selimut besar milik ayahnya. Membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan bingung.

"Kookie ingin tidur bersama _appa_ dan _umma_." Katanya setelah menutupi seluruh tubuh dengan selimut.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya di kursi meja rias. Berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring di sisi Jungkook. Mengelus sayang punggung kecilnya. "Kalau Kookie senang tidur disini, Kookie boleh disini setiap malam…" Ucapnya lembut.

Jungkook berbalik badan sehingga menghadap pada Kyungsoo. Anak itu tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Kookie boleh disini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Jungkook penuh sayang. "Tentu saja. Kookie boleh kapan saja berada disini. Kecuali, jika Kookie sudah besar dan memiliki pacar…"

Jongin terkekeh. Ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dengan lengan yang tersandar pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Ahh~ ini adalah kali pertama mereka tidur bertiga. Sebelumnya, Jungkook selalu tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Membiarkan Jongin melakukan _semuanya_ pada sang istri.

Terdengar senadung lembut dari Kyungsoo. Bagai _lullaby_, Jongin merasa tersihir untuk memasuki alam mimpi. Begitupun Jungkook. Anak itu bahkan menguap beberapa kali setelah mendengar nyanyian sang ibu.

"Tadi di sekolah, Yuta bercerita saat dia berlibur ke Hawaii. Tapi Jaehyun sedang sedih. Karena ketika _appa_ dan _umma_-nya berlibur ke Nami dengan adik bayinya, Jaehyun malah di titipkan di rumah neneknya."

Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin telah tidur dengan lelap. Dan apa yang Jungkook ceritakan barusan adalah sebuah cerita sebelum ia tertidur. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus punggung Jungkook, membiarkan anak itu terus bercerita karena Kyungsoo yakin Jungkook akan terlelap dengan sendirinya.

"Nanti, kalau Kookie punya adik bayi, Kookie juga pasti di tinggalkan di rumah sementara kalian berlibur ke Jepang. Kookie takut, kalau adik bayi akan membuat _appa_ dan _umma_ lupa pada Kookie. Kookie―tidak ingin adik bayi."

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat dua malaikat tampannya sudah dalam posisi nyaman dan nyenyak tertidur.

Kyungsoo mengusap sisi wajah Jongin, tersenyum dan menggumam banyak terimakasih untuk semua kebahagiaan yang Jongin berikan kepadanya. Beralih pada Jungkook, Kyungsoo mengecup keningnya cukup lama.

"Kookie tidak boleh takut dengan adik bayi, ya… Kookie harus berjanji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin…"

"Ya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sedang menyetir. Seperti hari sebelumnya, mereka akan berangkat ke kantor bersama setelah mengantarkan Jungkook ke sekolahnya.

"Nanti sore, antar aku ke dokter, ya… Kau mau, kan?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Memang kenapa? Kau sakit, eh?"

"Tidak. Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak badan beberapa hari ini. Aku sering mual dan merasa pusing." Jawabnya. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Muntah lagi dengan diam-diam di kamar mandi yang ada di dapur agar Jongin tidak mengetahuinya.

Tapi tetap saja, jika sudah seperti ini, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Maaf… Tapi, aku masih ingin―"

"Itu pasti karena kau selalu berhadapan dengan komputer di kantor. Lalu, kau sibuk dengan Jungkook di rumah. Kau kelelahan, Kyungsoo. Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal, dan kau tidak harus masuk hari ini…"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal dengan ceramah Jongin yang masih saja melarangnya untuk bekerja.

"Aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik. Aku juga bisa membereskan rumah dan menjagamu juga Jungkook tanpa terlewat apapun. Kenapa kau melarangku bekerja sementara aku masih bisa melakukannya?"

"Tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa. Buktinya kau sakit hari ini." Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu."

Jongin tersentak kaget dengan hal yang di ucapkan Kyungsoo barusan. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ lantai dua belas gedung kantornya.

Namun, ia begitu terkejut saat Kyungsoo dengan cepat keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia jadi marah begitu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Memandangi punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh dengan kepala yang menggeleng perlahan. "Dia aneh…"

_Kyungsoo si sensitive_…

.

.

.

Yixing menatap Kyungsoo heran. Di meja Kyungsoo, banyak sekali cemilan yang baru saja ia beli sendiri di kantin kantor yang ada di lantai dua.

"Kyung, kau tidak salah membeli makanan sebanyak itu?" Jemari Yixing menunjuk satu per satu cemilah milik Kyungsoo. Tidak percaya saja jika Kyungsoo akan menghabiskannya sendirian. Yang Yixing tahu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah makan di mejanya. Ia hanya akan makan ketika makan siang berlangsung.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Aku membelinya untukku sendiri. Jadi, kau tidak boleh minta. Lagipula, aku lapar jika tidak ada ini semua…" Jawabnya enteng.

Yixing benar-benar heran sekarang. Melihat pada wajah Kyungsoo, ia terkejut.

"Kau makan banyak, tapi kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yixing. Ia segera megambil kaca di laci meja kerjanya. Dan benar saja, ia benar-benar jelek saat ini. Pucat sekali, terutama di daerah bibirnya.

"Kau sedang sakit, Kyung? Apakah aku harus memanggilkan Kim _Sajangnim_ kemari?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo sontak menegang saat mendengar suaminya di sebut oleh Yixing. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat berselisih paham di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan kemari.

"Tidak―tidak. Aku baik. Jangan panggil Jongin atau aku akan mengancam posisimu disini."

"Ya, ya, ya! Kenapa kau jadi pemarah begini? Aish~ aku tidak mengerti." Decak Yixing. "Yasudahlah, terserahmu saja. Aku tidak ingin posisiku terancam hanya karena aku membuatmu tidak bersemangat."

Yixing kembali ke mejanya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba merasa sangat mual dan pusing lagi.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo ke _pantry_ untuk membuatkan minuman hangat dan mencarikan Kyungsoo obat. Dalam satu jam, sudah lebih dari lima kali Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi hanya untuk muntah. Wajahnya juga sudah pucat sekali. Sementara Yixing, ia ke ruangan Jongin untuk memberitahukan keadaan Kyungsoo.

_Klek__―_

Pintu _pantry_ terbuka perlahan. Setelah tahu siapa yang datang, Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan ruangan sesuai perintah.

Jongin―berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo yang duduk dengan mata tertutup. Iya, wajah istrinya itu sudah sangat pucat. Membuat Jongin sangat khawatir padanya.

"Kyungsoo…" Jongin mendekati dan duduk di samping istrinya. Mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang terlihat berantakan. "…kau membuatku khawatir." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo membuka mata, dan tersenyum getir pada Jongin. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Sajangnim_… Sungguh."

"Kali ini jangan berbohong dan jangan sembunyikan apapun. Dengarkan aku dan menurutlah. Paham." Ucap Jongin tegas. "Kita ke dokter sekarang juga kau harus mendapatkan perawatan yang baik."

"Hei―aku bukan sakit parah."

"Tapi itu lebih baik." Lagi, Jongin tidak mau kalah. Ia membelai wajah Kyungsoo penuh sayang dengan tatapan khawatirnya yang kentara. "Kita ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak―"

Jongin sudah tidak bisa meredam marahnya lagi jika sampai Kyungsoo menolak untuk bertemu dengan dokter kali ini.

"―aku ingin bertemu Monggu." Lanjut Kyungsoo kemudian.

Membuat Jongin terkejut dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat lucu.

_Eh? Monggu? Apa?_

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, setelah berpikir cukup keras, Jongin menyetujui apa kemauan Kyungsoo. Membawanya pulang ke rumah untuk bertemu Monggu, dan menghubungi dokter keluarganya untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin juga sudah menghubungi Sehun, bahwa dia akan pulang cepat bersama Kyungsoo dan meminta bantuannya untuk menjemput Jungkook jam tiga sore nanti.

Ah, permintaan Kyungsoo memang ada-ada saja. Dan Jongin tidak mengerti dengan Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini. Sifatnya menjadi berubah-ubah dan itu membuat Jongin bingung.

Lihat sekarang.

Kyungsoo sedang memangku Monggu padahal dia belum berganti baju sama sekali. Duduk dengan manis dan menyandar di sofa, membelai bulu halus di bagian kepala Monggu.

"Monggu-_ya_, aku merindukanmu… Sangat merindukanmu. Kau sudah makan, eh? Apakah susumu habis?" Tanyanya gemas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, tapi tidak menghilangkan pucatnya yang semakin terpampang jelas.

Jongin berdiri di belakang sofa. Kemudian tersenyum sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyungsoo. "Sudah bertemu Monggu, kan? Sekarang, cepat ganti bajumu dan istirahat. Dokter Han akan tiba sebentar lagi…" Gumamnya di sisi wajah istrinya.

"Tapi, aku belum lama mengobrol dengan Monggu. Dengar, dia menggonggong, Jongin. Dia juga merindukanku…"

Nah, dan sekarang adalah Kyungsoo versi anak kecil. Aduh!

"Monggu tidak akan kemana-mana. Sekarang, kau sitirahat dulu saja dan biarkan Monggu bermain dengan mainannya." Masih menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi wajah Kyungsoo, sebelah tangan Jongin mengelus bulu halus Monggu. Membuat anjing itu menggonggong sekali lagi dengan ceria.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang mendekap Monggu sehingga anjing itu kini berlarian di dekat meja makan, menjilati susu di tempat makannya yang belum habis.

"Aku lelah sekali, Jongin."

Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo yang mendesahkan nafasnya agak berat. Mengangkat wajahnya, ia beranjak darisana dan dengan gerak cepat berada di sisi Kyungsoo. Meraup tubuh istrinya yang hasilnya membuat lengkingan dan tawa mengisi setiap sudut rumah.

"Diamlah… Aku hanya ingin kau beristirahat. Oke?"

.

.

.

Jongin melihat Dokter Han yang memeriksa tubuh Kyungsoo dengan teliti. Ia jadi sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terlihat lelah. Terlebih dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu tentang dirinya yang selalu mual beberapa hari terakhir.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Jongin buru-buru bertanya saat melihat Dokter Han telah selesai dengan pemeriksaannya terhadap Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah melarangnya untuk bekerja, tapi tetap saja dia berangkat ke kantor."

Dokterh Han tertawa begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang melotot pada Jongin. Sementara Kyungsoo mulai beranjak bangun dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Ini bukan masalah dia kelalahan atau bukan." Dokter Han memulai. "Tapi, apa yang Kyungsoo alami beberapa hari ini adalah efek dari adanya kehidupan di perutnya yang baru berjalan satu minggu…"

"…"

Jongin belum menanggapi sama sekali, begitupun Kyungsoo. Mereka terlalu terkejut.

"Mual dan pusing itu wajar karena masih di tahap awal kehamilan. Makan banyak juga sangat wajar sekali. Tapi, karena ini masih di awal kehamilan, aku harap Kyungsoo tidak terlalu dekat dengan anjing yang kalian pelihara. Itu tidak bagus untuk bayinya…"

Dokter itu bisa menangkap raut wajah haru dari mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berpadangan lama.

_BRUK._

Jongin bersimpuh di kaki Kyungsoo, menggenggam tangannya erat membuat Kyungsoo menatap suaminya dengan senyum hangat.

"Jadi, disini ada bayi kita?" Tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu bisa merasakan perutnya di usap dengan lembut oleh Jongin.

"Dia ada…"

"Kita harus memberitahu Jungkook, Kyung… Kita harus segera membuatnya mengerti."

Kyungsoo mengangguk saat kemudian merasakan Jongin yang menarik pinggangnya perlahan. Membenamkan kepalanya di perutnya yang kini telah terdapat satu kehidupan yang telah tumbuh.

Ya…

Bagaimanapun, Jungkook harus segera tahu, dan memberi anak itu penjelasan mengenai indahnya punya seorang adik.

Karena kasih sayang mereka, tidak akan berubah sama sekali.

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo…"

Kehidupan Jongin semakin lengkap, setelah ia kehilangan semuanya dalam sekejap.

_Umma… Appa… Yunho hyung… Jae noona…_

_Terimakasih untuk menjagaku dan Jungkook, juga Kyungsoo dan Monggu… Dan lalu, bayi kami yang sedang berusaha untuk tumbuh…_

Tapi ngomong-ngo,ong tentang Monggu―harus di kemanakan anjing itu? O.O

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Gaje again xD**


	14. Chapter 14

Sayup-sayup Jongin mendengar deru mesin mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Ia berpikir itu adalah Sehun yang membawa Jungkook pulang setelah menjemputnya di sekolah. Segera saja ia menyimpan kopi yang sedang dia buat dan berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Benar saja.

"_APPA_!"

Sesaat setelah membuka pintu, ia di kejutkan dengan Jungkook yang menghambur ke pelukannya dengan manja.

Jongin tersenyum sambil menggendong Jungkook. "Whoaa~ Jagoan _appa_ sudah pulang, eh? Bagaimana di sekolah? Apakah Kookie nakal? Atau Kookie tidak mau belajar, hm?" Menciumi pipi gembil anak itu, Jongin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah biasa dia lakukan.

"_Anniya_! Kookie baik. Kookie tidak nakal. Kookie juga menulis dan mewarnai di sekolah. Yuta juga bermain ayunan dengan Kookie." Anak berusia enam tahun itu pun bercerita penuh dengan senyum lebar. Sekolahnya memang menyenangkan tadi. "Tapi Kookie kesal karena bukan _umma_ atau _appa_ yang menjemput Kookie!"

Disaat Jungkook merajuk kesal, Jongin menemukan Sehun yang baru keluar dari mobil dengan membawa jaket hangat Jungkook juga sebuah tas ―itu tas milik Sehun― yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Karena _umma_ sedang sakit, jadinya _appa_ tidak bisa menjemputmu. Lagipula, bukankah Kookie selalu di jemput Sehun _ahjusshi_, eh?"

"Tapi Kookie tidak suka kalau―_mwo_? _Umma_ sakit? Benarkah?"

Seketika, Jongin bisa menangkap raut wajah panik dari Jungkook. Anak itu ternyata benar-benar mengkhawatirkan ibunya, membuat Jongin tersenyum sambil menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya.

"Kookie boleh melihat ke kamar. Tapi, Kookie harus ingat. Jangan ganggu _umma_ kalau _umma_ sedang tidur. _Arra_?"

Jungkook tidak mendengarkan sepenuhnya karena kedua kaki kecilnya berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar ibu dan ayahnya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun bukan benar-benar ibunya, tetapi Jungkook begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Jongin…"

Lelaki _tan_ itu tersenyum kepada Sehun yang sudah berada di hadapannya. "Hai, Hun… Terimakasih sudah menjemput Jungkook. Dan―kau mau kopi?" Tawarnya.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang. Sehingga Jongin tertawa dan mempersilahkannya masuk. "Duduklah dulu. Aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu."

"Kopi dengan sedikit gula."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Sehun terkekeh. Sebagai seorang teman yang sudah sangat lama mengenal Jongin, Sehun memang menilai Jongin adalah pribadi yang penyayang dan bukan seseorang yang selalu membeda-bedakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Apakah dia sehat?" Sehun menyimpan jaket hangat Jungkook dan tasnya di atas sofa. Menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Jongin yang sedang berdiri―berkutat dengan kopi di balik konter dapurnya.

"Iya, dia baik. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan karena bayi kami sedang tumbuh di perutnya." Jongin tersenyum senang. "Kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku bilang Kyungsoo sedang hamil, Hun." Kemudian, Jongin mendekat pada Sehun, memberikannya secangkir kopi.

Mata Sehun membulat, namun kemudian dia tersenyum hangat. "Kau memang hebat. Kau mendapatkannya bahkan hanya sebulan." Teriakan girang memenuhi ruang tengah rumah Jongin. Begitulah, jika Jongin dan Sehun sudah bertemu, pembicaraan mereka pasti akan merambat pada segala hal.

"Oh, iya… Ini adalah berkas yang harus kau tanda tangan. Harus selesai besok siang karena aku akan membawanya pada pertemuan penting di Jeju lusa pagi. Lalu, disini terdapat data yang diajukan oleh perusahaan Lee. Setelah kau membacanya, aku harap kau menghubungiku untuk konfirmasi…"

Sehun menyerahkan tas yang di bawanya. Isinya memang setumpukan berkas yang sudah di beri map juga dua buah _flashdisk_ yang berisikan _file data_.

Jongin mengangguk. Dia menerima tas dari Sehun dan menyimpannya di meja.

"Hun, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu lagi sekarang…"

"Apa? Aku akan lakukan jika aku bisa." Ucapnya, sedikit penasaran.

"Ngg―aku titip Monggu di rumahmu. Boleh, tidak?"

"…"

Jongin mengusap leher belakangnya konyol ketika Sehun tidak memberikan respon apapun dan hanya diam tidak berkedip. "Mm―Kyungsoo tidak boleh dekat dengan anjing karena itu tidak akan baik untuk bayi kami. Aku bingung harus di kemanakan dia, karena Kyungsoo dan Jungkook ―bahkan aku― juga sangat menyayangi Monggu. Jadi, yah, begitu…"

"…"

"Bisa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Klek__―_

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya dan masuk secara perlahan tanpa menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu. Kedua matanya bisa melihat jika Kyungsoo sedang berbaring dengan mata tertutup juga selimut yang menutup sebagian tubuhnya.

'_Umma sedang sakit…'_ Begitu gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia teringat perkataan Jongin tadi, bahwa ia tidak boleh mengganggu kalau Kyungsoo sedang tertidur. Tapi, memang dasarnya Jungkook adalah anak yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, dia malah terus berjalan dan merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Duduk di sisi tubuh Kyungsoo dan menatapinya dengan mata bulatnya yang manis.

Tangan kanannya terulur, mengusap kening Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"_Umma_ tidak panas." Dia berbicara dengan kening yang mengerut kecil.

Beberapa saat dalam posisi yang sama, Jungkook tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo sudah membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis.

"_Umma_!" Ia memekik.

"Halo, Kookie-_ya_… Sudah pulang, eum? Dan―apa yang sedang Kookie lakukan disini?" Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan Jungkook dari keningnya dan beranjak bangun untuk duduk.

Mata Jungkook mengedip. Kemudian, dia memeluk Kyungsoo erat―setengah bangkit dari posisinya. "_Appa_ bilang _umma_ sedang sakit. Kookie takut…" Ucapnya lirih.

Kyungsoo semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di punggung Jungkook, Kyungsoo mengelusnya perlahan. Sesuatu yang sangat Jungkook sukai adalah elusan halus tangan Kyungsoo. "Jadi, Kookie mengkhawatirkan _umma_, eh? Uuh, anak baik…"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia masih nyaman berada di posisi memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Dimana _appa_?"

"_Appa_ sedang bersama Sehun _ahjusshi_ di depan." Jawab Jungkook.

Kyungsoo merasa jika ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membuat Jungkook mengerti tentang adanya seorang adik bayi di perutnya. Jadi, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap anak itu penuh kelembutan.

"Jungkookie…"

"Hm?" Matanya berbinar. Sungguh, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Jungkook adalah anak yang tampan dan cerdas. Sangat menggemaskan!

"…Kookie mau tahu sesuatu, tidak?"

"Apa, _umma_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengambil tangan kanan Jungkook dan mengarahkanya kepada perutnya sendiri. Mengusapkan telapak tangan mungil itu di permukaan perutnya yang masih terlihat biasa saja. "Disini… Ada adik bayi." Bisik Kyungsoo dengan suara yang tidak terlalu besar namun dengan tawa renyah setelahnya.

Dahi Jungkook berkerut. "A―adik bayi?" Matanya hampir saja melotot sempurna. Dan Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Sang ibu mengangguk dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tapi Kookie tidak mau punya adik bayi!"

"Adik bayi tidak akan nakal." Kyungsoo menyahut dengan cepat. Masih menggerakkan tangan Jungkook di perutnya. "Kookie harus tahu, punya adik bayi menyenangkan. Kalau ada adik bayi, Kookie tidak akan sendirian. Nanti, Kookie bisa bermain bersama adik bayi, pergi membeli eskrim juga bersama adik bayi, memancing bersama adik bayi, dan segalanya."

"Tapi, teman Kookie di tinggalkan di rumah neneknya padahal keluarganya berlibur ke Nami…" Ungkapnya sedih, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Anak itu hampir saja menangis.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum, kemudian mengusap kepala atas Jungkook. "Mungkin, teman Kookie sedang sakit saat itu, makanya di titipkan pada neneknya. Tapi yang pasti, punya adik bayi yang manis itu sangat menyenangkan. Nanti, kalau kalian sudah besar, kalian bisa punya ponsel dan laptop sendiri, punya mobil sendiri, punya pacar, dan semuanya. Kookie pasti ada teman dan Kookie tidak akan kesepian…"

Kepala Jungkook terangkat. Dengan matanya yang merah, dia menatap Kyungsoo. "Adik bayi tidak akan merebut _appa_ dan _umma_ dari Kookie, kan? Adik bayi akan mengajak Kookie, kan, kalau berlibur ke Jepang? Adik bayi akan senang, kan, kalau Kookie memberinya permen karet?"

Sang ibu terkekeh, dan mengangguk pasti. "Adik bayi tidak akan nakal kalau Kookie baik dan mau membantu _umma_ untuk mengajari adik bayi semua hal. _Arra_?"

Beberapa detik, Jungkook terlihat berpikir. Tapi, kemudian dia mengembangkan senyum dan mengangguk kuat-kuat. Dia membungkuk untuk kemudian mencium perut Kyungsoo.

"Kookie sayang adik bayi…" Katanya sambil memandangi perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum haru. Tidak sulit untuk meyakinkan Jungkook mengenai sang adik bayi yang kini sedang tumbuh di perutnya. Dan tugas Kyungsoo ke depannya adalah tetap meyakinkan Jungkook kalau adik bayinya memang menyenangkan dan tidak akan membuatnya kesepian.

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, mengusap halus rambut Jungkook. "Kookie harus sayang adik bayi. Karena kalau tidak, adik bayi bisa pergi dan Kookie akan sendiri lagi…"

Dan mungkin sejak saat itu, kebiasaan Jungkook adalah mengusap perut Kyungsoo, mencium perut Kyungsoo, berbicara dengan perut Kyungsoo, dan bertanya―_'Kapan adik bayi akan lahir?'_ Padahal usia kandungannya baru satu minggu.

_Khkhkhkh~_

.

.

.

Jongin mengobrol cukup lama dengan Sehun. Selain membahas tentang pekerjaan, mereka juga membahas tentang Monggu―anjing yang Jongin dan Kyungsoo pelihara di rumah.

Sehun sudah setuju untuk menampung Monggu sementara, setidaknya sampai kandungan Kyungsoo membaik dan lebih sehat dari ini.

Setelah menyimpan cangkir bekas kopinya dan Sehun di dapur, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Dari ambang pintu, Jongin melihat Jungkook yang tertidur dan Kyungsoo yang sedang terjaga menemaninya.

"Dia tertidur, eoh?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk singkat.

"Padahal dia belum mengganti baju dan makan siang." Jongin perlahan naik ke atas tempat tidur, ikut berbaring di sisi lain Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Jungkook mengantuk. Ini sudah jam tidur siangnya…" Kyungsoo bergumam. Ia membalik posisinya sehingga membelakangi Jungkook dan menghadap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. "Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya pada sang suami, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pelukan Jongin. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jongin.

"Hei… Kau kenapa? Apa kau merasa pusing?" Tentu saja Jongin menjadi khawatir saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersikap seperti sekarang. Biasanya, Kyungsoo lebih sering mengacuhkannya jika ada Jungkook. Tapi sekarang―

"Aku senang." Kyungsoo berucap.

Jongin balas memeluk Kyungsoo, mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku senang karena Jungkook bisa mengerti."

"Mengerti apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan tidak mengerti. Melirik pada Jungkook, Jongin tersenyum. Ini adalah pertama kali ia melihat Jungkook tidur siang dengan lelap.

"Jungkook mengerti kalau dia akan punya adik bayi." Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Jongin. "Jungkook mengerti jika punya adik bayi itu menyenangkan dan Jungkook berjanji akan menyayangi adik bayi jika dia lahir nanti…"

Jongin sontak membulatkan matanya. Dengan peerlahan, ia menjauhkan kepala Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wanita itu dalam dengan senyum haru. "B―benarkah itu, Kyung? Kau… Kau tidak berbohong?"

Istrinya tersenyum, mengangguk, dan mengecup bibir Jongin singkat. "Aku tidak akan berbohong, karena itu tidak baik untuk bayi kita." Katanya.

Satu detik setelahnya, Jongin menghujani Kyungsoo dengan kecupan ringan di kepalanya. "Apapaun yang kau lakukan untuk menjelaskannya pada Jungkook, aku hanya bisa mengatakan terimakasih dan aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku hanya melakukannya sesuai naluriku… Dan mungkin―Jaejoong _eonnie_ sedang berada di samping kita sekarang…"

Berakhir dengan mereka yang tidur siang bersama.

Kedatangan Kyungsoo, menciptakan hal lain yang belum pernah Jongin lakukan dengan Jungkook sebelumnya…

.

.

.

Dua minggu penuh Kyungsoo tidak masuk ke kantor. Sebenarnya, Jongin sudah memberhentikan Kyungsoo dari pekerjaan, hanya saja Kyungsoo selalu menentangnya dan bersikeras untuk datang.

Tapi, _morning sickness_ yang tidak pernah lepas membuat semua keegoisannya urung dan tentu saja itu membuat Jongin merasa menang.

Saat Jongin berangkat bekerja dan Jungkook yang berangkat ke taman kanak-kanak, Kyungsoo akan sendirian di rumah. Biasanya, dia akan menonton tv jika sudah selesai membereskan rumah. Atau dia akan menyiram bunga di halaman belakang.

Kyungsoo sudah tahu jika Monggu ada bersama Sehun dan juga Luhan. Dia merasa sangat sedih karena tidak ada lagi suara Monggu di rumahnya. Tapi demi kesehatannya dan si bayi, Kyungsoo akan menahan rasa rindunya pada si anjing manis itu. Toh, itu juga tidak akan lama.

.

Terbiasa dengan pekerjaan menumpuk dan kegiatan yang padat di hari-harinya sebagai seorang gadis, kini Kyungsoo merasa sangat bosan berada di rumah hanya bersantai.

Beberapa hari ini, Kyungsoo selalu sendirian di rumah dengan rasa bosan tingkat tinggi. Walaupun Jungkook akan pulang menjelang sore dan Jongin akan tiba menjelang petang, tapi tetap saja dia kesepian saat hanya sendirian di rumah.

Kyungsoo rindu kursinya di kantor!

Kyungsoo rindu komputernya!

Kyungsoo rindu berkasnya!

Kyungsoo rindu pekerjaannya!

"Ahh~ Jongin terlalu _over-protective_." Keluhnya, sambil menekan remot dan memindahkan acara tv. Di tangan kirinya ada sebuah apel merah yang sedang dia makan, lalu tangan kanannya mengusap perutnya sendiri.

"_Aegi-ya_…" Ia bergumam. "…apakah kau ingin jalan-jalan dengan _appa_, hm?"

Keinginan mendadak!

Aduh!

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Meraih ponselnya, ia mencoba menghubungi Jongin.

Wajahnya merengut sebal saat paggilan pertamanya tidak di terima oleh Jongin. Tapi, Kyungsoo terus menerus menghubunginya.

_Pip__―_

"_Ya, halo, sayang… Ada apa?"_

_Deg!_

Kyungsoo meringis saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit di perut dan kakinya.

"Kyung―"

"Akh! J―jongiiinnn… Sakit sekali, hiks… Kakiku sakit, perutku juga… Hiks―ini sakit, Jongin… Tolong aku…"

"KYUNG!"

"A―akh! Jongiiinnn~~ sakiiittt, hiks…"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa. Dia menghubugi Jongin untuk memintanya pulang dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Bukan untuk mengeluh sakit di kaki dan perut.

Tapi, ini benar-benar sakit. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan suara ringis dan tangisnya. Memegangi perutnya sendiri, Kyungsoo benar-benar mual dan pusing.

Tidak―jangan!

"Aaaakh!"

"Kyung?"

"…"

"KYUNG?"

_Tuuttt__―_

_Tuutt__―_

Sambungan telponnya terputus dengan ponsel Kyungsoo yang terjatuh di lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Ini apa?**

**Tapi jangan salah paham yaa ^^ Masil fluffy, setidaknya sampai tamat di chapter delapan belas~ #oops**


	15. Chapter 15

Sehun memasuki kamarnya yang luas. Sesaat, dia mengukir senyum ketika melihat Luhan sedang duduk di meja rias, mempercantik dirinya yang memang sudah sangat cantik. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati Luhan, berdiri sempurna di belakangnya.

"Kau sangat cantik. Kenapa masih berdandan, hm?" Ujarnya bertanya, tersenyum pada Luhan dari pantulan di kaca rias.

Luhan balas tersenyum. "Bisakah kali ini kau mengantarkanku?"

"Kemana lagi? Aku pikir hari ini kita akan berdua saja di rumah." Dahi Sehun mengkerut. Memang, Sehun tidak masuk bekerja karena sebelumnya dia sudah mengambil cuti dua hari dan Jongin mengertinya dengan paham. Dan dia berniat menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Luhan. hanya di rumah, tidak kemana-mana.

Luhan tersenyum, membalik tubuhnya untuk duduk menghadap Sehun. "Ke klinik." Jawabnya sendu. "Kumohon… Kali ini, antar aku…"

Kedua tangan Luhan terulur, meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya. Menatapnya dari bawah, Luhan tahu betul Sehun tidak akan suka jika dirinya kembali membahas hal yang sama.

Namun, Sehun mengambil posisi bersimpuh, membiarkan Luhan menggenggam tangannya. "Apa ini adalah tentang hal yang sama?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Helaan nafas Sehun terdengar. Lelaki itu mencium perut Luhan sekilas sebelum menatap matanya dan berkata. "Kita sudah membahasnya bekali-kali. Tidak peduli apapun itu, jangan ke klinik dan jangan melakukan apa-apa lagi."

"Tapi, aku tahu kau kesepian…" Luhan memotong lirih. Sungguh… Ia merasa bahwa Sehun memang sedang tidak jujur saat ini.

"Aku memang kesepian, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa benar-benar seperti itu karena aku tahu kau selalu ada untukku." Ujarnya dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak ke klinik lagi."

"Tapi―"

"Untukku… Kau yang paling sempurna. Seorang bayi tidak akan menjamin kebahagiaanku jika kau tidak disisiku. Cukup kau, hanya kau. Jika belum saatnya, maka jangan memaksakan. Biarkan semuanya berjalan dan kita akan terus berusaha…"

Luhan menunduk, semakin meremas tangan Sehun yang dia genggam. Menyadari kebaikan Sehun, Luhan menangis. Dua tahun pernikahannya, dia adalah perempuan paling bodoh karena tidak bisa membahagiakan suaminya sendiri dengan menghadrikan seorang bayi mungil.

Luhan membenci dirinya!

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku menikahimu karena aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia. Jika kau menangis, maka aku gagal menjadi seorang suami."

Luhan bisa merasakan tubuhnya menghangat saat Sehun memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun… Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak. Jangan menangis dan jangan meminta maaf…" Tangan Sehun membelai rambut panjang istrinya penuh sayang. Tersenyum saat Luhan mengangguk penuh pengertian.

_Terimakasih…_

Guk! Guk!

Luhan menoleh, dan menemukan anjing menggemaskan di ambang pintu. Melepaskan pelukan Sehun setelah menghapus air matanya, Luhan merentangkan tangan.

"_Come here_, Monggu-_ya_!"

Dan anjing itu berlari menuju pangkuan Luhan. Menciumi dan menjilati lehernya.

Sehun tertawa melihat itu.

Yah. Mereka tidak akan kesepian walaupun tanpa kehadiran seorang bayi.

"Sehun, bisakah Monggu tinggal bersama kita lebih lama? Atau beli saja Monggu untukku…"

"Aku yakin Jongin tidak akan memberikannya. Karena Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sangat menyayanginya." Sehun menjawab sembari mengelus bulu halus Monggu. "Kalau kau mau, kita beli saja di _pet shop_. Menamainya Janggu bukan ide buruk, kan?"

Dan Luhan mengangguk bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYUNGSOO!"

Jongin berteriak panik setelah ia memasuki rumah. Perasaan khawatirnya memuncak ketika dia mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang kesakitan di telpon tadi. Dan semakin memuncak saat sambungan telponnya terputus secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyungsoo!"

Sekali lagi, Jongin berteriak. Sambil berlari mengelilingi rumah namun tetap tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Ia malah menemukan ponsel milik sang istri yang jatuh tergeletak diatas karpet ruang menonton dengan tv yang menyala.

Astaga! Jongin semakin panik saja!

Ia segera berdiri. Memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk memasuki kamar. Berjalan cepat, Jongin benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini dengan otaknya yang terus berpikir dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo.

_Klek__―_

Mata Jongin mengerjap.

Seseorang berada diatas tempat tidurnya. Duduk dengan kaki berselonjor dan tangan yang sedang memijati kakinya sendiri.

Itu Kyungsoo!

"Kyungsoo-_ya_…"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum pada Jongin. Tanganya terangkat, menyuruh Jongin untuk mendekatinya.

Kedua kaki Jongin melangkah pelan dengan mata sayu. Memandang istrinya yang terlihat baik-baik saja―kecuali keadaan Kyungsoo yang memijati kakinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, hm? Sambungan telpon terputus dan kau membuatku sangat khawatir." Tanya Jongin lirih. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu karena aku menemukan ponselmu jatuh di ruang tengah tadi…"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, namun tersenyum hangat. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Bisiknya. "Maaf, membuatmu khawatir, _yeobo_…"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi tadi…"

"Tadinya, aku ingin menyuruhmu untuk pulang karena tiba-tiba aku bosan dan ingin jalan-jalan keluar bersamamu. Tapi, tiba-tiba perutku terasa sakit dan mengencang. Kepalaku juga pusing dan aku benar-benar mual. Terlebih, kakiku pegal. Sungguh, tadi sakit sekali. Aku bahkan sampai menangis." Ceritanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut menggemaskan.

Jongin tersenyum sambil mendengarkan.

"Aku menjatuhkan ponselku setelah aku menghubungimu. Kemudian muntah seperti biasa. Setelah aku ingat, ternyata tadi aku belum minum obat dari dokter dan mungkin itulah efeknya." Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

Kali ini, Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo penuh sayang. "Jadi, disini siapa yang salah?" Ia bertanya, bermaksud menggodanya sedikit.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namun malah mendengus tidak suka. Ingat… Kyungsoo sangat _sensitive_ saat hamil.

"Baik. Aku yang salah." Kata Jongin mengalah. Ia merunduk untuk mencapai perut Kyungsoo. Menciumnya lama kemudian mengusapnya lembut penuh kasih sayang. "Jagoan _appa_ jangan nakal, oke? Jadilah anak baik dan jangan sekali-kali lagi membuat _umma_ kesakitan. Kalau kakakmu tahu, kau pasti akan habis di teriaki olehnya…"

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat interaksi Jongin dan bayi di perutnya. Padahal baru berumur satu bulan, tapi mereka memperlakukannya seperti bayi itu sudah tujuh bulan di perut Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat. Mengusap rambut Jongin lembut. "_Arasseo, appa…_" Katanya menirukan suara anak kecil. "_Gomawo…_" Lanjut Kyungsoo berbisik.

Jongin kembali mengukir senyuman tampan sebelum mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas dan ringan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju meja rias. Mengambil _baby oil_ dan kemudian membuka sepatu untuk naik keatas tempat tidurnya.

"Biarkan aku yang memijatnya." Kata Jongin sambil mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo pada pangkuannya. Ia membuka tutup _baby oil_ itu dan memakainya beberapa tetes di kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan lembutnya sentuhan Jongin yang sedang memijati kakinya. Senyumnya mengembang. Kyungsoo memilih untuk kembali bersandar di _bed stand_ sambil memandangi Jongin.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Padahal kau belum dua jam berada di kantor. Apakah aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak sibuk tadi. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena membuatmu sendirian di rumah."

"Tapi, kau tidak mengangkat telponku sebelumnya. Kau kemana?" Lagi, bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut kesal. Jongin bilang tidak sibuk, tapi kenapa tidak mengangkat telpon? Huh!

"Tadi aku sedang di toilet. Maafkan aku, sayang…"

Masih terlalu pagi.

Ini baru jam sebelas dan Jongin sudah kembali berada di rumah. Tidak apa, ia bersyukur karena tidak terjadi hal buruk pada istrinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kakimu bisa pegal? Padahal perutmu belum besar, Kyung…"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, berat badanku sudah naik dan kakiku terasa tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Makanya pegal…"

Jongin terkekeh.

Jongin pikir, dia harus menemani Kyungsoo seharian ini.

Calon ayah…

.

.

.

"Jongin-_ah_…"

Jongin menggumam _'eum'_ untuk menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo. Ia sedang sibuk dengan beberapa berkas dimeja depan tv. Kyungsoo menonton dramanya dan Jongin mengerjakan tugas kantornya.

"Jongin-_ah_…"

"Hmm… _W__ae_?"

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sepotong jeruk ke hadapan Jongin dan Jongin langsung maemakannya tanpa ragu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan alis berjengit. "Manis kan?"

"Demi Tuhan! _T__his is sour_! Manis dimananya, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memakan jeruknya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah habis 5 buah dan Ia membuka lagi yang baru. Jongin berani bersumpah bahwa jeruk yang Kyungsoo makan itu barusan asam sekali.

"Jangan terlalu banyak, Sayang… Jeruknya asam…"

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, sementara yang diberitahu hanya mengangkat bahu menghiraukan perkataan Jongin dan kembali memakan buah jeruknya.

Sepertinya Jongin harus mulai bersabar, Kyungsoo-nya menjadi sangat cuek sekarang.

.

.

.

Jongin menjemput Jungkook sendirian. Dia tidak mengijinkan Kyungsoo ikut, karena menurut Jongin istrinya harus berbaring untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya.

"Kenapa _appa_ yang menjemput Kookie? Kenapa bukan Sehun _ahjusshi_?" Jungkook bertanya dengan bingung. "_Appa_ tidak ke kantor?" Pandangannya jatuh pada setelan pakaian yang Jongin kenakan. Itu bukan kemeja dan jas.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jungkook sambil memasangkan _seatbealt_ padanya. "Sehun _ahjusshi_ sedang cuti sampai besok, jadi tidak bisa menjemput Kookie. Dan yah, _appa_ pulang karena _umma_ sedang sakit. Jadi, _appa_ harus pulang untuk menemaninya…"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jungkook terus mengoceh. Meminta Jongin untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya dan agar segera sampai cepat ke rumah. Bertanya ini dan itu tentang mengapa Kyungsoo bisa sakit.

Jongin sampai menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Jungkook itu benar-benar menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo ternyata. Dia juga sampai haus ketika harus menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook yang banyak.

Aduh…

'_Noona… Jungkook cerewet sepertimu…'_

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jungkook dengan terburu-buru melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka kunci pintu mobil di sampingnya. Setelah keluar, Jungkook berlari dengan cepat menaiki tangga menuju pintu rumah.

"Ya! Jungkookie! Jangan lari, nanti kau jatuh!"

Bahkan, Jongin belum sempat keluar dari mobil saat Jungkook sudah berada di dalam rumah. Melihatnya, ia teringat pada kakaknya. _Yeah~_ Jungkook yang selalu cepat dalam berlari tanpa jatuh mirip sekali dengan Yunho.

"_UMMAAAAA_!"

Jungkook berlari ke dapur, dia sudah hapal tentang tempat kesukaan ibunya di sang hari. Yaitu di dapur untuk membuat jus dingin.

Dan benar saja, Jungkook menemukan Kyungsoo ada disana. Dengan senyuman dan tangannya yang terlentang menyambut Jungkook.

"_Umma_!"

Dalam beberapa detik saja, Jungkook sudah berada di gendongan Kyungsoo. Bisa Jungkook rasakan kecupan hangat di sisi wajahnya. "Wah, Jagoan _umma_ sudah pulang, eoh? Bagaimana sekolahnya? Apakah menyenangkan? Kookie tidak nakal, kan?"

Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyungsoo kemudian menggeleng pelan setelah mencium bibir ibunya yang manis. "Kookie tidak nakal. Kookie menggambar burung dan ayam, lalu _seonsaengnim_ memberi Kookie nilai A. Katanya―"

"ASTAGA, KYUNGSOO! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENGGENDONG JUNGKOOK!"

Kyungsoo dan Jungkook menoleh. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik, Jungkook sudah ada di gendongan Jongin.

Oh, tadi itu Jongin. Yang berteriak panik dan memotong cerita Jungkook.

"Jungkook sudah besar dan kau tidak boleh mengangkat yang berat-berat, Kyungsoo. Kau bisa sakit lagi seperti tadi pagi, ya ampun…"

Jungkook menatap ayahnya bingung. Menyadari dirinya sudah besar, dia memberontak ingin turun dari gendongan ayahnya.

_Hup!_

Jungkook sudah berdiri di lantai dan mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "_Ne_, Jongin _appa_ benar. Kookie sudah besar dan sudah tidak boleh di gendong lagi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Jongin tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa Jungkook akan mengerti secepat itu. Cerdas seperti ayah dan ibunya.

Tangan Jungkook terulur untuk meraba perut Kyungsoo. "_Appa_ bilang, _umma_ sedang sakit. Apakah adik bayi nakal disini?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya saling pandang.

"Adik bayi tidak boleh nakal. Kalau adik bayi nakal dan Kookie tahu adik bayi yang membuat _umma_ sakit dan repot, Kookie tidak akan mengajak adik bayi liburan dan bermain di Lotte. Adik bayi akan Kookie tinggal di rumah kalau adik bayi nakal. Adik bayi dengar? Kookie janji tidak akan minta di gendong, asal adik bayi juga harus janji supaya tidak nakal. _Arasseo_?"

Sambil mengusap terus menerus perut ibunya, Jungkook berlagak bahwa dia adalah seorang kakak yang baik. Sungguh bagus, dan itu menggemaskan.

Jongin sampai tertawa tanpa suara sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Jungkook dengan bangga.

"Adik bayi janji akan baik…" Ucapnya berjongkok dan mencium kening Jungkook. "Sekarang, _umma_ punya jus alpukat. Kookie mau?"

Ah~ siang yang cerah.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya ke kiri, rasanya tidak nyaman sekali… _U__gh__!_

Kemudian Ia terlentang. Rasanya tak nyaman juga.

Berbalik ke kanan. _Argh!_ Tetap tidak nyaman.

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan saat sosok di sebelahnya terus menerus bergerak gelisah. Ia melihat meja nakas dan melihat pukul 2 pagi.

"Kyungsoo… Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Ia membelai rambut Kyungsoo halus.

"Aku… Tidak bisa tidur… Jongin-_ah_… Panas…" Kyungsoo berujar lirih.

"Hmm? Mau kunaikan suhu AC-nya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Jongin kemudian bangkit dari ranjang ke meja kerjanya. Mengambil beberapa kertas kemudian mulai mengipasi Kyungsoo sambil terus mengusap kepala Istrinya.

"_Kajja_, kita tidur… Kim kecil, baik-baik pada _u__mma_, ya..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum merasakan perlakuan manis Jongin. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya semakin dalam dipelukan suaminya.

Dan Jongin harus bersabar untuk malam-malam _Insomnia_ Kyungsoo yang lain..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Terimakasih untuk semua dukungannya… Padahal, dalam beberapa hari ini aku libur post ff, tapi kalian tetap mendukungku… Ahh, sangat berterimakasih :D**

**Oia… Buat Sita, aku punya kejutan untukmu di Lovely Chapter ini… Coba tebak, adakah yang berbeda menurutmu? Khkhkhkhk~ kalau tahu, hubungi aku cepat-cepat yaa ^^**

**Bolehkan aku men-skip chapter depan sehingga Jongsoo sudah lahir di chapter 16? Heu, aku hanya bertanya dan meminta respon… Kalau masih ingin masa ngidamnya di perpanjang juga tak apa ^^ aku akan menulis itu~ hho~**

**Terus dukung yaa…**

**Gomawo~**


	16. Chapter 16

Oke.

Ini adalah bulan ketiga semenjak Kyungsoo dinyatakan hamil.

Jongin membatasi semua kegiatan Kyungsoo. Istrinya hanya boleh memasak, membereskan kamarnya dan kamar Jungkook, juga jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah.

Tidak ada pekerjaan lainnya, karena Jongin akan menyuruh pramubakti dari kantornya untuk membereskan pekerjaan yang tidak di sentuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin juga melarang Kyungsoo untuk datang ke kantor lagi. Dia mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah di berhentikan dari pekerjaannya dan ekspresi Kyungsoo saat itu adalah cemberut kesal dua hari penuh. Jongin tidak peduli. Itu lebih baik daripada melihat Kyungsoo yang kesakitan nantinya.

Kyungsoo hanya tidak sadar kalau dirinya dan juga bayinya memang sedikit tidak sehat dan harus selalu banyak beristirahat.

.

Semua mata menatap kepada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari _lift_ di lantai enam. Mata mereka membulat terkejut, namun dengan cepat membungkuk untuk menghormati perempuan dengan perut yang sedikit besar juga gaun selutut dan _cardigan _putihnya.

"_A__―__annyeonghaseyo…_" Sapa mereka canggung dengan seulas senyum. Bagaimanapun, mereka harus sopan pada istri dari Presdir di kantor ini.

Oh…

Itu Kyungsoo.

Tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian melangkah dengan perlahan namun riang ke ruangannya―bagian HRD.

"Bukankah Kim _Sajangnim_ bilang Kyungsoo tidak akan kembali lagi ke kantor? Lantas, kenapa hari ini dia ada disini?" Seseorang dari mereka berbisik pelan pada temannya.

"Kau benar… Kira-kira, kalau Kim _Sajangnim_ tahu bagaimana, yaa?"

Mereka tidak ambil pusing. Itu bukan urusan mereka. Lagipula, Kyungsoo berhak bukan untuk keluar masuk ke kantor suaminya… Mengatakan tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo disini pada Jongin juga percuma. Toh, Jongin sedang rapat bersama Sehun yang mungkin akan memakan waktu dua jam kedepan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo? Kau kenapa disini? Astaga! Kalau Kim _Sajangnim_ tahu, kau akan dikurung seumur hidup di dalam rumah!" Itu adalah jeritan Yixing saat melihat Kyungsoo memasuki ruang HRD dan berjalan ke kursinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Jongin bukan tipe lelaki yang sekasar itu, Zhang." Katanya santai dan duduk di kursinya. "Lagipula, aku tidak akan ketahuan kalau kalian tidak mengadukanku padanya…"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tapi ini tidak baik. Kim _Sajangnim_ pernah mengatakan kalau kau tidak boleh ada disini untuk kesehatanmu. Dan nyatanya? Kau bandel, Kyung… Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Tangan Baekhyun terulur, hendak meraih telpon dan menghubungi Jongin.

Tapi, ia terhenti sendiri saat ingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing bingung.

"Aku lupa!" Katanya sembari meletakan kembali telponnya. "Kim _Sajangnim_ sedang rapat dengan Sehun di lantai delapan!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Maka itu aku berani kesini. Aku hanya ingin berada disini sebentar sebelum aku tidak akan bisa kemari lagi. Kemarin, aku juga belum sempat berpamitan karena Jongin sendiri yang memberhentikanku bekerja. Lalu, barang-barangku berantakan…"

Baekhyun dan Yixing saling tatap. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa kemari lagi?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. Dengan santai, dia menyuruh seseorang untuk mengambilkan kardus di gudang. Dan setelah mendapatkan kardusnya, ia membereskan barangnya sendirian.

"Nanti kan aku punya bayi… Aku juga akan sibuk dengan Jungkook dan rumah. Terlebih, Jongin selalu menginginkan perhatian dariku. Aku akan sangat jarang untuk kemari…"

Yixing menganggukinya setuju.

"Perlu aku bantu, Kyung?" Tawar Baekhyun, berdiri menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Ibu hamil tidak boleh terlalu lelah…" Katanya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyentuh barang Kyungsoo untuk di bereskan, Kyungsoo sudah melarangnya dengan suara halus.

"Jangan… Aku yang akan membereskannya sendirian." Ucapnya tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya, lanjutkan saja pekerjaannmu. Bukankah ini sudah akhir bulan? Pekerjaanmu harus segera di laporkan atau Sehun akan memarahimu…"

.

.

.

Kali ini, lorong di lantai enam begitu sepi. Semuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing karena sudah memasuki akhir bulan. Sudah saatnya membuat laporan.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan sedikit susah payah dengan kardus besar berada di tangannya. Ia menarik nafas pelan-pelan kemudian kembali berjalan. Keringatnya mengucur dari pelipis hingga dagu.

"Padahal jarak dari ruanganku ke _lift_ itu tidak jauh. Tapi kenapa aku bisa selelah ini?" Ia bergumam sendirian sambil kembali berjalan.

Tidak menyadari, jika seseorang sedang berjalan cepat di belakangnya.

_Gep!_

Mata Kyungsoo sontak membulat saat orang itu merebut kardus di tangannya dengan paksa. Kyungsoo hampir saja mengeluarkan emosinya untuk memarahi orang tidak dikenal tersebut dan―

"Jongin?"

Hm, itu Jongin.

Seseorang memberitahunya bahwa Kyungsoo berada di kantor dan sedang membereskan barangnya. Dengan cepat, Jongin berlari keluar ruangan rapat setelah menyerahkan semuanya kepada Sehun.

Dan sekarang, dia menemukan Kyungsoo disini. Di lorong lantai enam menuju _lift_, dengan kardus besar berisi barang-barangnya.

Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya berjalan dan memastikan Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang. Memasuki _lift_, keheningan melingkupi keduanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Tangannya selalu terangkat untuk menyentuh punggung suaminya, namun selalu urung karena ia merasa takut. Tadi, Kyungsoo menemukan tatapan Jongin yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti marah dan kesal yang berlebih.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju _basement_. Setelah mencapai mobilnya sendiri, Jongin menyimpan kardus yang berisi barang Kyungsoo itu di bagasi belakang. Kembali ke hadapan Kyungsoo, Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan-pelan.

"Angkat kepalamu."

Kyungsoo sontak mengangkat kepalanya, dan bertatapan tepat dengan mata Jongin yang sedang tersenyum.

Dalam waktu dua detik, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya di dekap hangat oleh suaminya. Keadaan _basement_ yang selalu sepi, membuat suara nafas berat Kyungsoo terdengar begitu jelas.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam sisi jas Jongin dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dekapan Jongin.

"Kau sedang marah padaku. Benar?"

Lagi, Jongin menghela nafasnya saat merasakan Kyungsoo menggenggam erat jas kerjanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambut panjang Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hm? Kau bahkan tidak meminta ijin padaku terlebih dahulu. Malah membiarkan aku tahu dari orang lain dan menemukanmu dalam keadaan mengangkat kardus berat itu sendirian."

"Itu tidak berat―" Kyungsoo menyanggah.

"Bagimu tidak berat. Tapi untuk seseorang di salam perutmu, itu tidak baik." Potong Jongin. Mengangkat kepalanya keatas, dia berusaha untuk meredam marahnya. Ia tidak mungkin marah pada Kyungsoo disaat seperti ini. Dan Jongin sudah berjanji tidak akan kasar pada siapapun apalagi kepada orang yang dicintainya.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku kenapa kau disini? Jika kau hanya ingin membereskan barang, kau tidak perlu datang kesini." Ujarnya. "Lihat, rambutmu basah, Kyung. Kau berkeringat."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Jongin. Menggelenegkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan barangku yang ada di meja. Semua itu berarti untukku. Itu semua adalah bukti bahwa aku sudah bekerja keras untuk mencapai divisi impianku di kantormu…" Jawabnya lirih.

Jongin melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai memucat dengan rambut yang basah.

Lagi dan lagi.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan-pelan. Ia tidak ingin memarahi Kyungsoo dan menyalahkannya. Biarkanlah masalah ini sampai disini. Kalau di perpanjang juga tidak akan selesai. Lagipula, ini hanya masalah sepele.

Senyum terukir di wajah tampan Jongin. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. "Yasudah… Tidak apa-apa." Katanya. "Nanti, jangan lakukan lagi… Kau harus menghubungiku jika menginginkan sesuatu. Jangan melakukannya sendirian atau kau akan―"

"Hhh―hhhh, Jong―inhh…"

Mata Jongin terpejam. Semenjak hamil, Kyungsoo selalu begitu. Jika terlalu lelah, dia akan berkeringat dan pucat dengan nafas yang sedikit sesak. Maka dari itu Jongin amat sangat melarang Kyungsoo untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal berat.

Dan cara satu-satunya hanya ini yang bisa Jongin lakukan.

Memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Ia menciumi pucuk kepala Kyungsoo serta membimbingnya untuk lebih rileks lagi.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kyung… Jaga terus konsentrasimu… Rileks saja. Setelah ini, kau tidur di mobil, ya? Aku akan pulang denganmu…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia membiarkan dirinya di bimbing oleh Jongin untuk masuk ke mobil. Membiarkan suaminya itu menarik kursinya supaya Kyungsoo bisa bersandar nyaman.

"Maaf… Merepotkan lagi." Gumam Kyungsoo mengelus sisi wajah Jongin.

"Yang menyebalkan itu bukan dirimu. Tapi sifatmu yang tidak bisa di beritahu yang semakin menjadi setelah hamil." Ucap Jongin dengan kekehan kecil. Ia melepas jas kerjanya dan memakaikannya untuk menutupi tubuh depan istrinya. "Nah, _aegy_ jangan nakal, oke? Kalian akan istirahat sekarang…"

Dan Kyungsoo, merasakan lagi betapa lembutnya seorang Kim Jongin. Seseorang yang dikira adalah duda beranak satu namun nyatanya bukan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin itu… calon ayah yang sangat sempurna.

.

.

.

"Whoaaa~ perut _umma_ sudah sebesar buah semangka yang kemarin di beli _appa_!" Jungkook berseru senang ketika ia berhadapan dengan perut Kyungsoo yang semakin membesar.

Usia kandungannya sudah mencapai enam bulan. Dan Kyungsoo sekarang selalu mendengarkan apa perkataan Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu, itu untuk kebaikanya dan juga bayi mereka.

"Jangan bergerak, Kookie… Nanti kulitnya tergunting." Ucap Kyungsoo, kembali mengguntingi kuku Jungkook yang sudah mulai memanjang.

Jungkook tergelak. "Tapi, _umma_ jadi lucu. Perut _umma_ sudah bulat seperti bola juga sebesar buah semangka. Aaa~ adik bayi pasti sedang baik-baik saja di dalam." Ia terus mengoceh sendirian.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan sembari menggunting kuku di jari tangan kanan Jungkook.

"_Umma_… Apakah di perut _umma_ ada lampu? Nanti, adik bayi pasti tidak akan menangis karena gelap kalau di perut _umma_ ada lampunya…" Tangan Jungkook yang sudah selesai di gunting kukunya oleh Kyungsoo terulur untuk mengusap perut ibunya.

Oh, bahkan dia bisa merasakan ada seikit pergerakan di permukaan perut Kyungsoo.

"_Umma_! Adik bayi menendang! _Umma_, adik bayi sedang main bola!"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia selalu merasa senang melihat respon Jungkook saat merasakan gerakan adik bayi di perutnya. Jungkook itu benar-benar polos namun cerdas. Pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan selalu saja membuat Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tertawa.

Seperti, _'Apakah di perut umma ada lapangan bola?', 'Kenapa adik bayi tidak mengajak Kookie bermain?', 'Bagaimana kalau membeli senter untuk adik bayi supaya tidak gelap di perut umma?'_ dan lainnya…

Jungkook memang ada-ada saja.

Jongin hanya memperhatikan di ambang pintu dapur. Ia tersenyum, sambil menggumam terimakasih untuk segala hal tentang kebahagiaan yang dia dapat setelah mengenal Kyungsoo.

Namun, perasaannya menjadi kalut.

Jika memikirkan tentang Kyungsoo yang begitu mirip dengan Jaejoong…

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meringis sambil memegangi perutnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Usia kadunganya baru saja delapan bulan, dan kontraksi pertanda akan melahirkan sudah Kyungsoo rasakan sejak semalam. Dia tidak memberitahu Jongin tentang apapun, karena jujur, Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat suaminya khawatir. Terlebih, Jongin ada pertemuan penting hari ini.

Kyungsoo hanya berusaha sendiri sekarang. Ia duduk dengan bersandar di sofa ruang tengah. Mengusap-usap perutnya, berharap bayinya tenang didalam sana.

Pagi-pagi seperti ini, rumah memang sepi. Jongin di kantor, Jungkook sekolah, dan Kyungsoo terbiasa sendirian hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Hei, Jagoan… Kau tenang ya di perut _umma_… Kau harus diam sebentar. Nanti, kalau _appa_ dan Jungkook pulang, kita ke dokter untuk melihat perkembanganmu. _Arasseo_?"

Saat usia kandungannya sudah tujuh bulan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tahu jika bayi mereka adalah laki-laki. Jungkook yang mendengarnya senang bukan main. Dia sudah berangan-angan akan melakukan apa dengan adik bayi laki-lakinya kelak.

Di usianya yang hampir tujuh tahun, Jungkook memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan _hyung _jika mengobrol dengan adik bayinya. Lucu, bukan? Anak itu bahkan sudah meminta kepada Jongin, agar adik bayinya bisa satu kamar dengannya ketika mereka besar nanti.

Seseorang yang dulu tidak ingin punya adik bayi, sekarang malah selalu memimpikan adik bayi.

.

.

.

Keluar dari ruang rapat, Jongin terlihat menyalami beberapa orang yang akan menjadi rekan kerjanya nanti dalam proyek yang sedang dia rancang. Sehun berada di sampingnya, menjadi seseorang yang penting dalam setiap pekerjaan dan rapat kantor.

"Ponselmu bergetar sedari tadi." Sehun menyerahkan ponsel Jongin kepada pemiliknya. Tadi, Jongin menitipkan ponselnya pada tangan Sehun agar dia bisa konsentrasi dalam rapat.

"Terimakasih, Hun…" Jongin tersenyum dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada pekerjaan lain. Sampai nanti, Presdir…"

Jongin tertawa karena Sehun selalu saja bersikap sopan bahkan seperti menutupi kenyataan bahwa mereka telah bersahabat sejak lama.

Jongin menekan _pin_ di ponselnya, dan dia merengut bingung saat terdapat dua puluh tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyungsoo. Tidak ada pesan singkat ataupun pesan suara.

Tiba-tiba saja, perasaannya menjadi buruk. Ia meninggalkan istrinya di rumah sendirian. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo menghubungi sampai dua puluh tiga panggilan. Dan lalu, Kyungsoo tidak mengangkat telponnya saat Jongin balik menghubunginya.

"Kyungsoo…"

Matanya berair dan ia nyaris menangis memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Ingatannya memutar pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Dimana dia meninggalkan Jaejoong di rumah sendirian saat akan melahirkan Jungkook―dia disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan Yunho. Hingga, Jaejoong terlambat dibawa ke rumah sakit dan terlambat juga untuk segalanya.

Hati Jongin berdenyut nyeri. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo seperti Jaejoong! Ia tidak ingin mengulangi lagi kesalahannya!

Dengan cepat, dia berlari menuju _basement_. Membawa mobilnya melaju kencang diatas kecepatan rata-rata hingga dia bisa mencapai rumah dalam waktu kurang dari tujuh menit.

Tergesa, Jongin membuka pintu rumah secara kasar.

_BRAK!_

Dan…

Jongin benar-benar menangis melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Ini aku gak tau apa yang aku tulis… Lagi ngantuk berat dan malah jadi begini. Nemenin buat nunggu jam setengah sebelas sih sebenernya…**

**Maafkan yaa kalau mengecewakan ^^**

**Aku juga gak tau apa yang terjadi sama Kyungsoo di ending chapter ini… T.T semoga gak kenapa-kenapa…**


	17. Chapter 17

Jongin benar-benar menangis untuk pertama kali setelah ia menyaksikan sendiri kelahiran Jungkook sekaligus kehilangan Jaejoong beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kini, dia menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang tertidur menyandar di sofa ruang tengah ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Dari posisi Kyungsoo yang duduk, Jongin bisa melihat wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

Segera, dia mengambil langkah cepat. Menyentuh kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jongin―" Mata Kyungsoo terbuka saat merasakan sentuhan tangan dingin di pipinya. Tangan suaminya dingin entah karena apa. "―tanganmu dingin…" Ucapnya dengan suara kecil.

"Maaf karena aku tidak segera mengangkat telponmu. Kau pucat, apakah kau sakit? Apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu? Aku takut, Kyungsoo… Aku taku kalau aku terlambat, dan…"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan. "Bayi kita baik. Dia ternyata mendengarkan aku yang memintanya untuk menunggumu pulang." Lanjutnya.

Jongin tertegun.

"Perutku sakit. Aku pikir, mungkin dia sudah ingin melihat dunia?"

"…"

"Jangan menangis saat kau akan menjadi seorang ayah yang sesungguhnya."

"Kyungsoo…"

Lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Bisa mengantarku ke rumah sakit sekarang? Kurasa, dia merasakan kehadiranmu dan ingin segera di gendong ayahnya…"

Disaat seperti ini, Kyungsoo masih bisa bergurau. Jongin tersenyum bodoh. Mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas bergantian dengan mencium perutnya, lalu mengusapnya pelan-pelan. "Maaf karena aku berlaku bodoh…" Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyuruhnya membawa tas yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo siap jika dia harus melahirkan secara _premature_. Mungkin, dia tidak selalu sehat ketika mengandung bayinya dan dokter memang mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya.

Ketika dalam perjalanan, Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo yang terus menerus meringis sambil mengusapi perutnya. Jongin hanya bisa berharap jika Kyungsoo bisa bertahan saat ini. Juga berdoa untuk keselamatan keduanya.

_De ja vu._

Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika bersama Jaejoong dulu. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, ia mengantarkan seorang wanita melahirkan. Dan, menggendong bayinya sampai melihat jika ibu dari bayi itu meninggal di depan matanya.

Jongin menangis saat ia mengingat kejadian itu, saat ia mencium Jungkook untuk pertama kali dan membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjadi seorang ayah untuk Jungkook.

"Jongin―"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo… Bayi kita juga…" Gumam Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mendapatkan telpon dari Jongin yang memerintahkannya untuk menjemput Jungkook di sekolah. Jongin juga bilang, jika kemungkinan besar Kyungsoo akan melahirkan hari ini. Jadi, Jongin meminta tolong pada Sehun untuk menjaga Jungkook untuk sehari ini.

Sehun meng-iya-kan. Rencananya, Sehun akan membawa Jungkook ke rumahnya. Untuk bertemu dengan Luhan dan juga Monggu.

Oh, bicara tentang Monggu, Jungkook pernah memarahinya menggunakan telpon Jongin agar cepat memulangkan anjing itu. Namun sayangnya, Jongin tidak mengijinkan.

"_Ahjusshi_!"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook sekilas. Bergumam 'Hm' singkat sebelum kembali fokus menyetir.

"Kita mau kemana? Rumah Kookie bukan kesini." Katanya imut. "_Ahjusshi_ tidak lupa jalan seperti anak bebek, kan? Kata _seonsaengnim_, yang suka lupa arah pulang itu namanya anak bebek."

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan Jungkook. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook sehingga membuat anak itu kesal.

"Ish! _Ahjusshi_!"

"Kita ke rumah _ahjusshi_ sekarang. Kau mau? Disana ada Monggu juga Luhan _ahjumma_. _Ahjusshi_ yakin Kookie akan suka di rumah _ahjusshi_…" Jawab Sehun masih dengan senyum dan mata fokus ke jalan.

Jungkook mendengus. "Kookie tidak mau. Kookie ingin pulang dan―"

"Luhan _ahjumma_ pintar membuat kue. Kookie bisa makan kue sepuasnya di rumah _ahjusshi_ nanti." Potong Sehun.

Dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik, Jungkook sudah menoleh pada Sehun, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "_Jinjja_? _Ahjusshi_ tidak bohong?"

"Bohong itu tidak baik."

Jungkook mengangguk membenarkan. Semua orang juga tahu kalau berbohong itu tidak baik. Dia memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Sehun. "Kookie pulang ke rumah _ahjusshi_ saja. Tapi, nanti Kookie boleh makan kue yang banyak, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita juga akan jalan-jalan bersama Monggu. Bagaimana?"

"_Yeay_!"

Hahaha… Jungkook itu lucu sekali. Sangat mudah untuk membujuknya. Sebisa mungkin, Sehun akan mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook agar anak itu tidak bertanya tentang ayah dan ibunya juga tidak meminta pulang sampai Jongin sendiri yang menelponnya nanti.

_Luhan pasti akan senang~_

Dan Sehun benar-benar merindukan sosok yang akan menemani mereka berdua di dalam rumah…

.

.

.

Jongin menunggu dengan gugup di dalam ruangan. Menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang masih di periksa oleh dokter kandungannya.

Ia cukup khawatir, karena sebelumnya dokter sudah mengatakan jika Kyungsoo memang lemah dan melahirkan secara _premature_ adalah kemungkinan terbesarnya.

Dan kali ini?

Apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Jaejoong dulu, sama persis terjadi pada Kyungsoo-nya.

"Jongin-_sshi_?"

Jongin mendongak untuk menatap sang dokter. "Ya?"

"Saya rasa, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo-_sshi_ melakukan operasinya. Sudah terdapat kontraksi pada kandungan Kyungsoo-_sshi_ dan jika menahan bayinya untuk keluar itu akan semakin membahayakan ibu dan anaknya."

Jongin terdiam mendengarkan.

"Jadi, saya ingin meminta persetujuan anda sebagai suami dari Kyungsoo-_sshi_ untuk melakukan operasinya hari ini juga."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Jongin mengangguk kuat dan penuh keyakinan. "Lakukan jika itu memang diperlukan, dokter. Tetapi, tolong selamatkan Kyungsoo dan juga bayi kami…"

Dokter itu tersenyum melihat keyakinan dan keinginan kuat dari Jongin. Setiap suami pasti memintahal itu saat kelahiran putra pertamanya. Termasuk Jongin.

"Akan kami lakukan yang terbaik… Berdoalah…"

Setelah menepuk pelan bahu kiri Jongin, dokter itu meninggalkan ruangan untuk bersiap melakukan operasi pada Kyungsoo―meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdua bersama Jongin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya cukup keras. Ia menyesal. Dan ia kecewa.

Tadinya, dia berharap untuk bisa melahirkan secara normal dan ingin bisa merasakan perjuangan sesungguhnya untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Namun, nyatanya… ia tidak bisa.

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Kyung… Kau bisa." Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan juga mengusap kelapanya penuh sayang. "Kau yang terhebat. Kita akan menjadi orang tua paling bahagia di dunia bersama Jungkook dan Jongsoo…"

Kyungsoo menangis. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung Jongin, meminta sang suami untuk balas memeluknya juga.

Kyungsoo juga terharu karena Jongin memanggil nama baru yang ia pikir adalah nama untuk bayinya jika dia lahir nanti.

"Ssstt… Jangan menangis." Bisik Jongin. Dia harus kuat saat ini meskipun dia juga di penuhi dengan ketakutan. "Aku akan menemanimu. Aku janji. Tapi, jangan menangis, kumohon… Jangan biarkan bayi kita melihat ibunya menangis disaat dia lahir…"

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Memberikanya kekuatan yang begitu terasa hingga hatinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berbisik. "Terimakasih untuk Kim Jongsoo. Itu nama yang bagus, Jongin-_ah_…"

Jongin mengangguk. "Itu nama kita. Jadi, kau harus kuat untuk Jongsoo. Jangan menangis, mengerti?"

"Aku ingin Jungkook. Dimana dia? Bisakah aku melihatnya?"

Jongin terdiam sesaat. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Jungkook sedang di jemput Sehun. Sekarang, kau siapkan dulu dirimu untuk kelahiran bayi kita. Setelah itu, kau akan melihat Jungkook memanggil dirinya sendiri _'hyung'_ di depan matamu…"

Oh, keduanya tidak sabar untuk momen itu.

.

.

.

"_Bisakah kau mengantarkan Jungkook kemari, Hun-ah? Adik bayinya akan segera lahir. Dan aku ingin dia disini untuk melihat adik bayinya…"_

Sehun melirik Jungkook yang sedang bermain bersama dengan Monggu dan Luhan di taman belakang. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Memindahkan layar ponsel itu dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri.

"Hm, tentu saja… Aku akan mengantarkannya padamu sekarang juga…" Jawabnya.

Diseberang sana, Jongin tersenyum. _"Kau yang terbaik, Hun…" _Katanya. _"Oh iya… Anak itu sedang apa? Apakah dia tidak menanyakanku?"_

"Jungkook sedang bermain bersama Luhan dan Monggu juga bermacam-macam kue di tangannya. Tadi, dia sempat menanyakanmu tapi belum aku jawab dia sudah kembali bermain dengan anjingnya…"

"_Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Hun-ah… Kau sudah menjaga Monggu dalam waktu yang lama__―__dan bahkan aku tidak yakin dia masih mengenaliku dan Kyungsoo atau tidak."_ Jongin tertawa pelan. _"Juga untuk kantor, pekerjaan, diriku, hidupku, Jungkook… Ah, semuanya…"_

Sehun tidak mampu berkata apapun. Dia hanya bergumam sama-sama dengan tulus dari hatinya. "Tentu saja, kawan…"

"_Lalu, tolong doakan Kyungsoo dan bayi kami, ya…"_

Sehun terdiam.

"_Doakan agar keduanya bisa selamat dan sehat. Sehingga nanti, Jungkook dan aku tidak akan kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi…"_

Mengangguk mengerti, Sehun membalasnya dengan serangkaian kalimat untuk menenangkan dan memberikan kekuatan bagi Jongin.

Sehun mematikan sambungan telponnya setelah Jongin merasa lebih daik dan tidak terlalu ketakutan. Dia menghampiri Luhan dan Jungkook yang sedang duduk di rumput hijau taman belakang rumah mereka.

"Halo, Jagoan…"

Jungkook menoleh pada Sehun dan tersenyum. "Hai, _ahjusshi_…"

"Jongin _appa_ sudah menelpon dan menyuruhmu untuk menyusulnya ke rumah sakit."

Luhan mengernyit bingung, terlebih Jungkook.

"Rumah sakit? Kenapa rumah sakit, Sehunnie?"

"_Ahjusshi_! Siapa yang sakit? _Appa_, ya? Atau _umma_?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Jungkook. "Tidak ada yang sakit."

"Tapi, _ahjusshi_ bilang―"

"Tapi, Kookie akan punya adik bayi."

Kedua mata Jungkook melebar seketika. "_MWO_? Adik bayi sudah lahir?"

Oh, betapa menggemaskannya kau, Kim Jungkook. Luhan bahkan sampai tersenyum senang ketika menatap matamu yang bening.

Sehun mengangguk. "Jongin _appa_ ingin Kookie melihat adik bayi sekarang di rumah sakit…"

"Yeaaayyy! Kookie akan jadi _hyung_, yeee~!"

.

.

.

Perasaannya kalut, namun Jongin masih menutup mata dan berdoa. Duduk dengan kepala menunduk dan juga kakinya yang menghentak-hentak pada lantai putih bersih rumah sakit tersebut.

Tidak ada satupun suster yang keluar dari dalam ruang operasi sesar di hadapannya, sehingga Jongin belum tahu pasti bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo dan bayinya saat ini.

Ia hanya berharap untuk yang terbaik, dan untuk keselamatan keduanya. Dua malaikatnya…

"_APPA_!"

Sayup-sayup, Jongin mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Mengangkat kepalanya, Jongin tersenyum melihat Jungkook berada diujung lorong bersama dengan Sehun dan istrinya.

"_APPA_!"

Jongin beranjak berdiri ketika melihat Jungkook berlari dengan cepat kearahnya. Tangannya terlentang untuk meraih Jungkook pada gendongannya.

_Hup!_

"AHH! Jagoan _appa_ berat sekali, eh?" Jongin terkekeh.

"Kookie kan makan banyak, _appa_!" Jungkook berseru senang. "Luhan _ahjumma_ membuat banyak kue dan Kookie menghabiskan semuanya. Luhan _ahjumma_ janji pada Kookie akan membuatkan yang lebih banyak kalau Kookie main lagi suatu hari nanti…"

Jongin tertawa sambil menurunkan Jungkook. Berjabatan dengan Luhan, dan mengobrol beberapa hal dengan Sehun. Oh, Jongin sudah mengenal Luhan karena Sehun tidak pernah berganti pacar sejak sekolah―Jongin dan Sehun menamai diri mereka sendiri dengan sebutan pria sejati.

"Dokter bilang Kyungsoo sangat lemah dan bayi kami memberikan kontraksi disaat yang belum tepat. Sesar adalah pilihan satu-satunya dan aku harus siap untuk segala kemungkinan…" Jongin bergumam penuh kesedihan.

Jujur.

Walaupun kejadiannya sama seperti dengan Jaejoong dulu, tapi ini lebih menyakitkan. Yang Jongin saksikan saat ini adalah kelahiran putranya sendiri, darah dagingnya.

"Aku teringat Jaejoong _noona_, Hun…"

_Tep!_

Sehun meremas bahu Jongin untuk memberinya kekuatan. "Jaejoong _noona_ bertahan dengan penyakitnya untuk Jungkook. Dia pasti senang karena kau membesarkannya dengan baik." Gumamnya. "Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, karena dia tidak memiliki masalah apapun…"

"Tapi dia lemah!"

"Kyungsoo tidak lemah! Dia juga pasti akan mengorbankan semuanya untuk bayi kalian!"

Jongin menatap mata tegas Sehun. Saat akan mengucapkan sesuatu, Jongin merasakan satu tangan kecil menarik-narik kemejanya yang sudah sangat kacau. Menunduk, Jongin melihat ada Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"_Waeyo_, hm?" Jongin berjongkok dan memandang Jungkook dengan senyum tipis. Tanpa sadar, dia meneteskan air matanya. Melihat wajah tanpa dosa anak di hadapannya, membuat Jongin menangis dengan tiba-tiba.

"_Appa_ kenapa menangis? Adik bayi sudah lahir, kan?"

"…"

"Bolehkah Kookie melihatnya? Kookie juga ingin mencium pipi adik bayi, lalu menggendong adik bayi, dan nanti bermain bersama Monggu juga. Boleh, kan, Jongin _appa_?"

Kepolosan Jungkook dalam bertanya tentang apa yang ingin dia tahu membuat Jongin dengan refleks memeluk tubuh mungil Jungkook. Mendekap anak itu, sehingga membuat Jungkook hanya terdiam dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jongin _appa_―"

"Kookie… Doakan _umma_ dan adik bayi, ya? Supaya adik bayi bisa memanggil Kookie dengan sebutan _hyung_ dan Kookie bisa melihat _umma_ tidur bersama kita besok malam. Kookie mengerti?"

Tangan Luhan meraih-raih tangan Sehun. Menggenggamnya erat ketika ia tidak kuat menahan tangisnya melihat interaksi antara Jongin dan Jungkook.

'_Hyung… Noona… Tolong aku, tolong Kyungsoo, dan tolong bayi kami…'_

"Kookie sudah berdoa _appa_. _Umma_ bilang, Kookie harus mendoakan orang yang Kookie sayang. Dan Kookie sudah mendoakan _umma_ dan adik bayi." Jungkook membalas pelukan ayahnya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin seolah dia adalah orang dewasa. "_Appa_ jangan menangis. Karena Kyungsoo _umma_ bilang, Jongin _appa_ itu seorang pahlawan yang akan melindungi semua orang termasuk adik bayi."

Sehun sampai terkekeh mendengar celotehan polos seorang Kim Jungkook.

"Terimakasih, Jagoan…"

.

.

.

_Klek__―_

Jongin segera berdiri saat melihat pintu ruang operasi di buka dan seorang suster keluar dari sana dengan tergesa. Jungkook duduk di pangkuan Luhan, sementara Sehun duduk di sisinya.

"Suster―"

Suster itu berhenti dan menatap Jongin sebentar. "Ya?"

"―Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo? Lalu… Bayinya?"

Hati Jongin berteriak semoga jawaban suster itu bisa membuat dirinya lega. Ia terus menjerit untuk keselematan Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo-nya.

"Bayinya sudah lahir…"

Jongin mengembangkan senyum. Jungkook yang mendengarnya juga langsung berbisik ceria kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

"…laki-laki dan sehat…"

Dan Jongin mendesahkan nafas lega. Ia begitu senang dan―

"…tapi kami masih menangani Kyungsoo-_sshi_…"

_DEG!_

Perasaan takut melingkupi dirinya.

_Tidak―tidak―kumohon!_

"…Kyungsoo-_sshi_ tidak sadarkan diri beberapa detik setelah bayinya berhasil di keluarkan…"

Seluruh dunianya berhenti berputar dan rongga pernafasannya terasa sesak. Air matanya berdesakkan keluar dari pelupuk mata. Tulang lututnya melemas sehingga dia ingin jatuh.

'_Kyungsoo―'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Sedikit hurt menjelang ending ^^ Gpp, kan? Hehehe~**


	18. Chapter 18

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Tetapi Jongin masih saja duduk dengan resah di kursi tunggu bersama dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Dokter terus memantau keadaan Kyungsoo yang masih belum membaik di dalam ruangan operasi, sementara bayinya sudah di pindahkan oleh dua orang suster satu jam yang lalu.

Jongin melirik pada Jungkook yang masih memakai baju sekolahnya dan tertidur di pangkuannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kebelakang rambut putranya.

"Hun, kurasa aku harus meminta bantuanmu lagi kali ini." Ucap Jongin sambil terus menatapi Jungkook.

"Katakan saja…" Balas Sehun tegas.

"Kau pulanglah, Luhan juga sudah terlihat sangat lelah bila aku lihat." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Luhan yang sedikit menunduk malu―ketahuan jika merasa lelah. "Dan aku titip Jungkook, ya? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya disini semalaman. Bisa-bisa anak ini sakit karena kurang tidur…"

Sehun tersenyum dan berpandangan dengan Luhan, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Tentu―kau bisa percayakan Jungkook pada kami. Kemarikan, biar aku yang gendong dia…"

Sehun mengambil alih Jungkook yang pulas tertidur menjadi pada gendongannya. Dengan sigap Sehun berdiri dan menepuk punggung Jungkook ketika anak itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Luhan-_sshi_… Maaf karena terus merepotkan suamimu. Aku rasa, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpanya…"

Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar candaan Jongin. Kedua sahabat itu benar-benar menakjubkan…

"Tidak apa, Jongin-_sshi_… Lagipula, Sehun tulus melakukannya. Dan tentang Jungkook, serahkan saja pada kami. Kau bisa menelpon Sehun jika terjadi sesuatu disini…"

Jongin mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. "Terimakasih…"

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, ya… Jangan lupa untuk makan dan tidur. Aku yakin, Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri jadi ikut sakit, _arra_?"

Iya―Sehun memang orang lain, tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali dengan Jongin. Tapi, setengah hidup Jongin memang bergantung pada Sehun, sebagai sahabat yang sama-sama saling membutuhkan.

Jongin mendekat pada Sehun dan berdiri di belakangnya. Mencium pipi Jungkook sekilas. "Jadilah Jagoan _appa_ yang baik dan tidak nakal. Doakan _umma_ dan adik bayi, oke? _Appa_ sayang padamu, Kookie-_ya_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat Kyungsoo berbaring. Sedari tadi, dia terus memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada Kyungsoo yang menutup mata. Sungguh, wajah pucat dan matanya yang berkantung membuat Jongin meringis.

Lelaki itu bersyukur karena tidak terjadi apapun pada Kyungsoo. Bersyukur jika istrinya itu baik-baik saja dan tidak mengalami apa-apa pasca operasinya.

"_Tekanan darah Kyungsoo-sshi menurun drastis, dan lemah fisiknya membuat Kyungsoo-sshi tidak kembali bangun setelah bayinya berhasil keluar. Belum lagi dengan tenaga yang keluar berlebihan membuat keadaan Kyungsoo-sshi memburuk. Kami sempat kesulitan karena detakan jantungnya menghilang seketika. Tapi, kami akhirnya mendapatkannya kembali dan Kyungsoo-sshi baik-baik saja setelah kami tangani dengan intens…"_

Jongin terus mengusap punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang terbebas dari jarum infus. Jika saja Kyungsoo membuka mata dan melihat keadaan Jongin yang berantakan, istrinya itu pasti akan mengamuk dan menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur dan memperbaiki tampilannya.

Matanya merah dan sembab―jangan lupakan air matanya yang terbendung di pelupuknya. Pipinya basah, akibat lolosnya air bening hangat yang menyebalkan. Bibirnya mengering, karena ia tidak ingat sama sekali untuk minum. Oh, Jongin sangat jauh dari kata tampan dengan kemeja berantakan dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Kyung-_ah_…" Jongin berbisik. Menyentuhkan punggung tangan Kyungsoo pada keningnya. "…bagunlah. Kumohon…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detik jam dan suara sayup-sayup pasien lain diluar sana. Jongin benar-benar ingin melihat Kyungsoo bangun dan tersenyum padanya―untuk sekedar meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak kehilangan siapapun seperti dulu.

Kemudian, Jongin menyimpan kembali tangan Kyungsoo diatas perutnya. Merapikan setiap helaian rambut istrinya yang jatuh di pipi dan kening. Jongin tersenyum. "Terimakasih…" Mengecup bibirnya, Jongin benar-benar menangis. "Terimakasih karena telah berjuang melawan segalanya dan mempertaruhkan semua yang berharga untukmu untuk malaikat kita… _Mikael_ kita sudah disini, dan aku harap, kau bangun untuk menggendongnya dan mendengarnya menangis juga tertawa…"

Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan-pelan.

"Kau masih lelah? Ingin istirahat, _eh_?"

"…"

"Berjanjilah. Besok kau akan terbangun dan tersenyum padaku, seperti matahari…" Jongin berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. "_Love you…_"

Dan ia memutuskan untuk menelungkupkan wajahnya disana, disamping Kyungsoo. Tertidur sejenak, untuk menghilangkan lelah yang ia alami.

Jatuh tertidur setelah menggumam, _'Selamat datang, Jongsoo-ya…'_ dan _'Appa menyayangimu, Kookie-ya…'_

_Hyung… Noona… Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi…_

.

.

.

Jam sepuluh malam.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Luhan akan tertidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengan suaminya. Hanya saja, kali ini ada Jungkook yang berbaring di tengah-tengah mereka.

Luhan sudah menggantikan baju Jungkook dengan piyama motif boneka berwarna oranye cerah―Sehun yang membelinya dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit tadi. Luhan juga memasang kaos kaki berwarna putih di kedua telapak kaki Jungkook.

Keadaan sudah sangat sepi―dua orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil itu memang nyenyak dalam tidur mereka.

Namun―

"_APPA_!" Jungkook tersentak bangun dengan keringat mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. "Hiks, _Umma_~ Kookie ingin _umma_ dan _appa_, hiks, huwe…." Dan bahkan dalam keadaan mata tertutup, Jungkook menangis.

Luhan adalah orang pertama yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia begitu terkejut ketika melihat Jungkook sudah terduduk dan menangis. Ia segera saja memeluk anak itu dengan erat sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"_Aigoo_, Kookie-_ya_… Kau kenapa, hm? Apakah kau bermimpi buruk, sayang? Katakan pada _ahjumma_…" Ucap Luhan menenangkan.

Sehun juga sudah terbangun, dan kini hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Jungkook yang masih menangis di pelukan Luhan.

"Hiks, hiks… Huweee~ Kookie ingin melihat _umma_! Kookie ingin tidur bersama _Appa_! Hiks, Kookie ingin pulaaaannggg~…" Racaunya.

Ya.

Jungkook tahu bahwa ini bukan rumahnya. Jungkook juga sadar bahwa yang disampingnya bukanlah Jongin _appa_-nya dan Kyungsoo _umma_-nya.

"Kookie―"

"KOOKIE INGIN PULANG!" Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jungkook sudah memotong masih dengan tangisnya yang semakin keras.

Sehun menarik Jungkook dan menggendong anak itu lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Luhan hanya memandanginya bingung.

"Sehun, mau kau apakan Jungkook?"

Selajutnya, Luhan hanya terbelalak. Ia melihat Sehun yang berjalan mondar mandir menimang Jungkook sambil menyanyi dengan suara kecil. Luhan tersenyum―

"Jongin _appa_ bilang, kalau Kookie harus menjadi Jagoannya yang baik dan tidak nakal. Ini sudah malam dan sangat larut. Kookie tidak bisa menunggui adik bayi kalau Kookie sakit hanya karena keluar di malam hari. Itu tidak akan lucu jika Kookie sakit…"

―merasa bersalah melihat interaksi Sehun dengan Jungkook. Sehun itu, menginginkan _Sehun dan Luhan kecil_. Hanya saja, terlalu lembut dan itu malah membuat Luhan semakin sesak.

Jungkook menangis tanpa suara. Tapi, Luhan masih mendengar isakannya sesekali.

"Sekarang, Kookie tidur dulu dan besok _ahjusshi_ akan antar Kookie pada Jongin _appa_. _Arra_?" Nasihat Sehun. "Jangan menangis. Karena tidak ada satupun seorang Jagoan yang mengeluarkan air matanya…"

"Hiks… Hiks… Kookie―Kookie ingin _appa_, Kookie ingin _umma_, hiks…"

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia membaringkan Jungkook lagi di tempat tidur. Di susul dengan Luhan yang berbaring di sisi kanan Jungkook. "Kookie tidur, ya… Supaya cepat pagi, dan Kookie cepat bertemu Jongin _appa_, Kyungsoo _umma_, dan adik bayi. Setuju?"

Tidak menjawab, Jungkook malah langsung memeluk Luhan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Luhan. Dengan sikapnya itu, mereka tahu kalau Jungkook sedang berusaha tertidur kembali agar pagi cepat datang.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook, sementara Luhan malah sibuk menatapi Sehun. Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, ya, Sehunna…"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk segera menutup mata lagi. Tertidur bersama, dan memimpikan mimpi yang sama juga. Tentang bahagianya memiliki anak-anak yang berlarian di rumah besar mereka.

.

.

.

Perlahan, kedua matanya yang berat itu terbuka dengan pelan. Yang mampu dia lihat adalah warna putih yang masih terasa buram. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Mata bulat milik Kyungsoo itu kini terlihat sangat sayu, dengan warna pucat di sekelilingnya. Helaan nafasnya pun sedikit berat, dan sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tertidur kembali.

Namun―ia merasa berat juga di bagian tangan kanan. Menoleh, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin dengan pakaian yang masih sama seperti terakhir dia lihat sedang tertidur disana.

Otak Kyungsoo memutar kejadian yang dia alami. Saat tiba-tiba ia merasa kesakitan di perutnya, menelpon Jongin, pergi ke rumah sakit, dan―melahirkan. Ah, ya… Kyungsoo sempat melihat bayinya yang masih dipenuhi darah, _si lelaki tampan mirip ayahnya_, itu pikir Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-_ah_…" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara serak dan pelan. Tangan kirinya ia arahkan untuk mengusap kepala suaminya penuh rasa sayang.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang bergerak resah. Ia membiarkannya terbangun dan tersenyum menyambut Jongin yang bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jong―"

"KYUNG!" Jongin memekik, seperti telah mendapatkan seluruh kesadarannya. "Kau sudah bangun, hm? Apakah kau merasa sakit? Apa aku perlu memanggilkan dokter untukmu? Kyungsoo… Aku… Aku… Aku khawatir sekali. Aku juga―takut."

Jongin memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimat. Membawa Kyungsoo pada pelukannya sambil mengusap helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo tertutup, ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Jongin merasa khawatir dan takut. Pastinya, Jongin teringat akan kejadian Jaejoong saat melahirkan Jungkook dulu.

"Aku takut, Kyungsoo." Pelukannya semakin erat, bahkan Jongin sampai menangis di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Maaf membuatmu takut. Maaf membuatmu jadi terlihat berantakan seperti ini…" Ucap Kyungsoo. "Kumohon, jangan menangis…"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga mencapai bibir Kyungsoo dan menciumnya beberapa detik.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Terimakasih untuk Kim Jongsoo. Terimakasih untuk Kim Jungkook. Terimakasih untuk kebahagiaan. Dan segalanya…"

Lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Setelah saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, Jongin tertawa dan kembali menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk tidur―mengingat ini baru saja jam dua pagi.

.

.

.

"Lihat… Matanya mirip sekali denganmu."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan mendengar Jongin yang terus saja berkomentar tentang wajah Jongsoo di sampingnya. "Tapi dia lebih mirip denganmu, Jongin-_ah_… Tampan sekali." Balas Kyungsoo.

Iya…

Bayi kecilnya, terlihat sangat kecil di gendongan Kyungsoo. Kulitnya masih kemerahan dan lembut, hidung dan matanya memang mirip Kyungsoo, tapi rambut dan rahangnya mirip sekali dengan Jongin. Dan kalau tidak salah lihat, pipinya itu benar-benar mirip kakaknya―bulat seperti Jungkook.

Jongin membiarkan jari telunjuknya digenggam oleh tangan mungil Jongsoo. Ia tersenyum melihat bayinya yang lahap meminum asi dari ibunya.

Kyungsoo bersyukur, walaupun ia melahirkan harus dengan operasi sesar, lalu _premature_―melahirkan kurang dari Sembilan bulan, dan sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa jam setelahnya, namun itu tidak mempengaruhi apa-apa.

Air asinya ada walaupun tidak banyak. Sehingga Jongsoo bisa menyusu padanya saat pertama kali bayi itu berada di dekapan ibunya.

"Dia lucu sekali, _aigoo_… Aku jadi ingat Jungkook waktu bayi." Gumam Jongin. Ia merasakan jika jemari bayinya semakin menggenggam jari telunjuknya lebih kuat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau pasti merasa kesulitan saat itu."

"Tidak juga. Karena aku menyewa seorang suster untuk membantuku mengurus Jungkook bayi." Jawab Jongin. "Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia kembali menatap wajah damai dengan mata terpejam bayinya. "Jadi, namanya benar-benar Kim Jongsoo?"

"Tentu saja. Namanya adalah Kim Jongsoo… Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Yang nanti, dia akan tumbuh menjadi seorang Jagoan sama seperti kakaknya…"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Ia berhenti menyusui Jongsoo saat merasa bayinya itu tidak menghisap lagi puting susunya. Jongin juga melepaskan jari telunjuknya yang di genggam Jongsoo.

"_Appa_ mencintaimu, Jongsoo-_ya_…"

Lalu, Jongin merunduk dan menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya di pipi gembil Jongsoo. Sungguh, sangat halus dan wangi khas bayi.

_Klek__―_

"_APPA! UMMA!_"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sontak menoleh. Disana, di ambang pintu, ada Sehun, Luhan, dan juga Jungkook.

"Hei, Jagoan _appa_… Kemari…" Jongin menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Jungkook untuk mendekat padanya.

Secepat kilat Jungkook berlari dan menghambur di pelukan ayahnya. Kemudian, ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Sudah kebiasaan untuk Jongin menggendong Jungkook ketika bertemu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hm? Baik, tidak? Kookie tidak nakal, kan dengan Sehun _ahjusshi_ dan Luhan _ahjumma_?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kookie baik. Iya, kan, _ahjumma, ahjusshi_?"

Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dengan sedikit tawa. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah menutup pintunya.

"_Appa_ tahu Kookie itu anak baik." Ucap Jongin dan mencium pipi Jungkook. "Lihat. Yang ada di gendongan _umma_ adik bayi. Tampan, kan?"

Jongin menurunkan Jungkook di samping Kyungsoo. Membiarkan anak itu melihat adik bayinya lebih dekat.

"_Umma_… Kenapa adik bayi kecil sekali?"

"Itu karena adik bayi baru saja lahir." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa adik bayi tidak menangis dan selalu tidur?"

"Karena adik bayi sudah kenyang dan suka tidur seperti _appa_." Jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"Dan―siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Kim Jongsoo… Kookie akan memanggil adik bayi dengan nama Jongsoo. _Arasseo_?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, dia malah mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Jongsoo pelan-pelan. Jongin melihat ada senyum bahagia di wajah Jungkook.

"Jongsoo-_ya_, _annyeong_…" Ucap Jungkook riang setelah ia berhenti mengusap pipi adik bayinya. "_Igeo_―Kookie _hyungieyo_… Selamat datang…"

Kyungsoo hampir saja menangis saat Jungkook mengucapkan kalimat itu. Di tambah dengan kecupan singkat dari Jungkook di kening lembut Jongsoo.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Anak pintar." Ucapnya. "Kookie harus sayang pada adik bayi, ya… Lihat, dia sangat kecill. Jadi, Kookie harus baik pada adik bayi dan tidak boleh membuatnya menangis. Kookie yang harus jadi Jagoannya. Oke?"

Senyum Jungkook terkembang lebar dan mengangguk kuat-kuat. "_Ne, appa! Arasseo!_"

Oh, Tuhan…

Jongin benar-benar bersyukur dengan keluarga kecilnya dan setiap kebahagiaan di celahnya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Masih ajja bersambung -_-**

**Hehehe… Entahlah. Aku masih pengen nulis cerita ini, pengen ceritain bagaimana sayangnya Jungkook ke Jongsoo… Aigoo~**

**Yang minta HunHan, nanti dapet kok… Yang minta Jongin Family-nya diperbanyak, juga pasti dapet kok… Juga yang minta Jungkook-Jongsoo, itu pasti dapet juga…**

**Ditunggu yaa ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo mendapatkan _kunjungan istimewa_ ketika ia dan Jongin sedang duduk berdua bersama Jongsoo yang berada di dekapan ayahnya.

Seketika saja suasana di ruang rawat Kyungsoo menjadi sangat ramai.

Iya, itu adalah _kunjungan istimewa_ dari divisi HRD di kantor Jongin. Termasuk ada Yixing dan Baekhyun disana. Juga beberapa orang yang ikut menengok kelahiran putra Presdir Kim.

"Selamat untuk kelahiran putra kedua anda, Kim _Sajangnim_. Saya turut bahagia melihat bayi dan ibunya sehat…" Ucap salah satu dari karyawan Jongin dengan menyerahkan sebuah kado dengan ukuran kubus yang cukup besar.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya, sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum tulus setelah menggumam banyak terimakasih.

Sehun yang juga berada disana hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Sebenarnya, sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan statusmu yang sebenarnya, Kim _Sajangnim_?"

Semua orang yang ada disana menengok pada Sehun yang baru saja berbicara. Begitupula dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menatap Sehun heran dengan mata menyipit. Tidak terkecuali dengan Yixing dan Baekhyun yang ―sangat diketahui― si duo gosip.

"Apa maksudmu, Hun?" Jongin bersuara.

Lalu, Sehun tersenyum. Bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo―yang mana itu membuat Jongin menjadi curiga kepada mereka berdua.

"Kalian merencanakan sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin penuh selidik.

Tetapi, Sehun dan Kyungsoo menggeleng kompak. Sampai―

"Kim _Sajangnim_ yang kalian tahu sebagai seorang direktur berusia dua puluh enam tahun ini bukanlah seorang duda dengan satu anak laki-laki."

Semua karyawan Jongin yang berada disana membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Seluruh karyawan yang bekerja di kantornya memang hampir semua pegawai baru―yang masih tiga sampai lima tahun bekerja disana. Karena para karyawan yang bekerja pada dikrektur Kim Yunho sudah mengundurkan diri sejak lama.

"Kim Jungkook itu bukanlah putra Kim Jongin _Sajangnim_, tapi putra dari Kim Yunho _Sajangnim_ bersama istrinya Kim Jaejoong. Jadi, untuk kalian yang selalu menyangka kalau Kim Jongin _Sajangnim_ itu seorang duda dengan anak satu, itu kesalahan besar. Karena pada nyatanya, Kim _Sajangnim_ hanya menikah satu kali, yaitu bersama dengan Kim Kyungsoo. Lalu, Kim Jongsoo adalah anak pertamanya."

Jongin memandang Sehun bengis. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. "Kau mempermalukanku di depan karyawanku sendiri, Hun." Ucapnya lemas.

Tapi, Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggungnya mencoba membuat Jongin tenang. "Tidak baik membohongi semua karyawanmu dan membuat mereka salah paham."

Jongin menarik nafasnya pelan dan mengangguk. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada semua orang yang ada disana. Meminta maaf karena tidak memberitahu sapa dirinya dan juga Jungkook sedari awal. Malah membiarkan mereka salah paham dengan keadaan Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Yixing tidak bersuara. Mereka terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan barusan. _'Pantas saja Kyungsoo selalu mengelak jika aku mengatai Kim Sajangnim itu duda dengan anak satu…'_ Batin mereka berdua kompak.

Pada akhirnya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kebohongan lagi yang ditutupi Jongin. Semua orang sudah tahu, jika Kim Jungkook adalah putra Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong―yang berarti adalah keponakan Kim Jongin. Dan Kim Kyungsoo adalah istri Kim Jongin, sedangkan Kim Jongsoo adalah putra pertama Kim Jongin.

Namun…

Kim Jungkook tetap putra Kim Jongin juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Jeon Jungkook – Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Other  
Genre :: Romance – Fluffy – Family – Gender Switch  
Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Umma, umma_!"

Jungkook mendekat kepada Kyungsoo saat ibunya sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rawatnya dengan Jongsoo di dekapannya―sedang meminum asi.

"_Ye_, Kookie?"

"Hmm… Jongsoo beruntung, ya… Bisa minum susu dari _umma_. Kalau Kookie, kata _appa_ tidak pernah. Karena _appa_ bilang, _appa_ mencari uang untuk membeli susu buat Kookie." Ucapnya polos. Ia memandangi Jongsoo penuh sayang dengan matanya yang berbinar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tangan lain yang tidak digunakan untuk mendekap Jongsoo ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala Jungkook. "Tapi, itu tidak apa-apa. Toh, Kookie sudah pintar. Kookie juga jadi anak baik dan penurut. Kookie kan Jagoan…"

Senyum Jungkook terkembang lebar.

"Nanti, kalau _umma _dan adik bayi sudah boleh keluar dari sini, kita pergi ke rumah Yunho _appa_ dan Jaejoong _umma_, ya… Kita kenalkan Jongsoo pada mereka. Pasti Jongsoo senang…"

Jungkook mengangguk kuat. Ia kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping.

Dalam pikiran Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang ibu yang sempurna untuk Jungkook. Walaupun bukan putra kandung yang dia lahirkan sendiri, tapi Jungkook itu sama seperti Jongsoo. Kyungsoo ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk menjadi ibu yang sempurna bagi Jungkook, menggantikan hari-hari penuh kasih sayang yang Jungkook lewatkan tanpa sosok ibu enam tahun kebelakang.

"_Umma, appa eodisseo_?" Tanya Jungkook.

"_Appa_ sedang makan siang di lantai dua. Kenapa? Kookie lapar?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "_Anni_. Kookie ngantuk. Kookie ingin di gendong _appa_." Katanya manja. Ia menguap dua kali, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kookie bilang kalau Kookie sudah besar, kan? Kookie juga bilang sendiri kalau Kookie sudah tidak boleh di gendong waktu itu." Kyungsoo mengingatkan, dan Jungkook menganggukinya. "Nah, Jagoan _umma_ yang pintar tidur sendiri, mau? Kookie boleh tidur di tempat tidur _umma_, kok."

"_Jeongmal?_"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Yap_. Kookie boleh tidur disana. Tapi, janji jangan ingin di gendong kalau Kookie ingin tidur. _Arra_?"

Jungkook tertawa dan dia mengangguk kuat. Jungkook segera turun dari sofa dan berjalan cepat menuju Kasur rawat Kyungsoo. Ia mendorong sebuah kursi dan menaikinya untuk bisa mencapai Kasur Kyungsoo yang cukup tinggi.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat kelakuan manis penuh akal Jungkook-_nya_. Matanya melihat jika anak itu membuka jaketnya sendiri, menyamankan bantal dan menutup mata. Untung saja Jongsoo juga sudah terlelap tidur jadi tidak terlalu berisik karena menangis.

Ah, Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur.

Ia di kelilingi oleh malaikat-malaikat tampan.

_Klek__―_

Pintu terbuka, dan menampakkan Jongin dengan senyumnya yang terpatri jelas di wajah tampannya. Kedua kaki jenjang Jongin melangkah mendekat pada sang istri dan duduk di sisinya.

"Ouh, _aigoo_… Jongie _appa_ tidur lagi, _eoh_?"

"Ssstt…" Kyungsoo menepuk lengan Jongin pelan. "Jangan berisik." Katanya. Ia lalu menunjuk Jungkook yang sedang tertidur di tempat rawatnya. "Jungkook baru saja tidur. Jadi, kau jangan berisik."

Jongin terkekeh mengerti. Ia kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak bisa di artikan.

"Apa?"

"_Anni_." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya santai. "Hanya merindukanmu dan juga dua Jagoanku…" Lanjutnya dengan senyum mengembang.

_Cup!_

Jongin berhasil mencuri satu kecupan di bibir manis Kyungsoo. Setelah tertawa dengan suara pelan, Jongin bersiap untuk mengambil alih Jongsoo untuk ia gendong dan di tidurkan.

"Kemarikan. Aku akan menidurkannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tidurkan saja Jongsoo di samping Jungkook. Aku ingin melihat mereka berdua yang sedang tertidur."

Jongin paham. Ia kemudian beranjak dan menidurkan Jongsoo hati-hati di samping Jungkook.

Jongin tersenyum. Lihatlah―mereka berdua begitu mirip walaupun Jongsoo baru saja berumur belum seminggu. Kesamaan mereka begitu jelas. Mata yang terpejam, hidung yang mancung, pipinya yang bulat, kulit halus. Oh, malaikat-malaikat kecil itu sempurna.

Jongin merogoh saku celananya, dan dia mengambil ponsel untuk mengabadikan gambar Jagoannya.

"Kau memfoto mereka?"

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali duduk di sisi Kyungsoo. "Lihat, mereka sangat manis. Polos sekali saat tertidur dan menutup mata. Mereka sangat mirip…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat ponsel Jongin yang menampilkan gambar Jungkook dan Jongsoo yang tertidur ada di tangannya. Sekarang, ia merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang wanita yang sesungguhnya.

"Coba kau tidur di samping mereka, pasti gambar itu terlihat lebih menakjubkan lagi." Kyungsoo bergumam, menyerahkan ponsel itu pada suaminya.

"Itu beda lagi." Ucap Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia mengarakan _self-cam_ ponselnya pada dirinya dan Kyungsoo. "_Say cheese…_"

_Slash!_

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo tidak melakukan pose apapun. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang tersandar di bahu Jongin sementara suaminya mencium kepala Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

"Lihat, Kyung… Ini bagus."

_So romantic…_

"Oia… Kau belum tidur lagi, _eh_?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi sekarang. Mumpung Jungkook dan Jongsoo tidur, kau lebih baik istirahat saja." Suruh Jongin sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo pasti masih lelah. Ia masih membutuhkan banyak tidur, karena Jongsoo selalu saja terbangun setiap satu jam sekali dan Kyungsoo harus bangun juga untuk memberinya asi.

Walaupun ada suster, tapi Kyungsoo lebih suka melakukannya sendiri.

"Kadang aku tidak bisa tidur karena bekas jahitan di perutku masih terasa sakit." Keluh Kyungsoo. "Bahkan berjalan saja aku harus menopang padamu…"

Jongin tersenyum. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia membantu Kyungsoo untuk tidur di pangkuannya. Mengingat kedua malaikat kecilnya sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidur Kyungsoo, maka Jongin menggunakan sofa empuk ini untuk istrinya beristirahat.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidur saja. Aku yang akan menjaga kalian bertiaga…" Bisik Jongin, membiarkan Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tertidur dengan nyaman. "_Jaljja, umma…_"

Kyungsoo benar-benar bermimpi indah saat itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari mulai menghangat ketika sinar mataharinya semakin tinggi menyinari langit. Embun lembab masih senantiasa menetes dari dedaunan pohon juga kaca jendela yang tersiram hujan gerimis malam sebelumnya. Suara angin dan daun yang bergesekan terdengar sayup menandakan langit kembali damai untuk menyambut pagi hari baru.

Tak terkecuali dua orang ini. Mereka saling tatap—sebenarnya hanya sang lelakikarna perempuandihadapannya hanya menunduk memainkan selimut yang membalut sekujur tubuhnya—dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang memulai keduanya tetap diam.

Perlahan Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Sehun, suaminya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terjatuh beberapa helai menghalangi matanya, berantakan. Matanya terlihat sayu—jelas saja karna ia masih mengantuk—tapi tetap tidak menutupi tatapan tajamnya yang menuntut penjelasan pada istrinya yang tiba-tiba membangunkannya di pagi hari setelah pergulatan hebat mereka semalam—_kau pasti mengerti maksudku_.

Dengan keadaan seadanya―yang Luhan harus akui dengan senang hati, bahwa suaminya terlihat tampan, _sangat tampan!_ Perut putihdengan sedikit _abs_ miliknya terekspos dengan jelas, belum lagi dadanya yang terlihat berkeringat bersinar karna terbias cahaya matahari. Juga lehernya yang penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan. Jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang membengkak.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu dalam, Sayang…?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng, tersenyum cantik mengembang sempurna, kemudian menubruk pria dihadapannya. Ia mencintainya Suaminya. Lebih tepatnya―_Sangat mencintai suaminya_!

Pria dihadapannya sedikit terjungkal kebelakang, tapi tertahan karena tangannya langsung melingkar sempurna dipinggang Istrinya, Ia terkekeh. Sangat lembut di pendengaran Luhan.

Salah memang.

Mengabaikan keadaan kamar yang, errr―sedikit berantakan? Bantal yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya, selimut yang menjuntai ke lantai juga seprai yang terlihat kusut tak terpasang. Menjadi bukti betapa hebatnya aktifitas mereka semalam.

Luhan masih diam dipelukan Sehun, sementara suaminya tengah sibuk menyesap aroma khas Istrinya yang begitu Ia cintai dilehernya. Sesapan tanpa bekas—karna lehernya sudah penuh _kissmark_ buatannya semalam. Dalam hening Luhan berujar lirih.

"Aku hamil, Sehunnie…"

Luhan bisa merasakan pelukannya mengendur, kemudian pelukan mereka terlepas dengan kedua tangan Sehun yang berpindah dikedua pipinya.

"K―kau… serius?"

Luhan terkekeh halus kemudian memindahkan satu tangan Sehun keatas perutnya dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"_Annyeong__,__ Appa_…"

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan kemudian berseru heboh.

"_Appa… Nae—naega? APPA_!" Kemudian dia tertawa sambil mengangkat Luhan keudara dan menciumi perut Luhan berkali-kali.

"_G__omawo__…__G__omawo_, Oh Luhan…"

Sehun berujar lirih dan memagut bibir Luhan lembut.

Iya―Sehun percaya jika suatu saat dia juga akan bahagia dengan _Sehun dan Luhan kecil_ di rumahnya yang besar bersama Luhan. Ia juga percaya, jika pada saatnya, ia akan mendapatkan apa yang terbaik untuk kehidupannya.

Dan pagi ini, adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sehun sangka sebelumnya.

Luhan memberinya sebuah kejutan―yang itu adalah benar-benar kejutan besar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan…"

Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun semakin erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Yeah~ terimakasih untuk SITA ^^**

**Dan terimakasih untuk semua orang yang membaca LOVELY sampai di chapter ini ^^ Sembilan belas belum tamat? Duh, aku gak tahu ini akan tamat di chapter berapa mengingat banyak yang minta HunHan juga x_x**

**Aku berpikir tentang****―****side story? Kkkk~**

**Maaf karena ini lebih pendek. Mungkin, chap depan endingnya, yaa ^^ Ppyoong!**


	20. Chapter 20 : HunHan Side Story

Bagi Sehun, ia sudah merasa sempurna ketika Luhan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Sehun tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi selain Luhan disisinya.

Perempuan itu membuat seluruh hidup Sehun menjadi sangat sempurna.

Luhan ada ketika Sehun begitu senang karena Jongin mengajaknya bekerja di perusahaannya yang besar. Luhan ada ketika Sehun sedang sakit dan cuti bekerja sampai sebulan karena sakitnya waktu itu. Luhan ada ketika Sehun sibuk mengurus ini dan itu di kantor Jongin. Luhan ada ketika Sehun merasa tertekan karena orangtuanya yang merindukan mereka di Kanada sana. Luhan ada di setiap detik Sehun membutuhkannya.

Pernikahannya dua tahun lalu dengan Luhan membawa kebahagiaan berlimpah bagi Sehun. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagian selain ketika ia menyematkan sebuah cincin berlian dengan ukiran _hangul_ nama mereka di dalamnya pada jari manis sebelah kiri wanita yang paling dia cintai sepanjang hidup.

Setiap malam sebelum tidur, Sehun akan bertanya kepada Luhan. "Aku bahagia seperti ini, selamanya bersamamu. Apa kau juga?"

Yang mengejutkan, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk Sehun lebih erat dan memejamkan mata. Menghindari ucapan Sehun, ia berpura-pura tertidur.

Luhan hanya meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia sangat mencintai lelaki itu dengan tingkah lakunya yang seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya, dalam hati ia menjerit _'aku istri paling buruk'_.

"Ya, Sehunnie…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**[HunHan Side]**

**Cast :: Oh Sehun ****—**** Xi Luhan ****—**** Others  
Genre :: Romance ****—**** Married Life ****—**** Gender Switch  
Length :: One Shoot**

**.**

**[David Cook : Always Be My Baby]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tahun pertama—

Ini adalah _testpack_ kesekian yang Luhan gunakan pagi ini. Semuanya berserakan di lantai kamar mandinya, berharap jika salah diantara puluhan benda itu menunjukkan dua garis merah.

Namun nihil.

Semua tidak menunjukkan apa yang Luhan inginkan. Maka seketika itu, hati Luhan berdenyut nyeri. Ini adalah alasan kuat mengapa ia tidak bisa menjawab ungkapan cinta Sehun dengan ucapannya.

Karena Luhan merasa belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik, yang bisa membahagiakan suaminya.

Meskipun Sehun tidak mengatakan dan tidak menuntut Luhan untuk segera hamil dan memiliki seorang bayi, tapi Luhan tahu, jauh di dalam hatinya, Sehun ingin memiliki buah hati yang akan mereka berdua jaga nantinya.

Hanya saja, Sehun itu terlalu baik untuk tidak mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan dalam dirinya.

_Klek__—_

Luhan masih disana—menahan kedua lengannya di pinggiran _washtafel_—saat Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi pelan. Menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri kosong.

"Kau sedang apa, hei? Kau lama sekali jadi—" Ucapan Sehun terpotong saat matanya melihat keadaan di sekitar Luhan yang berantakan. Begitupula dengan istrinya yang hanya diam tidak membalas ucapannya.

Sehun tidak bodoh.

Ia tahu, sudah beberapa minggu ini Luhan terus melakukan hal yang sama. Mengetes setiap pagi buta menggunakan puluhan _testpack_ setiap harinya.

Kedua kaki Sehun tergerak melangkah mendekat pada istrinya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun menghadapkan Luhan lalu memeluknya erat. Membuat wajah Luhan menyatu langsung dengan dada suaminya yang tertutupi piyama lengan pendek.

Luhan bisa merasakan gerakan halus di punggung dan tengkuknya. Sentuhan tangan Sehun sedang membuatnya tenang.

Sekuat tenaga, Luhan menahan tangisnya. Ia mencengkram sisi piyama Sehun hingga terlihat kusut.

"Maafkan―"

"Kita tidur lagi, ya? Ini masih terlalu pagi dan aku libur." Potong Sehun, tidak ingin membiarkan Luhan berbicara yang Sehun tahu kemana semua itu akan mengarah. "Kau lelah. Kemarin kau berada di rumah Tao, kan? Ayo, tidur lagi…"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi bahu Luhan. Sementara tangan Luhan masih mencengkram sisi piyama suaminya, tangan Sehun naik keatas untuk merengkuh pipi Luhan serta memberinya ciuman mesra di kening.

"_I Love You, Babe_…"

Luhan tidak tahu, apakah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak memiliki suami yang mencintainya seperti Sehun. Karena… Sehun juga tidak jujur kepadanya.

.

.

.

Luhan pandai memasak.

Yang membuat Sehun tertarik dengan masakan Luhan adalah tampilannya yang begitu menggoda walaupun sebenarnya itu seperti makanan anak-anak.

Contohnya bekal makan siang untuk Sehun.

Di kotak nasinya, Sehun akan mendapati dua buah nasi kepal di tambah wortel kukus sebagai mata dan tomat yang dibuang bijinya sebagai mulut lalu irisan buncis matang untuk hidungnya. Di setiap pinggirnya, Luhan akan membuat ayam goreng dengan mayones dan bubuk lada hitam diatasnya. Tidak lupa memberikan pelengkap lain yang membuat bekal makan Sehun terlihat menarik. Seperti untuk membujuk anak-anak yang susah makan di usia tiga sampai lima tahun.

Dan pagi ini, Luhan memasak sup ayam ginseng.

"Sudah memasuki musim dingin. Jadi, kau harus makan hangat dan berkuah untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuhmu." Ucap Luhan tersenyum dengan tangan yang sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya diatas meja makan.

"Kali ini apa, hm?"

"Sup ayam ginseng. Suka tidak suka, kau harus memakannya yang banyak. _Arra_?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kau seperti memberitahu anak kecil saja, sayang…" Ia berseru renyah. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk meraih pinggang Luhan.

Luhan mendengus sebal. "Kau itu bayi besar,_ yeobo_…"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Ketika Luhan selesai dengan piring Sehun yang sudah terisi nasi dan juga sup di mangkuk kecil, ia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dan membiarkan istrinya duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

Percakapan kecil namun romantis selalu tertjadi ketika mereka melakukan sarapan mereka setiap harinya. Luhan akan merutuk ketika sehun menggodanya. Padahal itu kenyataan, tapi Luhan selalu merasa Sehun berbohong. Dan walau begitu, mereka tetap saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Ini musim dingin yang keberapa? Sejak pernikahan…" Luhan bertanya dengan suara kecil, tidak menghentikan acara makannya.

"Kedua, mungkin… Jika aku tidak salah hitung."

Istrinya berhenti memainkan sendok dan garpunya, lalu tersenyum penuh kepedihan menatap Sehun. "Dan selama itu, aku tidak membuatmu bahagia…" Tawanya getir.

Sehun mendongak bingung pada Luhan. "Apa yang―"

"Aku tahu, jauh di dalam dirimu kau menginginkannya. Kau merindukan sosok kecil yang mungkin mirip denganmu dan denganku. Kau ingin ada bayi kecil di tengah-tengah kita." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja padaku, hm? Aku tahu aku tidak membuatmu bahagia. Aku bukan wanita sempurna…"

"…"

Beberapa menit terdiam. Mereka berdua berhenti sarapan walaupun di piring mereka masih terdapat banyak nasi dan supnya.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus pada Sehun. "_Chaa_! Suamiku yang tampan, kau harus banyak makan hari ini. Aku juga sudah membuatkan bekal makan siang yang cantik untukmu." Dalam sekejap, Luhan berubah riang kembali. Dan Sehun tahu, itu hanya keterpaksaan.

"Kau ada acara nanti siang?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir.

"Hm… Aku rasa, aku akan pergi ke klinik."

"Kau―"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Jongin _sajangnim_ pasti membutuhkanmu di kantor. Kalian ada _meeting_ penting diluar kota, kan? _Yeap_… Dan lagipula, aku hanya ingin memeriksakan mataku yang sedikit bermasalah…"

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah.

Itu semua bohong.

Bukan memeriksakan mata, namun hal lain, yang menurut Luhan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kelak… Kau pasti akan menjadi ibu dan aku akan menjadi ayah._

_Kelak… Akan ada entah itu bayi laki-laki atau perempuan yang mengganggu tidur kita._

_Kelak… Kita akan bahagia juga._

_Kelak… Kau akan membuatkan bekal makan siang yang cantik di tas anak kita._

_Dan segalanya…_

_Kelak…_

_Jadi, tolong jangan lakukan apapun, Luhan…_

_Aku mencintaimu. Cukup dirimu… Dan aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu, sayang…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Jumpa lagi dengan akuuuu (si orang sok sibuk) LOL**

**Jujur, aku agak stuck di chapter 19 tentang KaiSoo. Karena lama gak ngetik ffnya, aku jadi kehilangan arah dan feel cerita mereka. Tapi, feel HunHan aku meledak-ledak. Jadi, gantinya aku post HunHan side disini.**

**Aku tahu aku gak konsisten dan gak profesional. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? ^^**

**Maaf yaa ^^**


	21. Chapter 21 : HunHan Side Story 2

"Tadi―kau benar-benar pergi ke klinik, Lu?"

Sehun bertanya ketika Luhan sedang melepaskan simpul dasinya―Sehun baru saja tiba di rumah malam hari.

Luhan menatap Sehun singkat dengan mendongakkan kepalanya, dan dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Ya. Aku ke klinik menggunakan taksi." Jawabnya. Tetap fokus melepaskan dasi yang melingkari leher suaminya.

"Jadi, apa kata dokter?"

"Mataku baik. Hanya saja, aku harus banyak tidur agar kantung mataku tidak menghitam." Ucapnya. Tangannya kini beralih menyentuh kedua bahu suaminya. Kepalanya terdongak lagi, dan tersenyum kembali menatap sang suami. "Kau mau mandi? Aku akan tambahkan aroma leci kesukaanmu…"

Beberapa saat Sehun terdiam untuk menyelami mata Luhan. Namun, sebelum ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, tangan perempuan itu sudah terayun didepan matanya.

"Sehun-_ah_? Kau mendengarku?"

Mencoba tenang, Sehun mencuri sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir Luhan. "Aku… Ingin mandi denganmu. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak berendam di _bathtub_ bersama?" Matanya mengerling nakal. Dan itu sukses membuat Luhan sedikit mendorong bahu Sehun.

Sehun tertawa.

"Dasar, kau mesum!"

Dan walaupun Luhan berkata begitu, ia tidak akan bisa menolak apa yang Sehun inginkan. Sebuah kewajiban bagi Luhan adalah ketika Sehun meminta sesuatu kepadanya.

Air hangat yang penuh dalam _bathtub_, busa-busa yang mengapung diatas air, aroma leci yang menenangkan pikiran, juga setiap sentuhan di kulit tubuh mereka masing-masing memberikan sensai tersendiri.

Membuat mereka berdua melupakan penat masing-masing karena Luhan hanya tahu tentang melenguh dan Sehun yang hanya tahu untuk membuat _dirinya yang lain_ menjadi tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**[HunHan Side]**

**Cast :: Oh Sehun ****—**** Xi Luhan ****—**** Others  
Genre :: Romance ****—**** Married Life ****—**** Gender Switch  
Length :: One Shoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahun kedua―

Sehun menemukan fakta lain dari Luhan. Bahwa tanpa sepengetahuannya, ternyata Luhan selalu pergi ke klinik minimal dua minggu sekali.

Sehun tidak pernah habis pikir dengan pikiran Luhan.

Apa yang salah sehingga dia tiba-tiba sering pergi ke klinik tanpa memberitahunya dan sekedar meminta ijin?

Walaupun Sehun sudah tahu, alasan utamanya adalah Luhan yang memeriksakan tubuhnya secara rutin untuk mencari tahu apa masalah yang ada dalam dirinya sehingga sampai saat ini ia belum bisa mengandung anak Sehun.

.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kalimat dingin itu terucap begitu saja di bibir Sehun saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemukan istrinya sedang berbaring di tempat tidur mereka yang besar.

Luhan mendongak bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya, kau selalu pergi ke klinik, kan?"

Mata Luhan membesar seketika.

"Kau pergi kesana setiap dua minggu sekali di hari yang berbeda."

Jantungnya berdegup gugup.

"Kau bukan memeriksakan matamu. Tapi seluruh tubuh, terutama rahimmu."

Kali ini, Luhan menunduk takut.

"Dan kau melakukan semuanya tanpa ijinku, yang jelas-jelas adalah suamimu."

Kedua tangannya meremas selimut tebal yang menutupi kakinya. Bahunya bergetar dan Sehun melihatnya. Dia hanya diam, tetapi telinganya mendengar isak tangis Luhan samar-samar.

"Aku butuh penjelasan untuk itu."

"Apa yang kau katakan memang benar." Luhan berkata lirih masih dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku selalu pergi ke klinik setiap dua minggu sekali di hari yang berbeda. Bukan untuk memeriksakan mata, tetapi rahimku."

"Lu―"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa segera mengandung anakmu walaupun itu sudah lebih dari dua tahun kita bersama. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kebahagiaan yang lain dengan memberimu bayi kecil yang menggemaskan. Aku hanya… aku hanya―hiks…"

Seperti sudah menjadi gerak tubuh otomatis, Sehun mendekat pada Luhan. Memeluk perempuan itu saat ia sudah berada diatas tempat tidurnya yang besar.

Mendekap kepala Luhan erat. Membiarkan Luhan meremas piyamanya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tahu, Luhan telah lama memendam hal ini.

"Aku tidak sempurna, Hun… Aku bukan istri yang baik. Dokter bilang aku baik-baik saja, tapi dia tidak bisa meyakinkanku bahwa aku bisa memiliki bayi darimu. Aku tahu kau sehat dan tidak ada yang salah. Tapi―"

"Lu, berhenti!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya. "Kumohon…"

"Hiks―hiks…"

"Bukan salahmu. Bukan salahku. Bukan salah dokter."

Luhan masih terisak. Membuat piyama suaminya basah di bagian dada juga kusut di bagian punggung.

"Kau sempurna. Kau segalanya. Kau cantik, kau menyenangkan, kau baik, kau enak diajak bicara, kau mengerti diriku, kau membuatku nyaman disisimu, dan semua itu adalah kesempurnaanmu."

"…"

"Tentang memiliki bayi atau tidak, kita tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Kau tidak harus pergi ke klinik dan memeriksakan dirimu setiap saat. Karena saat Tuhan berkata 'belum saatnya', maka kita masih harus menunggu."

Isakkan Luhan semakin mengeras, dan saat itu juga Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Luhan bisa berpikiran seperti itu sementara ia sendiri tidak berpikir sampai kesana.

"Aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu sepenuhnya―"

"Siapa yang mengatakannya, hah?"

Luhan diam.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata dan merasa begitu, Lu… Aku hanya merasa begitu sempurna ketika kau disisiku setiap saat. Aku bahagia cukup denganmu. Tidak ada yang lain. Dan seorang bayi, hanyalah sebagai pelengkap kebersamaanku denganmu, sebagai buah cinta kita…"

Sehun memandang langit-langit kamarnya, menahan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Sehun…"

"Kumohon… Jangan ke klinik lagi, oke? Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat…. Jadi, jangan memaksakan apa-apa lagi mulai saat ini."

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin berteman sejak lama.

Sehun juga mengetahui seluruhnya tentang hidup Jongin. Tentang Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Juga, tentang Kim Jungkook yang semua orang menduga jika anak itu adalah putra dari Jongin.

Tetapi, Sehun hanya diam dan tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan ketika orang-orang menganggap Jongin seorang duda.

"Bagaimana kabar istrimu, Hun? Apakah dia baik? Kau jarang menceritakan kehidupan rumah tanggamu akhir-akhir ini." Jongin membuka pembicaraan saat dia sedang berdua bersama Sehun di ruangannya.

"Eo? Luhan baik. Dia selalu di rumah dan memasak makanan yang enak. Menyibukkan diri…" Jawab Sehun dengan tangan dan mata yang fokus pada berkas-berkasa di meja kerja Jongin.

"Istrimu selalu memasak? Kenapa kau tidak pernah membagiku?"

"Karena kau sudah punya gadis dari HRD…"

Jongin mendengus. Sehun itu selalu bisa membuatnya diam karena terpojok sehingga tidak bisa membalas lagi apa-apa.

"Kau tahu tentang Kyungsoo, Hun?"

Kini, Sehun menatap Jongin dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah. "Aku mengenalmu bukan satu atau dua hari. Tapi, bertahun-tahun, Kim _Sajangnim_." Sebal Sehun. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo itu sangatlah berbeda. Bahkan aku pikir, kau sudah melakukan hal-hal yang lebih padanya…"

Sial!

Sehun sepertinya tahu kalau Jogin sudah mencium gadis itu tepat di bibir ketika Jungkook sedang sakit kemarin -.-

"Tapi, aku senang karena kau menemukan seseorang yang cocok denganmu dan menyayangi Jungkook. Bukankah, Jungkook juga menyukai Kyungsoo? Aku melihat kalian sewaktu ke Changwon. Dan itu sangatlah terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga…"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun. Berarti, sahabatnya mendukung hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, Hun…" Ucap Jongin. "Dan, sepertinya kau harus lebih sering di rumah… Aku minta maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu dengan urusan pekerjaan. Sampai-sampai, kau jarang menemani istrimu dan―"

"Disini aku bekerja padamu, _Sajangnim_… Seperti karyawan yang lain, aku melakukan tugasku dengan mencoba profesional. Aku tidak ingin di bedakan hanya karena aku ini temanmu…"

Jongin benar-benar merasa salut pada Sehun. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar dewasa dan berpikiran matang. Luhan pasti bahagia bersama Sehun…

"Padahal, aku ingin kau mengambil waktu beberapa saat agar kau bisa memberiku Sehun-Sehun kecil untuk menjadi temannya Jungkook nanti…"

Sehun hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dengan cepat…

Ketika Jongin telah memilih jalannya untuk menikah dengan Kyungsoo, dan juga memilih Kyungsoo sebagai pendamping hidup juga ibu dari Jungkook.

Sehun semakin sibuk saat Jongin mengambil cuti satu bulan. Dan dia di kejutkan dengan sebuah kabar kalau Kyungsoo tengah mengandung saat itu.

Membuatnya sedikit iri, karena Jongin akan segera mendapatkan bayi sementara dirinya masih begitu-begitu saja dengan Luhan.

Hanya saja, Sehun tidak mengeluh.

Ia tetap seperti biasanya. Sehun yang dewasa, penuh perhatian, dan romantis kepada Luhan.

.

Yang tidak pernah Sehun bayangkan, Jongin akan menitipkan Monggu ―anjing peliharaan mereka― kepadanya. Dan itu cukup baik. Karena Luhan senang ketika anjing itu menggonggong gembira, berlari di halaman belakang, dan tertidur pulas di dekat kursi tamu.

Sehun merasa bersyukur karena Jongin menitipkan Monggu.

Karena Luhan menjadi lebih sering tertawa ketika anjing itu bergerak riang.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya yang luas. Sesaat, dia mengukir senyum ketika melihat Luhan sedang duduk di meja rias, mempercantik dirinya yang memang sudah sangat cantik. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati Luhan, berdiri sempurna di belakangnya.

"Kau sangat cantik. Kenapa masih berdandan, hm?" Ujarnya bertanya, tersenyum pada Luhan dari pantulan di kaca rias.

Luhan balas tersenyum. "Bisakah kali ini kau mengantarkanku?"

"Kemana lagi? Aku pikir hari ini kita akan berdua saja di rumah." Dahi Sehun mengkerut. Memang, Sehun tidak masuk bekerja karena sebelumnya dia sudah mengambil cuti dua hari dan Jongin mengertinya dengan paham. Dan dia berniat menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Luhan. hanya di rumah, tidak kemana-mana.

Luhan tersenyum, membalik tubuhnya untuk duduk menghadap Sehun. "Ke klinik." Jawabnya sendu. "Kumohon… Kali ini, antar aku…"

Kedua tangan Luhan terulur, meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya. Menatapnya dari bawah, Luhan tahu betul Sehun tidak akan suka jika dirinya kembali membahas hal yang sama.

Namun, Sehun mengambil posisi bersimpuh, membiarkan Luhan menggenggam tangannya. "Apa ini adalah tentang hal yang sama?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Helaan nafas Sehun terdengar. Lelaki itu mencium perut Luhan sekilas sebelum menatap matanya dan berkata. "Kita sudah membahasnya bekali-kali. Tidak peduli apapun itu, jangan ke klinik dan jangan melakukan apa-apa lagi."

"Tapi, aku tahu kau kesepian…" Luhan memotong lirih. Sungguh… Ia merasa bahwa Sehun memang sedang tidak jujur saat ini.

"Aku memang kesepian, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa benar-benar seperti itu karena aku tahu kau selalu ada untukku." Ujarnya dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak ke klinik lagi."

"Tapi―"

"Untukku… Kau yang paling sempurna. Seorang bayi tidak akan menjamin kebahagiaanku jika kau tidak disisiku. Cukup kau, hanya kau. Jika belum saatnya, maka jangan memaksakan. Biarkan semuanya berjalan dan kita akan terus berusaha…"

Luhan menunduk, semakin meremas tangan Sehun yang dia genggam. Menyadari kebaikan Sehun, Luhan menangis. Dua tahun pernikahannya, dia adalah perempuan paling bodoh karena tidak bisa membahagiakan suaminya sendiri dengan menghadrikan seorang bayi mungil.

Luhan membenci dirinya!

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku menikahimu karena aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia. Jika kau menangis, maka aku gagal menjadi seorang suami."

Luhan bisa merasakan tubuhnya menghangat saat Sehun memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun… Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak. Jangan menangis dan jangan meminta maaf…" Tangan Sehun membelai rambut panjang istrinya penuh sayang. Tersenyum saat Luhan mengangguk penuh pengertian.

_Terimakasih…_

Guk! Guk!

Luhan menoleh, dan menemukan anjing menggemaskan di ambang pintu. Melepaskan pelukan Sehun setelah menghapus air matanya, Luhan merentangkan tangan.

"_Come here_, Monggu-_ya_!"

Dan anjing itu berlari menuju pangkuan Luhan. Menciumi dan menjilati lehernya.

Sehun tertawa melihat itu.

Yah. Mereka tidak akan kesepian walaupun tanpa kehadiran seorang bayi.

"Sehun, bisakah Monggu tinggal bersama kita lebih lama? Atau beli saja Monggu untukku…"

"Aku yakin Jongin tidak akan memberikannya. Karena Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sangat menyayanginya." Sehun menjawab sembari mengelus bulu halus Monggu. "Kalau kau mau, kita beli saja di _pet shop_. Menamainya Janggu bukan ide buruk, kan?"

Dan Luhan mengangguk bahagia.

.

.

.

_Walaupun beberapa waktu telah berlalu, tapi Luhan tetap saja meminta Sehun untuk mengantarnya ke klinik._

_Walaupun setiap malam mereka membahas tentang hal yang sama, Luhan tetap saja tidak pernah berhenti membahasnya._

_Walaupun Sehun bilang ia hanya butuh Luhan, hati kecilnya menginginkan bayi kecil seperti apa yang akan Jongin miliki beberapa waktu ke depan._

_Tapi, Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengatakan hal itu dan nantinya akan melukai Luhan._

_Sehun terlalau mencintai Luhan._

_Sehingga ia memilih seperti ini, daripada hal-hal buruk terjadi._

_Ia sudah bahagia._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Still HunHan ^^**

**Tamat di chap 3 (chap besok ending HunHan side) dan kembali ke KaiSoo x Jungkook x Jongsoo…**

**Hhhoo~~ aku kangen si manis cookie Jungkookiiiiieeeee, kyaaaa~**


	22. Chapter 22 : HunHan Side Story 3

Sehun memang seorang lelaki pekerja keras. Ia akan mengutamakan pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya juga keluarga kecilnya.

Namun, Luhan juga bukan perempuan manja yang akan mengeluh karena Sehun tak mempunyai banyak waktu untuknya.

Tidak.

Mereka berdua adalah orang dewasa yang sama-sama saling mengerti dan sama-sama saling memahami.

Maka, ketika Sehun membawa Monggu ke rumah, Luhan merasa sangat senang. Karena setidaknya, dia akan memiliki teman sementara Sehun pergi ke kantor untuk seharian penuh. Walaupun Monggu itu seekor anjing, tapi Luhan tidak masalah.

Dia mempunyai aktifitas baru akhir-akhir ini.

Memandikan Monggu, memberi makan Monggu, jalan-jalan dengan Monggu dan berakhir pekan dengan Monggu.

Lalu, Luhan bertanya pada suatu hari.

"Apakah Jongin-_sshi_ tidak akan memberikan Monggu itu untukku?" Matanya memandang lurus pada Monggu yang sedang meminum susunya di dekat meja makan.

Kepala Sehun menggeleng. "Jongin akan memberikannya, Kyungsoo juga. Tapi anak mereka tidak akan mau." Jawab Sehun. "Kemarin saja dia menangis seharian karena Monggu yang aku bawa kemari." Sebelah tangan Sehun merambat ke pinggang Luhan. Menarik perempuan itu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Hmm… Padahal aku ingin sekali ajing yang seperti Monggu."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Jongin pernah memelihara seekor anjing bernama Jjanggu. Versi besar dan lebih gemuk dari Monggu. Tapi, dia mati tertabrak mobil dan Jongin mengurung diri selama seminggu setelahnya." Ia menerawang, mengingat masa-masa SMA-nya bersama Jongin. "Tadinya, aku juga ingin membeli anjing dan menamainya Jjanggu. Tapi, aku berpikir lain…"

"Apa?"

"Ada satu anjing kecil di _pet shop_ yang aku incar. Dan aku berencana membelikannya untukmu jika aku sudah tidak sibuk."

Luhan mendongak. Ia menatap suaminya dengan mata yang berbinar. "_Jinjja_?"

"Yap. Dan kau harus menyiapkan nama untuknya." Satu tangan Sehun yang lain membelai sisi wajah Luhan. "Untuk anjing kecil, berwarna putih, berbulu panjang dan cukup tebal, lucu dan menggemaskan dengan suara melengking nyaris sepertimu―AHAWW!"

Sehun refleks menjerit ketika Luhan mencubit pinggangnya dengan kasar. "Kau mengatai suaraku melengking lagi, Oh!" Bentaknya pura-pura. "Tapi tetap saja kau suka saat aku bernyanyi tengah malam untukmu…" Diakhiri dengusan sebal, Luhan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekapan Sehun.

Dan sang lelaki hanya tertawa senang. Detik-detik ketika malam sebelum tidur seperti ini adalah yang terbaik menurutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Jjangah? Byeol? Atau… Woody?"

"Carikan nama yang bagus ketika anjing itu aku bawa pulang ke rumah nanti…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVELY**

**[HunHan Side]**

**Cast :: Oh Sehun ****—**** Xi Luhan ****—**** Others  
Genre :: Romance ****—**** Married Life ****—**** Gender Switch  
Length :: One Shoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin pernah menitipkan Jungkook kepada Sehun dan Luhan suatu hari.

Sehun pikir, Luhan akan senang saat ia membawa Jungkook ke rumah. Dan benar saja. Luhan merasa lebih dari senang ketika anak yang akan berusia tujuh tahun itu ada di rumahnya, walaupun mulutnya terus menggerutu ingin pulang dan bertemu orang tuanya.

"_Ahjusshi_! Kookie ingin pulaaaaannnngggg~~!" Jungkook merengek manja disertai nada sebal yang kentara. Dia duduk di sofa, menelantarkan jaket sekolah dan tasnya disisinya.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Sehun sibuk di dekat Jungkook dengan _tablet PC_ di tangannya, sementara Luhan sibuk membuat sesuatu di dapur.

"_AHJUSSHI_!" Panggil Jungkook dengan sedikit nada tinggi karena sebal.

"Eoh?" Sehun ―pura-pura― terkejut. Dia menyimpan _tablet_ tersebut di pangkuannya. "Ada apa, Kim Jungkookie?" Kemudian bertanya, dengan sebelah alis yang di naikkan.

Jungkook mendengus. "Ya! _Ahjusshi_ sedang apa?! Kookie ingin pulang! Kookie ingin _appa_―"

"_Ahjusshi_ sedang main Starcraft." Jawab Sehun memotong, dan kembali sibuk dengan tabletnya. Memandang serius kepada layar dan sesekali melirik Jungkook. "Arhh―yah! Sial! Ini sedikit lagi!"

Mata Jungkook memicing. Dirinya memang seperti Jongin, suka sekali bermain _game._ "Apakah itu Starcraft?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja―akh, siaaalll. Kalah lagi!" Disertai erangan kesal, Sehun tertawa puas dalam hati.

Jungkook diam sejenak. Dengan gerakan pelan, anak itu menggeser duduknya menjadi merapat pada Sehun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengintip pada _tablet _yang Sehun pegang.

"Oh? Kau mau lihat?"

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian ia malah tertawa senang setelahnya. Sebenarnya, Sehun hanya memancing anak itu untuk sedikit melupakan tentang keinginan pulangnya. Dan salah satu caranya ada dengan _game_.

Dari yang Sehun tahu dari Jongin, Jungkook itu sangat menyukai _game_. Hampir semua _game_ yang ada di_ gadget_ Jongin dimainkan Jungkook sampai level akhir.

Dan kali ini, Jungkook menertawakan Sehun yang menurutnya terlalu bodoh hanya untuk Starcraft level tiga.

"Sehun _ahjusshi,_ ini mudah… Kookie sudah berada di level yang lebih tinggi dengan Jongin _appa_. Bahkan, Kyuhyun _Seonsaengnim_ juga pernah melawan Kookie di sekolah. Dan _ahjusshi_ kalah di level tiga? Ahahaaa, Luhan _ahjumma_ harus tahu dan harus menertawakan _ahjusshi_ juga…"

"Ada yang memanggil _ahjumma_?"

Lalu, Luhan datang dengan tiga piring kue kering yang berbeda bentuk dan juga berbeda rasa. Dibelakangnya, Monggu mengikuti setiap langkah Luhan.

"MONGGUUUUUU!"

Luhan dan Sehun sontak tertawa saat Jungkook melempar _tablet PC_ ke sofa sementara ia berlari menerjang Monggu. Mengusap kepala anjing itu dan juga tertawa ketika Monggu menjilati pipinya sampai berguling-guling di karpet tebal rumah mereka.

Dan Sehun merasa lebih senang karena Luhan yang tertawa melihat tingkah laku Jungkook yang menggemaskan.

Sehun berterimakasih kepada Jongin.

Mendoakan lelaki itu, yang saat itu ternyata waktu untuk Kyungsoo melahirkan. Lebih cepat dari yang Jongin dan Sehun perkirakan. Namun, mereka mendoakan yang tebriak untuk segalanya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari mulai menghangat ketika sinar mataharinya semakin tinggi menyinari langit. Embun lembab masih senantiasa menetes dari dedaunan pohon juga kaca jendela yang tersiram hujan gerimis malam sebelumnya. Suara angin dan daun yang bergesekan terdengar sayup menandakan langit kembali damai untuk menyambut pagi hari baru.

Tak terkecuali dua orang ini. Mereka saling tatap—sebenarnya hanya sang lelakikarna perempuandihadapannya hanya menunduk memainkan selimut yang membalut sekujur tubuhnya—dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang memulai keduanya tetap diam.

Perlahan Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Sehun, suaminya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terjatuh beberapa helai menghalangi matanya, berantakan. Matanya terlihat sayu—jelas saja karna ia masih mengantuk—tapi tetap tidak menutupi tatapan tajamnya yang menuntut penjelasan pada istrinya yang tiba-tiba membangunkannya di pagi hari setelah pergulatan hebat mereka semalam—_kau pasti mengerti maksudku_.

Dengan keadaan seadanya―yang Luhan harus akui dengan senang hati, bahwa suaminya terlihat tampan, _sangat tampan!_ Perut putihdengan sedikit _abs_ miliknya terekspos dengan jelas, belum lagi dadanya yang terlihat berkeringat bersinar karna terbias cahaya matahari. Juga lehernya yang penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan. Jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang membengkak.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu dalam, Sayang…?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng, tersenyum cantik mengembang sempurna, kemudian menubruk pria dihadapannya. Ia mencintainya Suaminya. Lebih tepatnya―_Sangat mencintai suaminya_!

Pria dihadapannya sedikit terjungkal kebelakang, tapi tertahan karena tangannya langsung melingkar sempurna dipinggang Istrinya, Ia terkekeh. Sangat lembut di pendengaran Luhan.

Salah memang.

Mengabaikan keadaan kamar yang, errr―sedikit berantakan? Bantal yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya, selimut yang menjuntai ke lantai juga seprai yang terlihat kusut tak terpasang. Menjadi bukti betapa hebatnya aktifitas mereka semalam.

Luhan masih diam dipelukan Sehun, sementara suaminya tengah sibuk menyesap aroma khas Istrinya yang begitu Ia cintai dilehernya. Sesapan tanpa bekas—karna lehernya sudah penuh _kissmark_ buatannya semalam. Dalam hening Luhan berujar lirih.

"Aku hamil, Sehunnie…"

Luhan bisa merasakan pelukannya mengendur, kemudian pelukan mereka terlepas dengan kedua tangan Sehun yang berpindah dikedua pipinya.

"K―kau… serius?"

Luhan terkekeh halus kemudian memindahkan satu tangan Sehun keatas perutnya dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"_Annyeong__,__ Appa_…"

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan kemudian berseru heboh.

"_Appa… Nae—naega? APPA_!" Kemudian dia tertawa sambil mengangkat Luhan keudara dan menciumi perut Luhan berkali-kali.

"_G__omawo__…__G__omawo_, Oh Luhan…"

Sehun berujar lirih dan memagut bibir Luhan lembut.

Iya―Sehun percaya jika suatu saat dia juga akan bahagia dengan _Sehun dan Luhan kecil_ di rumahnya yang besar bersama Luhan. Ia juga percaya, jika pada saatnya, ia akan mendapatkan apa yang terbaik untuk kehidupannya.

Dan pagi ini, adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sehun sangka sebelumnya.

Luhan memberinya sebuah kejutan―yang itu adalah benar-benar kejutan besar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan…"

Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun semakin erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin anak kita nanti itu perempuan. Supaya aku bisa melihat miniaturmu yang mungil, cantik, dan sederhana."

Itu adalah doa yang selalu Sehun ucapkan ketika ia pulang bekerja dan mengelus perut Luhan yang semakin membesar setiap bulannya.

"Laki-laki juga tidak apa. Asal dia bisa menjaga ibunya saat dia besar nanti." Kemudian Sehun akan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Asalkan mereka akan selalu sehat…"

Bukannya bosan karena terus mendengar kalimat yang sama setiap malamnya, Luhan justru merasa sangat senang. Jika Sehun tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu, maka Luhan akan bertanya _mengapa_ dan Sehun tertawa setelahnya.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain ketika melihat Sehun tersenyum seperti itu.

Luhan merasa lengkap sebagai istri Sehun. Dan lebih lengkap lagi, ketika si kecil lahir nanti.

.

.

.

Suara tangis bayi di dalam sana membuyarkan Sehun yang terlarut dalam doanya. Ia beranjak berdiri ketika dirinya mendengar pintu terbuka.

Sang dokter tersenyum merekah. "Tuan Oh… Selamat… Anak anda perempuan." Begitu katanya, mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Sehun yang masih sedikit terpaku. "Bayinya sehat, begitu pula dengan ibunya."

Ia hampir saja menjerit saking gembiranya. Seluruh doanya terkabul. Bayinya telah lahir dengan selamat, Luhan-nya juga. Oh Tuhan…

"Sekali lagi, selamat…"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih terkembang. "Terimakasih, dokter. Jadi, bisakah saya melihat mereka berdua?" Sehun bertanya dengan kaki yang gatal ingin segera berlari menerjang istrinya. Namun, ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk menunggu jawaban dan ijin dari dokter yang sudah membantu persalinan Luhan.

"Silahkan…"

Maka dengan satu kata itu, Sehun berlari tergesa, masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan suara tangis nyaring si kecil.

Jagoannya yang cantik jelita…

Oh Junhee…

.

.

.

Sehun tidak berhenti mengucap terimakasih kepada Luhan sesaat setelah para suster memberikan mereka berdua ruang untuk berbicara. Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum karena keadaannya masih belum stabil pasca melahirkan.

"Kau yang terbaik, Luhan… Kau yang terbaik." Bisik Sehun. Mengecupi puncak kepala istrinya dengan lembut. "Kau seorang ibu, dan aku menjadi ayah. Tuhan mendengarkan doa kita, sayang… Tuhan memberikan kita bayi kecil yang manis…"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan kedua tangan yang meraih leher suaminya, menarik Sehun kedalam sebuah pelukkan yang membuatnya menangis terisak.

"Terimakasih untuk semua kebahagiaannya, Sehunnie… Terimakasih."

Maka, tangan Sehun terangkat untuk memeluk istrinya lebih erat. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan bahagia yang melingkupi dirinya. "_Uljima…_" Bisiknya serak. "_Uljima…_" Dia mengulangnya. "Tidak boleh ada yang menangis lagi setelah ini, sayang… Tidak."

Luhan mengangguk dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun. Mengusap pipi dan matanya yang basah kemudian merasakan lembutnya bibir Sehun yang mengecup bibirnya singkat.

_Klek__―_

Seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Luhan. Dengan senyum, suster itu mendekat kepada sepasang suami istri yang tengah menatapnya senang. Di tangannya, seorang bayi mungil dengan kain berwarna kuning yang membungkusnya ia dekap.

"Bayinya sudah kami bersihkan. Dan silahkan mnggendong putri anda yang cantik, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh…"

Yang menyambut bayi itu bukanlah Luhan, tetapi Sehun. Dengan hati-hati, lelaki itu membawa putri cantiknya pada dekapan hangat. Mengusapi pipinya yang gembil namun masih rapuh, rambutnya yang hitam seperti Luhan, matanya yang tertutup, hidungnya yang bangir, juga bibirnya yang indah.

"Junhee…" Dia berucap. "Namamu… Oh Junhee."

Dan saat itulah Sehun menangis. Untuk pertama kali, menggendong darah dagingnya sendiri. Buah cintanya bersama dengan Luhan―perempuan yang paling dia cintai.

"Selamat datang di dunia, sayangku…" Dengan itu, Sehun menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya pada pipi si kecil Junhee.

Luhan menutup mata melihatnya. _'Terimasih sudah tersenyum dan bahagia, Sehunnie… Oh Junhee… Terimakasih karena sudah lahir di kehidupan kami, sayang…'_ Ia berucap dalam hati.

Semuanya terasa sempurna…

.

.

.

_Tidak perlu ke klinik._

_Tidak perlu ke memeriksakan diri._

_Tidak perlu banyak testpack._

_Tidak perlu menangis dan berteriak 'aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu.'_

_Omong kosong__―__karena pada kenyataannya, kau yang memberikanku segalanya…_

_Aku mencintai kalian…_

_Luhan… Junhee…_

_Akhirnya, Sehun bisa merasakan apa yang Jongin rasakan. Memiliki seorang bayi, melihatnya tumbuh dan berkembang, bersama sang istri di samping mereka._

_Apa yang lebih membahagiakan selain bahagia bersama keluarga?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyungiiiiieeee_!"

Lelaki remaja itu menoleh ke belakangnya, dan dia mendengus cukup keras ketika melihat seseorang yang berlari kearahnya bersama sepasang sepatu di tangannya.

"Ada apa? _Hyung_ harus pergi ke―"

"Jongie ikuuuutttt~~!" Potong si lelaki kecil dengan manja. Ia tidak menatap orang yang diajaknya bicara, tetapi malah terduduk di lantai dan memasangkan sepatunya.

"_Hyung_ harus sepak bola. Kalau Jongie ikut, nanti Jongie terkena bola."

"Tapi Jongie ingin ikuuuttt~!"

Kim Jungkook, tiga belas tahun, kembali mendengus dan melangkah mendekat pada adiknya, Kim Jongsoo. Dia berjongkok, membantu Jongsoo mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Kookie _hyungie_…"

"_Hyung_ akan mengajakmu, tapi ingat pesan _hyung_. Jongie harus duduk di kursi dan jangan berlari ke lapangan. Oke?"

Jongsoo mengangguk senang. "_Arra_! Kapteeennn!"

Lalu, Jungkook tertawa. Memakaikan sebuah topi juga di kepala Jongsoo. "Pakai itu. Di lapangan panas sekali."

Kyungsoo melihat semuanya dari dapur. Dia tersenyum melihat betapa sayangnya Jungkook pada Jongsoo. Siapa sangka, Jungkook yang manja padanya dan Jongin, kini di manjai juga oleh adiknya sendiri. Jungkook tidak bisa menolak apapun yang Jongsoo inginkan.

"Kalian akan pergi?"

Keduanya menoleh dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk pada Kyungsoo.

"_Nde, umma_! Jongie mau ikut _hyungie_ ke lapangan…" Jawab lelaki yang menginjak usia enam tahun itu dengan semangat.

Jungkook mengusak rambut Jongsoo gemas. "Hm, Kookie mengajaknya ke lapangan sepak bola. Tidak apa kan, _umma_?"

"_Geurae_. Tapi ingat, Kookie harus menjaga Jongie. Dan harus pulang sebelum sore, atau _appa_ akan mengunci rumah dan kalian tidak bisa masuk kedalam jika terlambat."

"Siipp, _umma_…"

Dan apa lagi yang lebih membahagiakan ketika melihat keluarga kecilmu begitu bahagia dan saling menyayangi?

Kyungsoo berpikir, _ini terlalu sempurna_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini apa? O.o Sungguh ironi ~.~

Oke. Mengecewakan tingkat akut. Skip berlebihan dan typo dimana-mana. Pasang END diakhir, buat jaga-jaga ajja. Karena selanjutnya hanya oneshoot-oneshoot tentag keluarga Kim dan Oh (mungkin SuLay dan ChanBaek juga) ^^


	23. Bonus Story : Sick Part 1

**[SICK ****―**** Part 1]**

.

Tahun ini, Jongsoo berusia tiga tahun. Lelaki dengan pipi cabi itu sudah bisa berlari dan berbicara dengan lancar meskipun pelafalannya belum terlalu jelas. Lalu, Jungkook berusia sepuluh tahun dan sedang di tingkat tiga sekolah dasar.

Keluarga kecil Jongin selalu ramai karena terkadang Jongsoo akan menangis dan marah-marah tidak jelas jika Jungkook terlambat pulang atau sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah. Atau juga Jungkook akan tertawa sambil berguling-guling karena Jongsoo melakukan _aegyo_ yang menurutnya sangat sangat dan sangat manis.

Jongin tetaplah seorang pemilik dari perusahaan keluarganya bersama dengan Sehun yang kini juga sibuk dengan bayi perempuannya yang cantik―ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, Junhee akan punya adik lagi dan USG mengatakan adik Junhee itu laki-laki.

Kyungsoo adalah sepenuhnya seorang ibu rumah tangga, walau terkadang dia akan membuka laptop juga untuk membantu pekerjaan Jongin jika malam hari dia masih terjaga. Terkadang, dia juga akan membawa Jongsoo untuk beremu dengan Yixing yang sekarang sudah berhenti bekerja dari perusahaan Jongin karena suaminya ingin Yixing berada di rumah untuk mengurus putri mereka (putri yang dibawa Junmyeon).

Mungkin hanya tinggal Baekhyun yang masih bekerja di kantor Jongin, tepatnya masih di HRD. Entah apa alasan Chanyeol belum melamar Baekhyun sampai saat ini. Tapi percayalah, mereka berdua selalu terlihat paling romantis ketika mereka berdua bertemu. Aaah~

.

.

.

"Kopimu, Jongin…" Kyungsoo meletakkan secangkir kopi krim dimeja makan. Tersenyum kepada Jongin dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak memasak banyak. Tidak apa?"

"Hm… Tak masalah. Lagipula, siang ini aku _meeting_ di Gangwon sampai sore. Tidak akan sempat makan siang." Jawab Jongin dengan sebuah helaan nafas sedikit lelah. "Aku ingin sekali libur. Tapi pekerjaanku banyak sekali. Tidak mungkin menyerahkan semuanya pada Sehun…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap lengan Jongin yang tertutupi kemeja putihnya. "Jangan lupa untuk istirahat dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, oke? Bahan _meeting_ sudah aku siapkan di folder pribadi kantor. Jadi, kau hanya tinggal persentase saja."

Senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Jongin. Dengan gerak cepat, Jongin meraih sisi wajah Kyungsoo untuk memberikannya kecupan di puncak kepalanya yang halus. "Kau yang terbaik, Kyung."

"Hm…" Kyungsoo menganggukinya.

"_Appa~ Ummaaa~_"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh pada ambang pintu dapur, dan tersenyum ketika mereka menemukan Jungkook ada disana. Memakai piyama kuning dengan gambar tokoh animasi dan sebelah tangan yang mengusap matanya―khas bangun tidur.

"Hei! Kau sudah bangun, Jagoan?" Jongin bertanya ceria, merentangkan tangan seolah memanggil Jungkook untuk datang padanya.

Tanpa menunggu lama ―kebiasaan Jongin pada Jungkook sedari kecil― anak itu berjalan lunglai menuju ayahnya. Menyamankan dirinya ketika dipeluk sang ayah.

"Ow… Kau semakin tinggi. Mau menyaingi _appa_, eoh?"

"_Anniyo_…" Jungkook menggeleng kecil, melepaskan diri dari Jongin dan berjalan pada Kyungsoo. "_Umma_… Selamat pagiii…" Jungkook menyapa lalu memberikan ciuman di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi, Jagoan _umma_ yang paling tampan…" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum dan tangan yang mengusak kepalanya penuh sayang. "Duduk yang manis dan _umma_ akan buatkan susu juga _sandwich_ untukmu. Jadilah anak baik, oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan duduk di kursinya sementara Kyungsoo sudah bangkit untuk membuatkan susu juga sarapan. Jongin mulai meminum kopi yang dibuatkan istrinya, tidak mempedulikan kenapa perasaannya sedikit buruk pagi ini.

"_Appa_, Jongie belum bangun?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum. _Wae_? Kau mau membangunkannya?" Kemudian melirik jam tangan, sudah jam setengah tujuh. "Pergilah dan bangunkan dia. Ini sudah siang…"

Anak itu mengangguk dan turun dari kursinya untuk menuju kamar adik lelaki kesayangannya. Namun, sebelum meninggalkan dapur, Jungkook berbalik untuk menatap Jongin.

"_Wae_?"

"Jongie bilang dia ingin pelihara anjing seperti Woody yang ada di rumah Sehun _ahjusshi_. Kemarin dia bilang padaku, _appa_…"

Jongin sedikit berpikir. Tak lama, karena ia pasti mengabulkan apa yang kedua anaknya inginkan. "_Appa_ akan belikan yang sama seperti Monggu kalau Jongie ulang tahun bulan depan. Katakan itu padanya, oke?"

"Sip, _appa_!"

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa halus. "Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka, Jongin… Pantas saja mereka selalu ingin denganmu."

"Itulah caraku mendekatkan diri dengan mereka. Hitung-hitung meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa bersama mereka ketika aku bekerja."

"Kau ayah yang paling hebat…"

"Dan kau ibu yang paling menakjubkan…"

Ketika keduanya sedang sibuk dengan sebuah pembicaraan kecil, mereka mendengar suara Jungkook yang berteriak.

"_UMMA! APPA!_ JONGIE TIDAK MAU BANGUN DAN TUBUHNYA PANAAAASSS!"

_Deg__―_

Mungkinkah ini perasaan buruk yang sedang Jongin rasakan?

.

.

.

"_Appa! Shilleo! Shilleo_―hiks…"

Jungkook meringis disisi Jongin yang sedang duduk memangku Jongsoo, melihat adiknya sakit dan terus meracau seperti itu membuatnya ingin menangis saja. Sementara tangan Kyungsoo dengan sigap terus mengompresi keningnya dengan lap yang sudah basah oleh air hangat.

Jongsoo tidak ingin lepas dari Jongin semenjak Jungkook memanggil mereka ke kamar adiknya dan mendapatinya dengan tubuh yang panas juga mulutnya yang terus meracau _'Appa, Shilleo…'_ dengan mata tertutup.

"Dia panas sekali, Kyung…" Ucap Jongin cemas karena sejak tadi ia merasakan tubuh putranya sangat panas di pangkuannya.

"Hampir empat puluh derajat." Kyungsoo menggumam dengan suara kecil setelah ia memeriksa suhu tubuh Jongsoo menggunakan _thermometer_. "Ini tidak baik. Kita harus membawanya ke dokter, Jongin… Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya…"

"_Ummaa~ ummaa~_ hiks, hiks… _Andwaeyo_…" Lagi, Jongsoo menggumam saat tubuhnya semakin panas. Kedua tangannya terulur, meminta Kyungsoo untuk menggendongnya.

Jongin menyerahkan Jongsoo kepada Kyungsoo, membiarkan istrinya itu menenangkan putranya.

"Aku akan membereskan barang Jongsoo dulu, lalu kita ke rumah sakit. Kau tunggu disini sekalian aku memanaskan mobil." Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin beranjak dari kamar putranya dan mulai membereskan barang-barang milik Jongsoo―persiapan bila nanti anaknya harus di rawat.

Jungkook hanya terdiam memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk dan juga si kecil yang terus menangis di pelukkan ibunya. Mata bulat beningnya mengedip, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kening Jongsoo.

"Jongie sakit? Tubuh Jongie panas sekali…" Jungkook menggumam.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil. "_Nde, hyungie_… Jongie sakit." Ucapnya dengan suara yang menirukan suara Jongsoo. Setelahnya, tangisan Jongsoo kembali terdengar.

"Cup cup… Jongie tidak boleh menangis, Jongie harus kuat seperti _hyungie_…" Ucap Jungkook sambil mengelus kepala Jongsoo penuh sayang. Ia bisa merasakan sengatan panas di telapak tangannya. "Kalau Jongie tidak menangis, _hyungie_ janji akan memberikan mobil-mobilan yang kemarin _appa_ belikan buat Jongie… _Uljima, arrayo_?"

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ akan ke dokter untuk memeriksa Jongie. Jadi, bisakah Kookie jadi anak baik dan pergi ke sekolah dengan Sehun _ahjusshi_?"

"Kenapa Kookie tidak boleh ikut? Padahal Kookie mau melihat adik Jongie sehat, _umma_…" Kepala Jungkook menunduk. Memang begitu, jika bersedih, Jungkook akan menundukkan kepala dengan mata memerah hampir menangis.

Kyungsoo hapal sekali.

"Jongie akan sembuh kalau Kookie mau sekolah hari ini dan jadi anak baik."

Bukan apa-apa. Kyungsoo punya alasan mengapa ia tidak mengajak Jungkook untuk memeriksakan Jongsoo ke rumah sakit. Tetapi, selain karena Jungkook yang harus sekolah, ia tidak ingin membuat putra pertamanya itu khawatir akan keadaan Jongsoo. Mengingat jika Jungkook teramat menyayangi Jongsoo.

Jungkook masih menundukkan kepala.

"Kookie boleh menyusul _umma_ dan _appa_ dengan Sehun _ahjusshi_ kalau Kookie sudah pulang sekolah."

Dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik, kepala Jungkook terangkat dan menatap Kyungsoo. "_Jeongmal?_ Kookie boleh menyusul?"

"Ya… Tapi itu kalau Kookie mau jadi anak baik."

"Kookie janji!"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Jongsoo memang harus menjalani perawatan lebih intensif karena panasnya yang semakin naik. Tubuh kecilnya sudah memerah dengan suhu yang melebihi tiga puluh Sembilan derajat.

"Mungkin ini karena perubahan cuaca yang sedang benar-benar buruk, Jongsoo menjadi sakit panas begini. Tenang saja, setelah infusnya berhasil masuk, Jongsoo akan baik-baik saja." Dokter menjelaskan tentang kondisi Jongsoo kepada Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih memangku Jongsoo.

"Jongsoo harus di rawat?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Tentu. Kami khawatir jika tidak di rawat, Jongsoo akan semakin memburuk. Mengingat sakit karena perubahan cuaca itu memang membahayakan anak-anak."

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk Jongsoo." Putus Jongin. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencium kepala putranya penuh sayang. "Jongie menginap disini, mau?"

"_Shilleo_, hiks… _Shilleo, appa_…" Dia menjawab hampir tak bersuara. Tangannya semakin mencengkram erat baju yang Kyungsoo kenakan. "_Hyungie… Hyungie… Hyungie eoddisseo_?"

Tangan Jongin kembali terangkat dan mengambil alih Jongsoo pada gendongannya. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil yang lemah itu dengan erat. "Jongie ingin _hyungie_ disini, eum?" Dan Jongsoo mengangguk di bahunya. "Nanti siang, _hyungie_ akan disini, bersama Jongie. Jadi, sekarang Jongie harus sembuh, _arra_?"

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara tangisan Jongsoo setelahnya. Kyungsoo mempersilahkan beberapa suster yang masuk dengan beberapa peralatan infus di meja dorong mereka dan menyuruh Jongin untuk menidurkan Jongsoo di Kasur rawatnya.

"Jongie tidur disini, oke? Ini tidak akan sakit. Karena _appa_ ada disini dengan Jongie…" Jongin sempat berkata begitu sebelum Jongsoo kembali histeris karena melihat seorang suster yang memegang jarum suntik.

"_APPA ANDWAE SHILLEO! HIKS, APPAAAA~ ANDWAE_!"

Kyungsoo hampir saja menangis melihat Jongsoo kecilnya yang menjerit histeris seperti itu. Segera saja dia menggeser posisinya menjadi di sisi Jongsoo. Menenangkan anak itu dengan mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Jongie anak baik, kan? Jongie sudah janji untuk jadi anak kuat seperti Kookie _hyungie_… Jadi, Jongie jangan menangis. _Arrayo_?"

Tetapi, kepala Jongsoo menggeleng keras-keras dengan air mata yang mengalir. "_Andwaeyo, umma… Hiks… Umma shilleo_!"

"Ada _appa_ disini. Jongie mau di gendong _appa_ lagi, _eoh_?" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Jongsoo mengangguk dan tanganya mengulur untuk bisa di gendong Jongin. Jongin hanya menuruti kemauan anaknya, menggendongnya dan menimangnya hati-hati.

Melihat Jongsoo yang mulai tenang, Kyungsoo menyuruh suster untuk melakukannya sekarang. Salah satu diantara mereka meraih tangan kiri Jongsoo, menyentuhnya di beberapa area untuk mendapatkan vena yang benar sebelum menyuntikan jarum infus di tangan Jongsoo.

"_HUWAAAA! APPA!_"

Jongin refleks mendekap Jongsoo lebih erat dan menenangkannya saat Jongsoo berteriak sakit karena jarum infus itu sudah menusuk punggung tangan kirinya.

"Sssttt… Jongie anak pintar. Itu tidak sakit, kan? Yea~ Jongie anak _appa_ yang baik… Sssstt, _uljimaa_…" Ujarnya. Ia masih merasakan sakit di telinganya karena teriakkan Jongsoo barusan.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di belakang Jongin, mengelus-elus kepala Jongsoo yang bersandar di bahu Jongin dengan isakannya.

"_Appoo~_ Jongie mau pulang… _Shilleo, appa… Umma, appoyo_… Hiks…"

"_Mianhae_, Jongsoo-_ya_…" Kyungsoo menggumam saat Jongin sudah menidurkan Jongsoo di kasur rawatnya. Membiarkan para suster membenarkan infusan Jongsoo.

Mereka harus bersiap, jika Jongsoo akan menjadi lebih rewel lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**See you next time ^^**


End file.
